


Destinos Encontrados

by LoretoW



Category: Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall, Cartoons - Fandom, Johnny Bravo (Cartoon), Samurai Jack (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Feelings, Humor, Lemon, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:29:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 47,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7096840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoretoW/pseuds/LoretoW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tras derrotar al maligno demonio conocido como Aku, el destino del hermoso samurái de cabellos negros es incierto en aquel nuevo universo.  ¿Será posible que un despistado y musculoso rubio amante de las sexys mamacitas lindas llamado Johnny Bravo sea el elegido para cautivar el corazón del pelinegro? Frente a esta situación,  el destino de Jack y Johnny eran inciertos, pero una cosa era segura: tarde o temprano terminarían juntos debido a sus  “Destinos Encontrados”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nuevo Destino

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia está dedicada a todas las fans de esta hermosa pareja de Johnny x Jack conocida como "Samurai Bravo", pero principalmente se la dedico con mucho cariño a una maravillosa autora de Tumblr: Raudene :)
> 
> Los personajes de Johnny Bravo y samurái Jack no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores: Van Partible y Genndy Tartakovsky.
> 
> Advertencia: Esta historia tendrá para su último capítulo lemon: detallista, explícito, pervertido y muy romántico y apasionado, justo de mi gusto y estilo. 
> 
> El primer capítulo es un capítulo introductorio, ya que a lo largo de la historia Jack recordará constantemente su batalla contra Aku.
> 
> Sin más que decir les invito a leer mi historia que escribí con mucho esfuerzo y cariño por el gran amor que siento por estos dos lindos chicos :)

 

 

**Capítulo I: Nuevo Destino**

 

Podía sentir en todo su cuerpo, el calor abrasador de las llamas del fuego que rodeaba, en su totalidad, la guarida del maligno Aku. Después de tanto tiempo, por fin, se había decidido a eliminarle por completo, pero esta vez, sin errores, sin fallos, sin titubeos. En esta ocasión, derrotaría por completo a todo el mal, que se había esparcido por ese mundo, desde la aparición de aquel ser que representaba la personificación del mal, el terror y el poder; en aquel mundo que no se parecía en nada al pacífico mundo que alguna vez en tiempos de antaño, él había conocido.

“Esta vez acabaré contigo Aku” – Pensó Jack, mientras sentía como partes de su kimono comenzaban a quemarse al encontrarse completamente envuelto en aquellas ardientes llamas de fuego, que se propagaban con más intensidad,  a medida que se acercaba segundo a segundo al nido  de aquel demonio que presentía le aguardaba.

El rostro del samurái mostraba una expresión de seriedad sepulcral, y en sus ojos profundos y oscuros como el alma de Aku, pero hermosos, una mirada de decisión inquebrantable se apreciaba. No se rendiría, no importaba cuánto le costara derrotarle, lo haría, lo haría y acabaría con todo el mal y devastación que ese despreciable monstruo de Aku había causado. Ya no habría más dolor ni tristeza ni sufrimiento para ninguno de los habitantes de aquel mundo, nadie más caería atormentado, esclavizado bajo las garras de aquel shogun del dolor.  Él le daría fin a todas aquellas atrocidades, pues en los últimos tiempos, la devastación de Aku había alcanzado límites insospechados. Esta vez, la crueldad de ese monstruo había causado tanto daño y muerte; que los últimos diez pueblos por los que había atravesado se encontraban en ruinas, destruidos, desolados, y cubiertos de la sangre y cadáveres de sus habitantes , y los pocos sobrevivientes que habían quedado, suplicándole por ayuda para acabar con esa destrucción interminable, habían fallecido en sus brazos.

“¿Acaso nunca terminará esta destrucción sin sentido? No, esto no puede continuar así, acabaré contigo Aku, y le daré paz a todas las almas de los desdichados que han caído víctimas de tu maldad.” – Se había prometido a sí mismo, y su resolución era clara, por ello, sin importarle el enorme y sofocante calor de aquel estrecho camino por el que atravesaba,  sosteniendo firmemente su katana bien enfundada en su kimono, continuó pasó a pasó, luchando contra todos y cada uno de los secuaces  de las fuerzas demoniacas que Aku ponía en su camino.

Jack se encontraba cansado, exhausto, estaba harto, su kimono para ese entonces estaba hecho jirones. Sudaba debido a la intensidad de la temperatura de aquel lugar, estaba exhausto, pero no, no se rendiría, esta vez lo derrotaría, por ello sin importarle en que condición se encontraba, pero a peso lento para ahorrar fuerzas y decidido, continuó su camino.

Jack sentía que lleva horas caminando por aquel sendero, de todas las veces que había estado ahí no recordaba que fuera tan extenso, sabía que Aku le estaba dificultando las cosas a cualquier precio, pero si ese demonio creía que con esos obstáculos le vencería, estaba equivocado, él le vencería, y así continuando su camino fue que por fin, luego de tanto esfuerzo, logró llegar a su destino. Ahí, en el borde de aquello que parecía ser un eterno precipicio, Jack apretó sus puños con fuerza, elevó sus brazos, inspiró aire lo más que pudo, y expulsándolo con un fuerte gritó, pronunció el nombre de aquel ser la oscuridad causante de todo el mal que aquejaba al mundo.

\- ¡AKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! – Gritó Jack con todas sus fuerzas, sintiendo como su cuerpo se llenaba de adrenalina ante la impaciencia de acabar con ese monstruoso ser que tanto daño le había hecho a todos, recordando en su mente los rostros de todas aquellas pobres almas desafortunadas que habían caído ante sus garras, siendo torturadas, destruidas, esclavizadas, atormentadas recordado todos aquellos cadáveres que había visto en su viajes, además de los rostros demacrados de aquellos que llorando, le habían suplicado para que destruyera a ese monstruo.

\- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MANIFIÉSTASTE AKUUUUUUUUUUUU!!! – Gritó nuevamente el samurái de cabellos negros con toda su fuerza, comenzando a sentir como la impaciencia se apoderaba de su cuerpo, quería acabar con él, quería poner fin a toda aquella destrucción y muerte, lo conseguiría, no permitiría que ese maligno ser volviera a escaparse como ya tantas veces lo había hecho, y fue así como mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados intentando invocar con sus pensamientos a ese maligno ser que tanto tormento le había causado a él y a otros en su viaje, sintió frente a sí aparecer una oscura presencia, acompañada de un fuerte estruendo que le alertó.

\- ¿Quién se atreve a convocar al maestro de los maestros, al portador de la oscuridad, al shogun del dolor, Aku. – Mencionó en toda su omnipotencia y maleficencia Aku, con los ojos cerrados, pensando que nuevamente otro incauto se había anticipado a adentrarse en sus dominios, pues el  siniestro ser tan ensimismado estaba esperando al propio samurái, que no se percató de que aquel que esperaba con impaciencia ahora mismo se encontraba delante de él.

\- ¿Acaso ya no reconoces mi voz Aku? – Mencionó en tono irónico el samurái.

\- ¡¡¡SAMURÁI JACK!!! – Exclamó Aku, sorprendido de que el samurái hubiera franqueado con tanta rapidez y agilidad todos los obstáculos que había puesto en su camino para derrotarle.

-  He venido a derrotarte y a acabar por siempre con tu maldad Aku. – Le respondió Jack tajante con su katana desenfundada listo para atacar.

\- Te atreves a enfrentarte a Aku, quien es el dueño de este mundo, ¿en otra insensata lucha?, samurái. – Le cuestionó Aku, mientras su maléfica voz resonaba en todo aquel lugar.

\- ¡Así es Aku!, pero esta vez ¡yo te derrotaré! – Expresó fervientemente Jack, con una voz cargada de valor mientras sus ojos negros profundos brillaban intensamente reflejando su clara decisión.

\- Jajaja tonto. – Se mofó el demoniaco Aku.

 - Sabes que otra vez no podrás derrotarme  con tu tonta espada porque mi poder es superior.

\- ¡Eso ya lo veremos Aku! ¡Prepárate para enfrentarme!  - Y sin permitir que el demonio expresará nada más, se lanzó a su ataque, saltando bien como había aprendido hace un tiempo, lo más alto que pudo, dándole un golpe directo a Aku.

\- Ahggggggggggggggg ¡¡¡maldito seas samurái!!! – Chilló Aku, al sentir como la hoja de aquella espada le había cortado, y ante aquella amenaza, usó todo su poder para esquivar los hábiles ataques de Jack y contraatacarle con toda su fuerza.

Jack también esquivaba los ataques de aquel demonio, haciendo gala de todo su poder, su destreza, flexión y habilidad. Había peleado demasiadas veces contra ese monstruoso ser como para permitir que este asestara un solo golpe en él, y haciendo acopio de toda la fuerza y coraje que poseía le atacaba.

Ambos seres se enfrentaban en una lucha jamás antes librada, ambos con el máximo de sus fuerzas, esquivando y atacando esquivando y atacando en un vaivén continúo. Ninguno de los dos cesaba, ninguno de los dos se detenía, sin importar el cansancio que parecía acumularse en sus cuerpos, ninguno de los dos se daría por vencido.

Por largas horas ambos seres continuaron su interminable lucha, para ese entonces Jack sólo combatía con el sencillo fundoshi que cubría sus partes íntimas, mientras su sedoso cabello negro caía libre y revuelto sobre sus hombros. En tanto que Aku, se había resignado exhausto a permanecer en una sola forma, pero abatido por la incesante e impetuosa fuerza del samurái, que le había propinado diversos cortes en su cuerpo, hizo acopio de sus últimas fuerzas para cambiar a su forma de murciélago y disponerse a huir como siempre lo hacía cuando sentía que ese guerrero le destruiría. Jack al percatarse de esto le gritó:

\- ¡¡No importa que forma tomes Aku!! ¡¡Nunca podrás vencer a la rectitud!! – Pero ante aquellas palabras, Aku respondió.

-¡Tus antepasados no tuvieron el poder de herirme para siempre con esa espada samurái Jack! ¡Ni tú tampoco lo tendrás jamás!  - Le gritó el demonio ahora ya transformado en su forma de múrcielo disponiéndose a escapar.

 - ¡Eso ya lo veremos! ¡Ni creas que escaparás de mí esta vez, Aku!  – Y sin darle tiempo al demonio para reaccionar lanzó con todas sus fuerzas aquella katana que había pertenecido a sus antepasados, y con un golpe certero atravesó el cuerpo de Aku en su forma de murciélago ensartándole duramente en el suelo. Jack corrió rápidamente para acercarse al cuerpo retorciéndose de dolor de ese demonio, desclavó la espada de su maligno cuerpo y la empuñó preparado para asestarle el golpe final.

\- Ahgggggggggg maldito s e a s… sa… mu rái. – Exhalaba Aku apenas, sintiendo un intenso dolor recorrer todo su cuerpo, no, no ¡no podía ser! Ese patético guerrero samurái no podía derrotarle, este no podía ser su final ¡no lo permitiría! ¡No permitiría que aquel guerrero le acabara así! No podía permitir que el mismo error de su pasado se volviera a repetir, tenía que hacer algo, debía enviar a Jack de vuelta al pasado al momento exacto en que le había enviado al futuro para asegurar su triunfo y volver a gobernar una vez más aquel mundo.

Jack se percató de cómo el demoniaco Aku se disponía a realizar la misma técnica que había utilizado en el pasado para enviarle al futuro, por ello, antes de que éste la ejecutara, se lanzó al ataque con un fuerte golpe cerrando sus ojos y empuñando firmemente su katana, aquella katana que había pertenecido a sus antepasados. Esta vez, no dejaría que nada le impidiera destruir a la personificación del mal que constituía aquel ser.

\- ¡Ha llegado tu fin, Aku! ¡Nunca más volverás a causar daño! Tu reinado de terror se ha acabado. Esta vez no podrás escapar de la rectitud. – Y sin más que agregar, asestó el golpe final, absorbiendo la maldad de aquel ser, que por fin había derrotado, con el poder de la luz sagrada de su propia espada.

\- ¡¡MALDITO SEAS SAMURÁI JACK!!!  ¡¡MALDITO SEAS!! – Gritó con sus últimas fuerzas aquel demonio y agregó con su último aliento – “Juro que me vengaré” – y esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de desaparecer para lo que Jack esperaba, fuera siempre…

\- Por fin lo he derrotado. Por fin he cumplido mi promesa, padre, madre, no los he decepcionado. – Mencionó Jack antes de caer completamente desplomado por el extenuante cansancio de aquel combate que luego de numerosos años, había puesto fin al reinado del terror que se había extendido por aquel que alguna vez había sido conocido como: “Él”, El Señor de los Señores, El Shogun del Dolor, el grande y poderoso Aku…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Jack lo había conseguido, había derrotado a Aku tanto en el pasado como en el futuro, por fin se había reunido con su familia y les había liberado, después de tanto tiempo vagando por peligrosos caminos sin un rumbo fijo, más con el único objetivo de destruir a Aku, lo había conseguido, había regresado a su hogar, se había vuelto a reunir con sus padres, por fin todo aquel esfuerzo que había empleado durante tantos años había rendido frutos. En el corazón de Jack, no existía felicidad más grande que el saber que por fin en el mundo reinaba la paz que tanto había añorado, pero hoy aquello no era un sueño, era por fin una realidad…

\- Madre, padre, me siento feliz de haber regresado con ustedes y de que todo esto por fin haya acabado.  – Mencionó suave y solemnemente Jack recargado sobre la pared de aquel gran salón en su hogar, mientras su padre y madre le abrazaban felices de que su hijo volviera con ellos y juntos pudieran disfrutar de esa paz en familia. Todo parecía perfecto y tranquilo como si nada fuese a estropear ese momento, el regocijo de la alegría en el corazón del joven samurái no tenía límites, nunca imaginó que pudiera disfrutar de aquella dicha y deseaba que así fuera para siempre… Sin embargo, fue en ese momento de paz que una maligna sombra rápidamente se extendió por los pasillos de aquella mansión imperial, y de la nada ahí frente a Jack y a sus padres apareció repentinamente una sombra obscura  que perfilaba la figura de Aku. Los sentidos de Jack se activaron de inmediato, y katana en mano demandó:

\- ¡Muéstrate maligna presencia! – Gritó Jack dispuesto a enfrentarse a lo que fuera que había perturbado la tranquilidad de él y su familia.

La sombra se hizo más visible, Jack se sorprendió a ver que la sombra tenía la misma silueta que Aku, preocupado de que aquel demonio, que con tanto esmero y dificultad había derrotado, hubiera regresado nuevamente para vengarse; sin embargo, sus dudas fueron disipadas, cuando esta silueta habló.

\- ¡MALDITO SEAS SAMURÁI JACK! ¡PAGARÁS POR HABERME DERROTADO! – Gritó aquella sombra con silueta de Aku.

\- ¿Quién eres extraña criatura? – Demandó Jack, mientras a sus espaldas su padre y su madre se mantenían alertas expectantes.

\- Soy la esencia residual de Aku. – Respondió la sombra y agregó:

 – He venido para cumplir con el último deseo de mi amo antes de desvanecerme eternamente.  – Expresó la sombra con voz lúgubre. 

\- ¿Y cuál es ese deseo, criatura? – Demandó Jack preparado para enfrentarle, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, rápidamente la misteriosa esencia creó un portal envolviendo por completo el cuerpo de Jack.  Su madre y su padre intentaron liberarle mediante golpes, pero fue inútil, el samurái había sido completamente envuelto por un vórtice exactamente igual al que Aku había usado para enviarle al pasado.

\- ¡Enviarte a un nuevo futuro gobernado por Aku! – Respondió la esencia, desapareciendo por completo. Cuando Jack escuchó estas palabras, gritó fuertemente expresando la frustración que esa revelación le había causado.

\- ¡NO DE NUEVO! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – Jack giraba y giraba dentro de aquel remolino que como había dicho aquella maligna esencia de Aku, le devolvería a un nuevo futuro gobernado por Aku. En ese momento, Jack temió repetir su incansable lucha contra aquel maléfico ser y por lo mismo sintió cómo su corazón se rompía al saber que una vez más estaría alejado de su hogar, y por ende, de sus amados padres.

\- Padre, madre – Mencionó Jack, sintiendo como su corazón se oprimía y una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla derecha ante el solo pensamiento de volver a alejarse de ellos, pero con el único consuelo de que les había librado de la esclavitud de Aku y que en ese pasado el mundo viviría por siempre en armonía.

Desesperado, desolado, sintiendo como su espíritu se abatía y ya sin poder reprimir las lágrimas que brotaban ahora de sus hermosos y profundos ojos oscuros como la noche, comenzó a sollozar sintiéndose patético, miserable,  y consternado como jamás antes mientras seguía girando en aquel endemoniado túnel que no parecía acabar.

\- “Jack” “Jack” “Jack” – Comenzó a escuchar de pronto su nombre entonado en voces dulces, serenas y melodiosas, casi angelicales que le arrullaban y envolvían cálidamente haciéndole flotar entre melodías y tonos celestiales.

\- ¿Quién, quiénes son? – Expresó Jack, intentando calmar sus sollozos e intentado secar sus lágrimas, aún sintiéndose apesadumbrado.

\- Somos diosas “diosas, diosas” – Se escuchaba el eco de aquella hermosa deidad que había respondido.  Jack dirigió su mirada hacia dónde provenía la voz y pudo observar un brillante halo de luz de aquel omnipotente y hermoso ser.

\- ¿Diosas? – Interrogó Jack sin comprender.

\- Así es, joven samurái, hemos venido a interceder por ti y guiar tu camino. – Mencionó dulcemente una de aquellas voces.

\- ¿Mi camino? La esencia maligna de Aku me envió a un nuevo futuro y viajo hacia él en este torbellino.  - Expresó resignado Jack, dejando salir su gran pesar.

\- Guiáremos tu camino para cambiar tu destino “destino” “destino” – Respondió otra.  Jack al escucharlas no comprendió a qué se referían, pues en aquel tempestuoso torbellino seguía girando siendo conducido al futuro, sentía que su viaje parecía acabar pues la turbulencia de aquel remolino parecía a aumentar.

\- Aaaaaaaaah. – Gritó Jack al sentir cómo la turbulencia aumentaba mientras sostenía su katana.

\- “Ya no sufras más joven samurái” “Has luchado demasiado ya” “Has combatido por largo tiempo a las fuerzas de mal y es momento de que seas recompensando”- Expresaron las deidades en una melodiosa y serena voz, al oír estas palabras extrañamente el corazón de Jack se llenó de un sentimiento que podía identificar como tranquilidad, aun cuando, incapaz de controlar su inquietud no pudo más que mencionar:

\- ¿Recompensado? – Aún en aquella turbulencia Jack logró realizar aquella pregunta, extrañado, mientras seguía escuchando las voces de aquellas magnificas deidades susurrarle:

\- “Serás conducido a donde se encuentra tu verdadera felicidad” “Te llevaremos a dónde aún necesitas experimentar algo que jamás has sentido” “Irás a donde “aquel” te está esperando”

\- ¿Aquel? – Se extrañó Jack ¿quién era “aquel” de quien hablaban?

\- ¿Quién es “aquel”? – Preguntó Jack  de manera inmediata, incapaz de mantener su ansiedad.

\- “Lo conocerás cuando llegue el momento” “Aquel será el que llene tu corazón de amor y tranquilidad” “Buena suerte en tu nuevo camino, pequeño samurái” “Tu destino te espera” “Tu nuevo viaje te llevará a un nuevo camino y esta vez será el final”.

Jack cerró los ojos un tanto abatido, tal parecía que las divinidades habían puesto para él un nuevo destino, ¿qué peligros le aguardarían ahora? ¿A qué obstáculos debería enfrentarse en esta ocasión? Jack sintió su corazón doler una vez más al saber que nuevamente emprendería un incierto viaje solo, pero fue justo en ese momento cuando un orbe brillante de luz resplandeció frente a sus ojos, mostrándole el rostro de sus padres.

\- “Hijo, siempre estamos contigo aquí” – Escuchó a su madre decirle con una mirada llena de amor y una sonrisa de tranquilidad en su rostro. El simple hecho de escuchar esas palabras calmó a su corazón temeroso.  “Aquí en tu corazón hijo” – Escuchó decir a su padre y éste agregó: “El lugar en donde siempre estaremos contigo y tú con nosotros, hijo”. “Tus amigos y aliados son numerosos, ellos también siempre estarán contigo enviándote sus buenos deseos a donde vayas, hijo mío” – Le confortó su madre, Jack sonrío al recordar a todos y cada uno de sus amigos.

\- “Sigue tu camino como todo un hombre hijo, y encuentra el destino que las deidades han decidido para ti.”  “Nosotros siempre te estaremos acompañando” – Fueron las últimas palabras que le dijeron sus padres sonriéndole y mirándole orgullosos y confiados.  Sí, no importaba a donde fuera o qué destino le deparara, él lo enfrentaría del mismo modo que se había enfrentado a lo desconocido en su vida: Con honor y valentía…

Y fue así que de ese modo, el joven guerrero conocido como Jack, descendió a un nuevo universo.  Un universo, en el que experimentaría el sentimiento más grande y maravilloso que nunca antes había sentido en su vida: El amor, ¿pero quién sería el destinatario de aquel sentimiento que despertaría de a poco en este puro joven?....

¿Sería posible que un despistado y musculoso rubio conocido como Johnny Bravo fuera el elegido para cautivar el corazón del solitario guerrero? El destino para Jack en aquel momento era incierto, pero una cosa era segura: El destino de “aquel” y de él mismo, se encontrarían tarde o temprano, pues es así que comienza la historia de sus:

“Destinos Encontrados”

 

 

 


	2. Sexy Mamacita

**Capítulo II: Sexy Mamacita**

 

Era un hermoso y tranquilo día de primavera para los habitantes de Ciudad Aron. La brisa del viento soplaba de manera grata refrescando a todos en aquel ardiente día; el cielo se encontraba despejado en su totalidad dejando ver un hermoso color celeste, y el sol brillaba intensamente en lo alto del cielo, alzándose majestuoso y haciendo relucir la particular cabellera rubia de un musculoso chico de gafas oscuras, que aquel día, había decidido dar un paseo presumiendo como siempre con rápidos movimientos de artes marciales, sus bien trabajados músculos.

\- Es un bello día, pero no tan bonito como yo. – Expresó Johnny, con su típica voz masculina mientras se disponía a sacar un espejo de su bolsillo para contemplarse, y luego de observarse fijamente por unos cuantos minutos no pudo más que exhibir sus músculos y alabarse.

\- ¡UH! ¡HA! ¡JUM! ¡Qué bonito soy! Me veo tan guapo como la estatua de David. – Comentó Johnny, sintiendo que hoy lucía mucho más guapo que de costumbre y con la certeza de que hoy seguramente conquistaría a una sexy mamacita.  – Pensaba Johnny mientras continuaba con su camino haciendo alarde de sus músculos ante la mirada de algunas personas que al verle pasar simplemente le ignoraban, y fue en ese momento cuando súbitamente escuchó un agudo grito que a su parecer era femenino.

\- ¡Oh cielos! Cuando una mujer grita, siento el gran deber estar ahí. – Exclamó Johnny mirando hacia todos lados, intentando identificar de dónde provenía aquel grito para encontrar a la hermosa pollita que había gritado quizás en búsqueda de un superhéroe como él.

\- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh. – Escuchó nuevamente Johnny la voz de una nena gritando, pero esta vez mucho más cerca de dónde se encontraba mientras continuaba vigilando lado a lado buscando a esa pollita como el gran cazador rubio que era, y fue en ese momento cuando ajustando sus negras gafas, se percató de que había llegado al famoso pozo de agua de Ciudad Aron y de espaldas a él, vio como una linda mamacita se inclinaba para extraer y beber agua.

\- ¡Oh sí! – Expresó entusiasmado Johnny mientras sacaba su peine y lo deslizaba por las hebras rubias de su cabello para asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden, antes de aproximarse a aquella hermosa señorita mientras seguía recorriendo con su vista el cuerpo de aquella mamacita.

Johnny podía apreciar la figura de una belleza de perfectas curvas y tonificado trasero, y a pesar de contemplar su espalda, el rubio podía notar que el pimpollo frente a sus ojos tenía un sedoso y brillante cabello negro que caía libre y desparramado sobre sus hombros, vestía un largo vestido blanco de seda y unos inusuales y altos tacones de madera. Sintiendo su corazón latir a mil, y utilizando su spray de olor a rosas para el aliento, sin titubear y con una velocidad relámpago, se aproximó a aquella muñeca, la sostuvo con sus brazos por la cintura, se acercó a centímetros de su rostro y mirándola fijamente a los ojos le dijo:

\- ¿Qué hay sexy mamacita oriental? ¿Te quieres perder conmigo? – Pronunció de manera sensual y romántica Johnny empleando un tono de voz excesivamente varonil, observó cómo la nena en sus brazos se sonrojaba haciendo que sus mejillas lucieran de un encantador tono carmesí, al mismo tiempo que ponía una expresión de sorpresa, para posteriormente carraspear con un “ejem” para aclarar su voz, alzar una ceja en muestra de incredulidad y adoptar una postura seria para decirle con una voz considerablemente masculina en forma cortes y respetuosa:

\- Yo… siento interrumpirle, pero creo que se ha equivocado. – Mencionó suave y respetuosamente Jack, intentando mantener la compostura al sentir cómo las manos grandes y cálidas de aquel atractivo extraño le sostenían fuertemente de la cintura aprisionándole, y éste acortaba más la distancia entre ambos, podía sentir el aliento de aquel rubio sobre su rostro, olía indudablemente a rosas y la calidez del cuerpo del extraño parecía propagarse por su cuerpo de una manera perturbadora, aquel contacto era demasiado íntimo para la serenidad del samurái quien jamás había experimentado semejante contacto ni en todas las batallas que alguna vez había librado.

¿Cómo era que había llegado a aquel lugar? Pensó fugazmente por un segundo, mientras intentaba recordar cómo había terminado en aquel pozo.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jack se sentía un poco aturdido, finalmente aquel tormentoso remolino había cesado. El viaje había sido largo y agitado, por ello cuando por fin el movimiento se había detenido y había descendido, no pudo más que contemplar con sus ojos aquel lugar al que extrañamente había sido transportado.

Aquel lugar, no era como nada que hubiera visto. Frente a sus ojos podía observar numerosos árboles silvestres de todo tipo, flores de deslumbrantes colores y animales de diversas especies incluyendo aves y ardillas.   

\- ¿Qué clase de mundo es este? – Expresó sorprendido Jack, intentando asimilar la realidad de que había sido transportado a un lugar completamente diferente a lo que era su hogar, pero resignándose a la idea de que tendría que vagar por él para encontrar su nuevo destino. Sin embargo, a pesar de aquella incredulidad inicial, no podía hacer nada más que admirar deleitado la exorbitante belleza singular de aquel lugar, pues por donde mirara podía contemplar vegetación y aquella hermosa vista hacía sentir en paz a su corazón.

Jack alzó su mirada por los alrededores intentando buscar alguna pista que pudiera indicarle en dónde se encontraba, mientras que con rápidos pasos avanzaba siguiendo un camino de ladrillos, fue así como después de una larga caminata se topó con un letrero que decía “Bienvenido a Ciudad Aron”

\- Ciudad Aron. – Dejó salir Jack de sus labios, memorizando al instante el nombre de aquella ciudad, y para cuando lo hizo, se percató de que el sendero que había seguido le había conducido a un pozo de agua. Jack estaba sediento, la temperatura de aquel día era tan cálida como la que había en un desierto. Sin embargo, se alegró de haber hecho aquel descubrimiento, pero cuando observó con más detalle aquel poso, notó como alrededor de éste, había dos hombres grandes y fornidos que le observaban sin perder un solo detalle de sus movimientos. Se aproximó para beber agua, pero tan pronto lo hizo fue inmediatamente atacado por aquellos sujetos.

\- Nuestra agua no es para extranjeros. – Le dijo amenazante uno de ellos.

\- ¡Lárgate de dónde viniste extranjero! – Le gritó el otro, el pelinegro no quería tener problemas, pero estaba sediento y por la mirada de aquellos hombres, sabía de ante mano que éstos no le dejarían tranquilo y que convencerlos sería en vano. Sin dudar un segundo, se lanzó al ataque para hábilmente golpear a uno de ellos y al hacerlo, el sujetó soltó un fuerte gritó de dolor.

\- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. – Gritó uno de los dos hombres, con una voz bastante aguda para la corpulencia que tenía, haciendo que inevitablemente Jack esbozara una sonrisa y dejara escapar una leve risa. Sin problemas, derrotó al otro sujeto y al darles una mirada seria e intimidadora ambos hombres salieron huyendo.

Satisfecho al haber conseguido quedarse solo y tranquilo, el samurái disfrutó de aquella agradable paz que sentía al escuchar a los animales cercanos merodear y a los árboles agitar sus ramas en signo de goce por la brisa del viento que les remecía. Se inclinó para sacar agua, completamente, absorto dejándose llevar por la dulce melodía de la naturaleza que le envolvía. No obstante, sin que algo pudiera alertarle, sintió como súbitamente unos fuertes y musculosos brazos, de la nada, le sostenían y unas manos gruesas le agarraban firmemente de la cintura.

Jack sintió un escalofrió estremecer su cuerpo, alzó su vista para intentar entender qué era lo que había pasado, completamente desorientado, y frente a sí, observó el cercano rostro de un desconocido. Lo primero que notó del extraño era su brillante cabello dorado que relucía como el oro, posteriormente quiso ver sus ojos para sorprenderse al ver que el desconocido portaba unos peculiares lentes oscuros. Siguió inspeccionado con su vista al sujeto y destacó los bien trabajados pectorales que en aquella posición el musculoso hombre dejaba ver, ciertamente, aquel lugareño era bastante bien parecido, pero antes de que pudiera continuar inspeccionándole, sintió cómo el hombre parecía deslizar una de sus manos descendiendo sutilmente por su espalda para acercarse peligrosamente a sus glúteos. Jack comenzó a sudar intensamente como cada vez que se ponía nervioso y sentía la proximidad de alguien invadir su preciado espacio personal y cuando escuchó la voz del hombre decirle:

\- ¿Qué hay sexy mamacita oriental? ¿Te quieres perder conmigo? – El joven pelinegro no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sentir sus mejillas arder, aquella voz varonil parecía penetrar completamente sus sentidos. ¿Acaso había escuchado bien? ¿Acaso ese lugareño le había llamado “mamacita”? ¿Acaso? ¿Acaso ese extraño le estaba confundiendo con una doncella?

 Jack se sentía avergonzado, numerosas veces extraños y enemigos se habían burlando de su atuendo y apariencia, incluso su amigo El Escocés solía bromear diciéndole que cambiara de una vez por todas “su pijama”, pero las veces en que alguien le había confundido por una dama eran escasas; por lo mismo, su naturaleza comprensiva, le hizo entender rápidamente que aquel hombre estaba cometiendo un error al confundirle debido a su inapropiada apariencia, y cabellos desordenados producto del encuentro que había tenido con aquellos hombres de hace unos momentos.  Aclarando su voz en la forma más respetuosa que pudo le dijo:

\- Yo… siento interrumpirle, pero creo que se ha equivocado. – Jack trató de hablar lo más sereno que pudo, tomando en cuenta que intentaba esconder su nerviosismo, pues la mano del extraño comenzaba a tocar peligrosamente sus glúteos, avergonzándole de una manera intensa.

Cuando Johnny escuchó aquella voz suave, pero visiblemente varonil, sintió como su corazón se detuvo de golpe, por un segundo, toda la sangre de su cuerpo pareció dejar de fluir y se congeló como estatua luciendo en su rostro un color pálido, y cuando su corazón volvió a bombear, y sintió como la sangre fluía una vez más por su cuerpo, no pudo más que decir:

\- Aguarden un segundo. ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – Expresó el rubio, alzando una ceja y mirando fijamente a un lado, intentando entender qué era lo que estaba pasando ¿acaso su detector de nenas hermosas, había fallado? ¡NO! ¡OH DIABLOS!, ¡NO! – Pensaba Johnny, rehusándose a creer que había estado a punto de besar a un hombre, miró fijamente una vez más a quién sostenía entre sus brazos, dirigió su vista al pecho de quién hacía unos segundos había creído era una “sexy mamacita”, posó una mano sobre éste y se percató de que era PLANO aunque con unos palpables músculos pectorales bien trabajados.

Johnny retiró rápidamente sus manos del trasero y del pecho del pelinegro, sintió como sus orejas se ponían automáticamente rojas en clara señal de vergüenza, y moviendo sus manos de un lado a otro en un torpe intento por excusarse mientras tartamudeaba, pronunció histéricamente:

-  Aaggh yo creí que eras bueno es que eeh tú sabrás tu cabello y todo eso me… - Johnny no sabía que decir, se encontraba sin palabras, se sentía como un grandísimo idiota y esa no era una de sus sensaciones favoritas, sobre todo viviendo de él, del magnífico Johnny Bravo. No obstante, antes de que continuara avergonzándose como un tono, fue el exótico pelinegro quien le sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- Me disculpo humildemente, extraño, no quise decepcionarle. – Expresó pidiendo perdón Jack, por la incomodidad que hubiera causado a ese extraño, inclinándose en un claro gesto de respeto. Sin embargo, se sorprendió rápidamente cuando vio como ese extraño dejaba de balbucear palabras incomprensibles para él y se presentaba.

\- ¿Extraño? – Interrumpió rápidamente Johnny interrogándole, y olvidando completamente el bochornoso incidente de minutos antes, nadie le llamaba extraño, aclarándole esto de inmediato al pelinegro, el rubio le dio su nombre.

\- Me llamo Bravo, viejo, Johnny Bravo  ¡UH! ¡HA! ¡JUM! – Se presentó el rubio, sin dejar de lado sus característicos movimientos de karate.

Jack se sorprendió al observar que Johnny Bravo ejecutaba impecablemente aquellos movimientos de karate, y sin perder tiempo, decidió presentarse.

\- Me llaman Jack, es un gusto conocerle. – Se inclinó una vez más en tono educado.

\- ¿Ah? – Balbuceó Johnny, se sentía como un viejo al ser tratado de aquella manera.

-  Aguarda un segundo chico, puedes llamarme simplemente _Johnny_. – Le expresó, flexionando su brazo derecho para mostrar sus prominentes bíceps y haciendo al pronunciar con su voz masculina, un claro énfasis en su nombre.

\- Así será entonces _Johnny_ – Afirmó el ojinegro, asintiendo con la cabeza y esbozando una cálida sonrisa. Johnny le miró de reojo, normalmente no era su costumbre interesarse en extraños, pero había algo en ese chico que de alguna forma despertaba su curiosidad aunque no se tratara de una sexy mamacita linda. Además, le gustaba la forma en que sonaba su nombre viniendo de esos labios.

\- ¿Entonces, te llamas Jack? ¿Y qué haces usando ese vestido y tacones? – Le cuestionó Johnny enarcando una ceja, no todos los días veía a un chico con aquellas extrañas ropas que le hacían parecer una sexy mamacita.

\- Yo, pido disculpas si mi vestimenta no es apropiada, pero este mundo es nuevo para mí, y desconozco las costumbres que tenga.  – Mencionó apenado Jack, comprendía perfectamente el desconcierto del rubio, después de todo apenas había llegado a aquel extraño universo ese día y se sentía confundido, del mismo modo que la primera vez que había llegado a aquel desconcertante futuro gobernado por Aku.

\- Sí, sí lo que sea. - Le cortó de inmediato Johnny, pensando que el pelinegro sí que era un tipo raro, no sólo vestía como una chica al punto de haberle hecho creer que era una sexy nena, sino que también su forma de expresarse era demasiado aburrida para el rubio quien siempre gustaba de hablar sobre sí mismo.

\- Bueno es hora de que Johnny Bravo vaya por unas lindas pollitas. – Expresó Johnny animado y lleno de confianza en sí mismo,  recordando su propósito de haber ido a ese lugar desde un inicio y dándose la vuelta dispuesto a alejarse del lugar y abandonar a Jack, pues había perdido demasiado tiempo y sabía que verdaderas mamacitas lindas le esperaban en algún otro lado.

Jack observó a Johnny darse la vuelta dispuesto a alejarse, y sintió como una extraña punzada golpeó su corazón estrujándole por escasos segundos, al mismo tiempo que sentía como una ola de intensa soledad comenzaba a apoderarse de su alma. No quería estar solo en aquel mundo desconocido, pues ignoraba los problemas u obstáculos que pudieran existir en éste. Apretó sus puños firmemente e intentó morderse los labios para evitar molestar a ese hombre que acaba de conocer. Miró a sus alrededores por si avistaba a alguien más que pudiera ayudarle, sabía que simplemente podía caminar incansablemente hasta encontrar a algún otro habitante, pero el simple pensamiento de quedarse completamente solo, le hizo sentir una inquietud enorme, ¿sería esa sensación de intranquilidad causada por su experiencia de haber vagado en solitario durante tanto tiempo sin contacto alguno en el futuro? Jack no lo sabía, pero a medida que continuaba inmerso en sus pensamientos, podía divisar cómo la distancia que comenzaba a separarle de Johnny crecía aún más haciéndole sentir intranquilo.

\- ¡Espera por favor! – Le gritó Jack, corriendo rápidamente con pasos cortos y rápidos hasta alcanzarle para posar su mano derecha sobre el hombro del rubio y detenerle.

\- Te pido perdón una vez más por mi atrevimiento, pero agradecería humildemente si pudieras ayudarme guiándome por esta ciudad. – Le pidió Jack, normalmente no era propio de él pedir ayuda, pero la repentina desesperación que había sentido le había impulsado a solicitárselo. Sin embargo, la respuesta que recibió del rubio no fue lo que se hubiera imaginado.

\- Hey Johnny Bravo estima su tiempo, ve y molesta a otro – Le respondió tajantemente Johnny. Había perdido demasiado tiempo con ese sujeto, y esas lindas pollitas aún le estaban esperando. Jack se sintió abatido, sabía que estaba causando demasiadas molestias a ese lugareño, pero el viaje turbulento a través de aquel extraño portal, que le había conducido a ese mundo, le había agotado. Por lo mismo, no quería darse por vencido.

\- Por favor – Le mencionó una vez más, mirándole fijamente y apretando un poco más el hombro del rubio. Johnny se percató de que aquel chico Jackie, Jack, Jacko o como se llamara  le pedía insistentemente ayuda.

\- ¿Si te ayudo me dejarás tranquilo? – Cuestionó Johnny alzando una ceja impaciente, el chico era demasiado insistente. Jack sin pronunciar palabra alguna, simplemente asintió con la cabeza inclinándose agradecido, sintiendo como el nudo que se había formado en su estómago al sentirse solo desaparecía al saber que el rubio le acompañaría y ayudaría. No comprendía con certeza la naturaleza tan diversa de sus sentimientos, pero la atribuía simplemente al largo tiempo que había permanecido solo sin contacto de vida alguno en el periodo antes de enfrentarse a Aku, periodo en el que durante varios meses, su única interacción con otros seres había sido escuchar las últimas palabras de quienes  en pocos segundos habían fallecido en sus brazos pidiendo auxilio y venganza para acabar con la maldad de Aku…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Habían caminado juntos  casi media hora,  y en aquel lapso, Johnny le había mostrado a Jack algunos lugares cercanos aunque no tan concurridos, por supuesto, en aquel tiempo Johnny había aprovechado el silencio y la total atención de su interlocutor para expresarle el guapísimo, encantador, atractivo y bonito encanto que sólo poseía Johnny Bravo. Además de enseñarle el diploma que certificaba que él, Johnny Bravo, era el único hombre de toda Ciudad Aron que había ganado cinturón negro en todas las formas de las artes marciales.

\- ¡HA! – Se movía Johnny haciendo gala de sus espectaculares movimientos de artes marciales que tanto le encantaba exhibir.

Jack se sentía divertido, jamás había conocido a un hombre como el musculoso rubio que tenía en frente de él, pues durante el camino, el rubio había hecho alarde de todas sus características, haciendo a Jack esbozar una sonrisa, no podía negar que aquel hombre le parecía bastante atractivo, su contextura corporal era mucho más grande que la de él y había notado que todo su cuerpo estaba perfectamente tonificado y bronceado. Ciertamente, Johnny poseía un cuerpo digno de admirar para un guerrero samurái como él que valoraba la perseverancia en una meticulosa rutina de ejercicios para mantener un cuerpo ejercitado y en buen estado como aquel que exhibía el rubio. Sin embargo, no sólo era su perfecto estado físico lo que le parecía atrayente de Johnny, también le divertía su personalidad, si bien era cierto que hablaba con evidente pasión sólo de sí mismo, Jack  valoraba  enormemente la honestidad y espontaneidad con la que Johnny se expresaba. Pues estas eran características que le habían sido muy difíciles de encontrar en las personas que se habían presentado en su camino para derrotar a Aku, haciendo que de algún modo, él mismo se volviera mucho más precavido y desconfiado de aquellos que conocía.

“El engaño es el arma más poderosa de todas y la traición la ofensa más dolorosa” – Recordó Jack que su padre alguna vez le había dicho aquellas sabias palabras para prevenirle de ser precavido con cualquier desconocido. Sin embargo, para él, Johnny Bravo no parecía del tipo de persona que pudiera mentirle o engañarle. Por eso, sentía que podía depositar plenamente su confianza en él…

Johnny por su parte, seguía absorto en sus pensamientos contemplándose en cada reflejo que estaba a su alcance.

\- Oigan ¿quién es ese guapo? Oh soy yo. – Dijo Johnny, encantado al recordarse lo bonito que era, y fue entonces cuando se percató de que él y su extraño pelinegro acompañante habían llegado al parque de Ciudad Aron, el que a simple vista, podía apreciarse que estaba atestado de personas, en especial de lindas mamacitas para la alegría de Johnny.

\- ¡Oh sí, nenas! – Exclamó el rubio, posando su vista en una hermosa pollita peli naranja sentada tranquilamente en una banca, incapaz de contenerse ante tanta belleza, se próximo rápidamente a ella retirándose su camisa negra para impresionarla con sus músculos. Jack le seguía de cerca.

\- Hola preciosa, ¿quieres ver mis pectorales? – Le dijo secamente Johnny a la muchacha sentada en la banca. – Sin embargo, como era de esperarse la respuesta que recibió fue negativa.

\- ¡En tus sueños cerdo! – Le gritó la chica dándole una fuerte bofetada que le dejo la cara roja. Jack al ver esto se sorprendió y se preocupó al ver la evidente y dolorosa marca roja en la mejilla de Johnny.

\- ¿Estás bien Johnny? – Le dijo Jack preocupado, pero Johnny parecía desorientado pues sólo se limitaba a balbucear “Oh sí, le gusto” “Me ama”.

La chica que hasta entonces estaba contemplando a ese cerdo rubio sufriendo por la bien merecida bofeteada que le había dado, observó a un guapo muchacho pelinegro de atractivo cuerpo, aquel muchacho era todo bomboncito. ¿Acaso ese chico tan lindo era amigo de ese rubio? Sin seguir especulando la chica le preguntó directamente al rubio.

\- ¿Viene contigo? – Le preguntó la peli naranja a Johnny sin despegar su vista de Jack. Johnny notó que la nena que hasta hace unos segundos le había abofeteado e ignorado, le había vuelto a dirigir la palabra, sabía que la tenía loca, por eso le respondió enseguida recuperando la compostura.

\- ¿Oh te refieres a él? – Mencionó Johnny enarcando una ceja con total desinterés al referirse a Jack para agregar:

\- Lo acabo de conocer.

La chica al darse cuenta que aquel bomboncito de cabello negro no tenía ninguna relación con ese rubio, se dispuso a marcharse. Por un momento había pensado que tal vez a través del rubio podía ganarse el favor de ese guapísimo muchacho.

\- Oh pensé que era tu amigo – Dijo ella dispuesta a marcharse. Johnny se percató de que la nena había manifestado interés por el pelinegro e inmediatamente una idea descabellada cruzó por su cabeza. Si le decía a esa preciosura que el pelinegro era su amigo quizás esa mamacita quisiera quedarse más tiempo.

\- ¡Espera dulce pimpollo! ¿Te refieres a este chico? – Para ese momento Johnny rápidamente se había acercado a Jack por su espalda abrazándole por el cuello.

\- ¡Sí, somos amigos! – Fingió el rubio con entusiasmo con tal de obtener la atención de aquella nena.

La escena, que no había pasado inadvertida para el resto de los presentes, llamó la atención de varias chicas que habían estado observando desde un inicio, sin perder detalle alguno, a aquel hermoso muchacho oriental de cabello negro y piel pálida,  que había llegado acompañado por ese tonto rubio. Por lo mismo, varias chicas comenzaron a acercarse a Johnny gritando histéricas y prestándole excesiva atención sólo para demandar  información del pelinegro.

“¿Así que te llamas Johnny Bravo?” ¡OH JOHNNY!” “¿Es tu amigo?” “¿De cuándo se conocen?” “¿Qué edad tiene?” “¿Es soltero?” “¿Tiene novia?” “¿Me das su número?” “¿Podemos quedar para salir juntos?” “¿De dónde es?” “¿Vive cerca?” “¿Sabes cuál es su comida favorita?” “¿Sabes qué le gusta?” “¿Podemos vernos más tarde?” “¿Quieres venir a mi casa con tu amigo?”

\- Tranquilas nenas, hay suficiente Johnny Bravo para todas ¡UH! ¡HA! ¡JUM!  – Expresó Johnny.

Las chicas que se habían juntado a su alrededor no paraban de invadirle con numerosas preguntas respecto al pelinegro, quien hasta ese entonces confundido, se había mantenido al lado de Johnny siendo acosado también por varias chicas que demostraban curiosidad por él, algunas incluso habían llegado al extremo de abrir su kimono y tocar su pecho e intentar tocar sus partes íntimas. Jack se encontraba profundamente incomodo por aquello. Mientras que Johnny seguía extasiado con todas esas lindas sexys mamacitas que estaban locas por él. Decir que Jack era su amigo había sido la mejor idea que se le había ocurrido, el muchacho era como un imán para atraer a sexys mamacitas, quizás debía invitarlo a su casa y mantenerlo cerca para no alejar a esas preciosas señoritas.

Jack por su parte, incapaz de soportar aquello, intentó pensar como espantar a todas esas damas sin hacerles daño, pensó en su larga travesía al derrotar a Aku y en algo que pudiera servirle para huir de aquella situación y entonces empleó lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – Exclamó de pronto Jack, y como todas las chicas estaban locas por saber de él, le pusieron inmediata atención, dirigiendo su vista al mismo lugar donde él la dirigía. Jack aprovechándose de que tenía la atención de todas las doncellas mirando al mismo punto del suelo que él miraba, gritó:

\- ¡RATAS! – Las chicas ante el simple hecho de escuchar “ratas” atemorizadas por ver a esas horribles repulsivas, peludas y horrendas criaturas, salieron huyendo espantadas. Jack, se limpió el sudor que tenía en la frente, la cercanía de aquellas chicas le había hecho sudar en exceso. Si algo había aprendido en sus viajes era que sin importar de qué tipo de mujer se tratara, niñas, aldeanas, doncellas, cortesanas e incluso la misma esposa de su amigo El Escoces le tenían pavor a aquellas pequeñas criaturas. No obstante, antes de que pudiera seguir con la continuidad de sus pensamientos y con sus rápidos reflejos de samurái entrenado, cargó en sus brazos al rubio que al escuchar “ratas” había dado un fuerte brinco de susto.

-¡RATAAAAAAAAAS! – Gritó Johnny asustado, odiaba a las ratas tanto como le atemorizaban los payasos. Así que apenas escuchó a Jackie no había podido evitar dar un fuerte brinco atemorizado de que esas pulgosas criaturas pudieran contagiarle alguna enfermedad o peor aún ¡comerle vivo!

Jack al sentir a Johnny en sus brazos, se sonrojó de inmediato, en toda su vida no recordaba jamás haber cargado en sus brazos a un chico, mucho menos a alguien como Johnny, se sentía apenado por lo mismo, y más aún porque al tener así de cerca a Johnny, podía sentir un exquisito aroma a perfume emanar del cuerpo del rubio, ciertamente aquello era muy agradable para sus sentidos. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al sentir cómo el rubio comenzaba a temblar entre sus brazos. En ese momento, Jack sintió que pese a la corpulencia del musculoso hombre, Johnny se asemejaba mucho a un niño y sonriendo ante este pensamiento, le dijo:

\- Ya se fueron Johnny. – Fue lo que expresó el samurái, sin especificar si realmente se refería a las chicas o a las supuestas ratas.

Durante todo ese suceso, Johnny jamás se percató de que había actuado como una gallina frente a Jack, peor aun saltando como una niña asustadiza a sus brazos, aquel suceso fue demasiado fugaz para su mente como para fijarse en los detalles. No obstante, de lo que sí se dio cuenta fue de la desaparecieron de todas las lindas nenas.

\- ¡Esperen mamacitas lindas! ¡Aún hay mucho Johnny Bravo para ustedes! – Gritó Johnny en vano, pues para ese entonces las despampanantes chicas se habían marchado.

Johnny se sentía desanimado, todas aquellas hermosas mamacitas se habían largado por culpa de unas asquerosas y pestilentes ratas. Había perdido una vez más la oportunidad de tener una cita con algunas de esas lindas pollitas.

Hacía mucho tiempo que el rubio no obtenía tanta atención de parte de las lindas nenitas, por lo mismo, no sabía cuándo volvería a tener una oportunidad como aquella. Cabizbajo caminó unos cuantos pasos deteniéndose abruptamente debido a su estado de apatía.

¡PLAF! – Se escuchó un sonido del golpe, cuando Jack chocó con la fornida espalda de Johnny al no anticipar que éste se detendría abruptamente.

Johnny  sintió a Jack chocar contra su espalda y se volteó para observarle y cuando le vio, su rostro se iluminó al instante.

\- “¡Oh sí! ¡Lo había olvidado! ¡Johnny tiene una idea!" – Pensó el rubio, mientras tuviera a Jack con él, podría atraer a esas hermosas mamacitas cuando quisiera. Jackie era como un atrayente imán para las nenas. ¡Eso era! Retendría a Jack como fuera incluso si tenía que invitarlo a vivir a su casa y estaba seguro que su mamá no le diría nada, pero para eso el gran Johnny tenía que fingir pretendiendo ser su amigo. Esa era la genial idea que tenía Johnny en mente. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos fueron súbitamente interrumpidos cuando escuchó un fuerte gruñido proveniente del estómago de pelinegro. Jack por su parte,  se sorprendió al sentir su propio gruñido, por lo mismo, rápidamente, se llevó las manos al estómago intentando calmar su hambre y muy apenado le dijo a Johnny:

\- Lo siento, he pasado varias horas sin comer – Indicó con una voz calmada y suave el samurái expresando claramente su lamento, pues sentía enormemente las molestias que pudiera causarle a su acompañante.

Johnny le miró enarcando una ceja en señal de extrañeza. Sin embargo, justo cuando estaba a punto de comentarle algo, su estomagó gruñó también con un fuerte sonido.

\- ¡Oh cielos! – Exclamó Johnny dirigiendo su mirada a Jack para posteriormente intentar calmar con sus manos el fuerte sonido que hacía su estómago y sin poder evitarlo, mirándose fijamente por algunos segundos debido al sonido que provenía de sus estómagos, ambos se rieron por lo embarazoso del momento, disfrutando y olvidando tranquilamente los acontecimientos de hacía unos segundos. No obstante, fue Johnny quien rompió aquel encantador momento.

\- ¡Un segundo! ¿Qué hora es? – Se cuestionó de pronto el rubio, mirando rápidamente su reloj de pulsera como si su vida dependiera de ello para percatarse que pronto sería la hora del almuerzo.

-  ¡Oh diablos! ¡Hoy es tarde de rollo ahumado! – Expresó con impaciencia Johnny recordando el exquisito plato favorito que hoy le prepararía su madre. Jack por su parte simplemente le miraba interrogante y antes de que pudiera preguntarle a que se refería, sintió como el rubio súbitamente le tomaba de la mano con firmeza y comenzaba a jalarlo para aumentar la velocidad de sus pasos.

Jack al darse cuenta de aquel sorpresivo contactó, sintió como su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse rápidamente al mismo tiempo que de manera inexplicable sus mejillas empezaban a ruborizarse. El pelinegro no entendía por qué últimamente su cuerpo reaccionaba de aquella forma, pero intentaba tranquilizarse  recordándose a sí mismo que en toda su vida jamás había experimentado un contacto tan cercano como aquel que había experimentado con el atractivo rubio en ese día.

\- ¡Es hora de irnos Jackie! – Escuchó de pronto el samurái que el rubio le decía, no sabía exactamente a dónde pretendía dirigirse Johnny, pero si de algo estaba seguro Jack, era que sin importar a dónde le condujera el rubio en aquel desconcertante y ajeno mundo, él simplemente le seguiría, y así ambos tomados de la mano aumentaron la velocidad de sus pasos y continuaron juntos caminando.

Jack sólo se limitaba a seguir a su nuevo y curioso amigo rubio, admirando la singularidad y belleza de aquel mundo, mientras que Johnny simplemente se limitaba a caminar a toda velocidad jalando a la fuerza a Jack con el único objetivo de llegar a tiempo a la hora del almuerzo para disfrutar de la deliciosa comida que le tendría preparada su madre. Sin embargo, incluso con la única preocupación de disfrutar su rollo ahumado en mente, sentía que por alguna extraña razón la mano de Jack se sentía cálida al tomarla con la suya, por eso incluso si desconocía la razón no quiso arriesgarse a soltarla, pues algo le decía que si la soltaba, Jack se alejaría para siempre de su lado y lo necesitaba para atraer a esas sexys lindas mamacitas o al menos eso era lo que ingenuamente se decía…

 


	3. Pesadillas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los sentimientos de Jack al conocer a Johnny comienzan a desarrollarse con más intensidad, mientras que Johnny sin saberlo también comienza a sentir algo especial por el joven samurái y entre todo eso ambos comparten una noche singular...

**Capítulo III: Pesadillas**

Llevaban unos cuantos minutos caminando y durante aquel transcurso Jack había confirmado sus sospechas, Ciudad Aron, era una ciudad verdaderamente pacífica y encantadora, pues había observado atentamente cada detalle de la ciudad, desde sus apacibles y cordiales habitantes, hasta sus singulares transportes y construcciones. Aquella ciudad, no era como nada que hubiera visto antes, pues al respirar sentía un aire puro y fresco, que de cierto modo le recordaba al aire que se podía respirar, en aquellos frondosos bosques amazónicos por los que tantas veces había atravesado en su largo camino para derrotar a ese maligno ser del mal que había sido Aku.

Jack suspiró al recordar a aquel ser de la oscuridad, sentía como si hubiera sido hace unos minutos que le había derrotado para por fin acabar con esa incesante lucha en la que él había salido victorioso, pero ahora por fin podía disfrutar de una verdadera paz en su alma, aunque fuera en aquel mundo alejado de su pueblo,  hogar y seres queridos. Sintió de pronto, como una sensación de nostalgia comenzaba a invadirle, no le gustaba ese sentimiento, ni ese ni lo que últimamente estaba experimentando.

Antes, cuando debía preocuparse por derrotar a la personificación del mal que era Aku, sus sentimientos y su corazón estaban exclusivamente centrados en su labor de traer la paz al mundo, pero ahora que finalmente lo había conseguido, tenía demasiado tiempo para pensar y reflexionar sobre sus propios sentimientos y eso le llevaba inevitablemente a contemplar al hombre que caminaba en frente suyo.

\- “Johnny” – Pensó simplemente Jack, incapaz de dejar de admirar la contextura tan varonil de su amigo quien caminaba con pasos seguros y rápidos.

La mano de Johnny aún continuaba sosteniendo firmemente la suya sin dejarle ir un solo segundo. Hasta donde recordaba, jamás antes otro chico le había tomado de la mano ni siquiera cuando era niño, pero Johnny simplemente lo hacía en silencio, conduciéndole por aquella ciudad desconocida de una manera admirable. Aunque incluso para ese entonces desconocía a donde le dirigía, pero mientras lo hacía, no podía evitar disfrutar y sonreír por la actitud de su amigo, quien simplemente cantaba una canción alabando lo guapo que era.

\- _Si eres guapo y lindo como yo, di que sí. Si eres guapo y lindo como yo, di que sí.  Si eres guapo y lindo como yo, sólo tienes que decir que bonito eres tú._   – Cantaba Johnny con un masculino y agradable melodioso tono de voz, aproximándose cada vez más cerca a su casa. Después de recordar que esa tarde comería el delicioso rollo ahumado que le prepararía su madre, sus ánimos se habían multiplicado.

 ¡Amaba la comida de su mami! Nadie cocinaba mejor que su mamá ni siquiera Pops, que por cierto, también cocinaba delicioso, pero nada se comparaba con el amor y dedicación que su mami colocaba en todas las comidas que le preparara a él, Johnny Bravo, su hijo favorito, y bueno, de hecho su único hijo, pensaba Johnny hambriento y entusiasmado, mientras escuchaba el sonido de los tacones de madera de Jack siguiendo sus propios pasos. Su ahora nuevo “amigo” se mantenía en silencio siguiéndole sin perderle de vista, el chico era bastante callado, pero Johnny podía percibir que éste estaba atento a cada una de sus palabras y eso le agradaba demasiado, pues para él era algo completamente nuevo.

Hasta donde recordaba su círculo social sólo se componía del monótono Pops, quien solía darle buenos consejos, pero siempre apostaba en su contra desconfiando de él; su molestosa, y parlanchina vecinita Suzy  quien le interrumpía siempre en sus mejores momentos, y el desquiciado de  Carl, quien siempre le arrastraba para formar parte de alguno de sus extraños experimentos locos. La mayoría de ellos le escuchaban y luego le interrumpían para centrarse en sí mismos, pero Jack era diferente, él le escuchaba atentamente guardando silencio dándole toda su atención y eso le agradaba.

\- ¡Ya estamos aquí Jackie! – Se detuvo súbitamente Johnny frente a una hermosa y amplia casa de fachada color lila y techo azul, adornada con un florido y espacioso ante jardín.

\- ¿Qué lugar es este, Johnny? – Expresó calmadamente Jack al observar la bella y gran construcción que se alzaba frente a él, y extrañando para ese momento la calidez de la mano de Johnny que había soltado la suya hacía unos segundos.

\- ¡Estás en territorio de Johnny! – Expresó entusiasmado el rubio, feliz de estar de vuelta en casa aunque con su curioso acompañante.  Jack permaneció en silencio, esperando pacientemente que Johnny hablara para ver si le aclararía a que se refería con “territorio” y como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos Johnny agrego:

\- ¡Bienvenido a la mansión Bravo! – Aclaró Johnny, y al escuchar aquellas palabras Jack se sorprendió inmediatamente, abriendo sus ojos  enormemente al caer en cuenta que Johnny le había guiado hasta su humilde morada.

\- Yo… - Jack quería decirle que se sentía halagado de que le hubiera concedido el honor de llevar a un simple desconocido como él a su hogar, pero fue interrumpido por el estrepitoso gritó de Johnny al abrir de golpe la puerta de su casa.

-¡YA LLEGUÉ MAMÁ! ¿Dónde está mi rollo ahumado? – Fue lo primero que preguntó Johnny al llamar a su madre, mientras su estómago rugía de hambre.

\- Johnny cariño, ¿eres tú? – Se escuchó una voz femenina preguntar desde la cocina. La madre de Johnny se encontraba cocinando el delicioso rollo ahumado que tanto le gustaba a su bebé Johnny y cuando le pareció escucharlo, dejo la cocina para acercarse al living y comprobar que efectivamente si se trataba de su hijo.

\- Johnny cielo, llegas tarde. – Mencionó la señora Bunny, al ver que efectivamente se trataba de su hijo, pero cuando notó que éste venía acompañado, no pudo más que alegrarse. Una hermosa chica de cabellos negros sueltos que usaba un curioso vestido blanco, estaba acompañando a su muchacho. Feliz de ver que su hijo venía con una chica no pudo más que expresar su enorme emoción y alegría. Parecía que por fin su bebé estaba creciendo.

\- ¡Oh Johnny querido! ¿Quién es esa linda chica que viene contigo? – Expresó con entusiasmo Bunny, llevándose una mano a la boca debido a la sorpresa.

Jack quien hasta ese entonces había permanecido en silencio junto a Johnny, no pudo más que sentirse nuevamente apenado al ser confundido con una chica en ese día y sólo en ese momento al mirar su reflejo en un espejo colgado en la pared de aquella habitación, se percató que aún llevaba su cabello suelto, recriminándose por su evidente descuido, rápidamente se recogió  el cabello, luciendo como siempre solía hacerlo.

\- Le pido disculpas si mi apariencia le ha confundido. Me llaman Jack. – Expresó humilde y calmadamente Jack dirigiéndose a la respetable madre de Johnny con una reverencia, para presentarse debidamente.

La madre de Johnny le miró sorprendida, aceptando con un asentamiento de cabeza sus disculpas, al mismo tiempo que miraba interrogante hacia la dirección donde se encontraba su hijo, observando en silencio la escena sobando su estómago aún por el hambre que sentía.

\- Johnny cariño ¿quién es este chico? – Interrogó Bunny a su hijo. Sin embargo, aquella pregunta tomó a Johnny por sorpresa. Pensándolo bien ¿Qué debería responderle a su madre? ¿Qué Jackie era un extraño que había conocido el pozo de Ciudad Aron y le había arrastrado para ayudarle a conseguir unas lindas mamacitas y que pretendía fingir ser su amigo para usarlo? Johnny enarcó una ceja mientras se rascaba la cabeza pensando en que cómo debería introducir a Jack, pero fue el mismo chico oriental el que le respondió a su madre.

\- Soy un amigo de su hijo, señora. Es un gusto conocerle. – Expresó con su voz calma y varonil Jack,  llevándose las manos bajo las mangas de su kimono de seda blanca para inclinarse haciendo un  honorable gesto de saludo.

Bunny al escuchar de palabras del atractivo muchacho pelinegro que era amigo de Johnny, y al verlo comportarse tan educado, no pudo evitar alegrarse enormemente al saber que su Johnny había traído a un amigo a casa. Cualquier amigo de su lindo tesorito sería bien recibido.

\- ¡Oh querido el gusto es mío! ¡Qué muchacho tan encantador has traído Johnny! – Exclamó Bunny, feliz de que Johnny tuviera un nuevo amigo.

Johnny por su parte, sentía una extraña sensación molesta en su pecho, como si estuviera engañando al pelinegro ¿realmente el muchacho era su “amigo?” El rubio no podía asegurarlo pues apenas había conocido al extraño chico hacía unos cuantos minutos. De cierto modo sentía que lo que hacía no era correcto y le causaba una extraña sensación de intranquilidad en su pecho.

Miró al chico inclinarse saludando a su madre, y observó su rostro sereno y tranquilo, Jackie lucía relajado y el simple hecho de verle de alguna forma le hacía sentir a Johnny una paz y sensación de tranquilidad inexplicable como la sensación de satisfacción que sentía después de comer una deliciosa comida. Ante este último pensamiento, su estómago una vez más le recordó la necesidad de alimento.

\- ¿Mamá dónde está mi rollo? ¡Tengo hambre! – Gritó Johnny hambriento por querer comer su almuerzo y olvidando sus confusos pensamientos previos.

\- Oh jaja ¡qué descuidada soy! – Respondió la señora Bravo, mirando a Jack para decirle:

\- Jack cariño siéntete como en tu casa. – Expresó cordialmente Bunny invitando a aquel chico amigo de su hijo. Jack se encontraba agradecido y apreciaba enormemente la hospitalidad de la madre de Johnny al poderle ofrecer estadía y confort en su humilde hogar.

\- Es muy gentil de su parte señora Bravo, aceptaré su ofrecimiento. – Expresó seria y agradecidamente el samurái.

\- ¡Oh querido llámame sólo Bunny!  - Rió la mujer, pensando que Jack era un encantador chico muy especial.

\- Así lo haré entonces Bunny. – Asintió Jack, y la señora Bravo se sintió complacida de que Johnny hubiera traído a un chico tan educado, ignoraba las circunstancias en las que el adorable chico había conocido a su bebé, pero el muchachito era simplemente encantador. Eso pensaba Bunny, cuando fuertes rugidos del estómago de su hijo y Jack captaron su atención.

\- Toma asiento cariño, te serviré a ti y a Johnny mi exquisito rollo ahumado, te encantará -  Le dijo Bunny mientras se dirigía a buscar la bandeja con el almuerzo.

Johnny por parte, se encontraba feliz, por fin podría comer su plato favorito. El simple pensamiento le alegró, después de todo conquistar chicas era mucho más fácil con el estómago lleno.

Johnny, Jack y Bunny, se sentaron a la mesa, Jack se limitaba a comer en silencio,  mientras Bunny observaba complacida como su hijo disfrutaba de su comida, mientras éste devoraba todo rápidamente tragando y evidenciando su hambre.

\- ¿Cómo está la comida cariño? – Le preguntó Bunny.

\- Mhg eshta delishiosa ma…má – Respondió Johnny hablando con la boca llena como era su costumbre.

\- Johnny cariño, no hables con la boca llena – Le reprochó la señora Bravo, tomando una servilleta para limpiar el rostro de su hijo.

Jack observó aquella escena divertido, al ver el amor que la señora Bravo le tenía a su hijo, y lo encantador que se veía el rubio siendo tratado como un niño, pero al mismo tiempo sintió un poco de nostalgia al recordar a su madre, pues a su mente vinieron diferentes imágenes desde que él era niño y ésta le cargaba en sus brazos o le enseñaba a hacer sombreros de paja. También recordó cuando la vio esclavizada y demacrada trabajando forzosamente en la mina de Aku.

Jack cerró los ojos por largos minutos, intentando deshacerse de aquel triste recuerdo, para recordar la última vez que la vio cuando apareció la esencia maligna de Aku, y sintió la calidez de sus brazos abrazándole protectora y dulcemente como sólo podía hacerlo una madre, y entonces sonrió para volver a la realidad y escuchar las palabras de Johnny al alabar las habilidades culinarias de su madre.

\- ¡La comida de mi mamá es la mejor! – Se alegró Johnny, amaba a su madre y amaba mucho más lo bien que ésta cocinaba.  – Fue en ese momento cuando la señora Bravo, se percató de la hora que era y recordó el importante asunto que tenía que atender obligándole a dejar solo a su bebé.

\- Johnny cariño… - Aprovechó la señora Bravo para hablar con su hijo y prosiguió:

\- Tú sabes lo mucho que mamá adora jugar lotería, bueno hay un gran torneo en una tierra lejana llamada Las Vegas y mamá va a tener que dejarte sólo un par de días. – Expresó la señora Bravo, amaba a su Johnny con todo su amor propio de una madre, pero también amaba la lotería y no quería perder el gran torneo que se desarrollaría en unos días. Normalmente no dejaría jamás solo a su pequeño bebé, pero el ver a ese respetuoso, confiable y capaz chico Jack sintió que podía dejar a su tesoro al cuidado de éste.

\- Pero mamá no sé nada de cocina ¿Qué voy a comer? ¿Cómo voy a vivir? – Expresó Johnny preocupado y comenzando a entrar en pánico al escuchar las palabras de su má, pero Bunny disipó sus dudas de inmediato.

\- Oh no te preocupes por eso cariño, puedes tomar dinero de nuestro jarra de dinero para comprar lo que necesites, y Jack te hará compañía. ¿Verdad que sí querido? – Le preguntó Bunny a Jack mirándole con lo que Jack pudo apreciar en sus ojos como una mirada de ruego.

El joven samurái no entendía que eran esas “Vegas” que tenía que visitar la señora Bravo con tanta urgencia al punto de dejar solo a su hijo por algunos días. Sin embargo, sería un honor para él agradecer aquella deliciosa comida y la hospitalidad de la madre de Johnny cuidando debidamente de su hijo, mientras ella viajaba a aquella tierra lejana. 

\- Será un placer para mí cuidar de su hijo, Bunny. – Expresó seriamente Jack, dejando en claro con su tono de voz firme, el compromiso que depositaba en sus palabras.

\- Oh Jack ¡eres un encanto! – Le abrazó la señora Bravo, feliz de saber que dejaría a su bebé con ese chico tan cortes y apto. Desde ya sentía que Jack era como un ángel, con esos hermosos ojos negros profundos y esas impecables ropas blancas, aunque la espada que llevaba le intimidaba un poco, pero un chico tan guapo y adorable como ese sólo podía ser bueno.

\- Johnny bebé ya debo irme, mi vuelo saldrá en una hora. Trata bien a nuestro invitado, te veré en unos días cariño. – Fue lo último que dijo la señora Bravo, antes de despedirse dándole un maternal beso en la mejilla a su hijo y un fuerte abrazo de agradecimiento a Jack, y entonces se retiró para dirigirse a su ansiado juego de lotería…

Cuando mamá Bravo dejo la casa, Johnny se quedó observando por un largo tiempo la puerta, con una mirada de nostalgia. Aquella mirada intensa no pasó desapercibida para Jack al notar la melancolía de su amigo al extrañar a su madre, pues como había observado ambos eran muy cercanos, por ello quiso distraer al rubio.

\- Tu hogar es maravilloso Johnny. – Le mencionó Jack dándole una cálida sonrisa, y haciendo justo como quería que Johnny le mirara para así distraerle de sus nostálgicos pensamientos.

\- Supongo que sí. – Fue lo que le respondió Johnny desganado, pero sin evitar mirarle con curiosidad, tenía que admitir que Jackie era un chico bastante peculiar.

El tono desganado de Johnny no pasó inadvertido para Jack, quien evidentemente se encontraba preocupado. Por lo que había apreciado, su amigo solía ser bastante carismático y alegre, por lo mismo el verle así le causo un sentimiento de malestar, pues Johnny lucía mucho más atractivo cuando sonreía y el verle así era inusual, por eso intentaba hacer conversación para distraerle, pensando en qué podía hacer para animar a su amigo, observó detalladamente la habitación en la que se encontraba y fue cuando un aparato cuadrado llamó su atención. Levantándose de la mesa, se dirigió a aquel aparato inspeccionándolo, intentado descifrar qué era, cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba ni remotamente cerca de averiguarlo, interrogó curioso al rubio con la esperanza de que su pregunta y curiosidad pudieran distraer al musculoso rubio.

\- ¿Qué es este singular aparato? – Inquirió tocándolo por todos lados.

Johnny, quien hasta ese momento se encontraba cabizbajo pensando en los días en que no vería a su madre, siguió con la vista cada uno de los movimientos de Jack y cuando se acercó a la televisión y le preguntó qué era no pudo más que mirarle con extrañeza. Sí, definitivamente Jack era un chico extraño.

\- ¿Te refieres a esto? – Preguntó el rubio para asegurarse de que efectivamente el pelinegro le preguntaba acerca de la tele, cuando observó a Jack asentir positivamente, tomó el control remoto y encendió el aparto.

\- ¡WHOO HAAAA KYA!! – Se escucharon sonidos de movimientos de artes marciales provenientes de la tele.

Jack se sorprendió al ver a personas atrapadas en aquel extraño aparato cuadrado. No obstante, cuando Johnny se percató del programa que estaban pasando por la televisión, se alegró de inmediato y comenzó a imitar los mismos movimientos de nada más ni nada menos que su estrella de cine favorita: Squint Ringo, y por supuesto a quien declaraba su héroe e ídolo.

\- ¡Oh sí! ¡Cielos! – Expresó entusiasmado Johnny con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro ¡oh sí! No todos los días tenía la oportunidad de encender la televisión para ver en ella a su ídolo protagonizando una de sus películas favoritas, y aquella alegría y cambio de humor fueron notorios para Jack, quien al ver a Johnny volver a ser el mismo, sonrió.

\-- ¡Esto Jackie es la televisión! ¡El mejor invento creado por el hombre y la gente pequeñita que vive dentro de ella! – Johnny Bravo estaba feliz, oh, sí, si había algo que le gustaba tanto como el rollo ahumado, eran las películas de acción y karate protagonizadas por su estrella favorita. Por eso, debido a su alegría, tomo de la mano a Jack sin percatarse de este gesto, y lo arrastró junto a él para sentarse en el sofá y ver aquella película, no sin antes explicarle al pelinegro que aquel aparato transmitía señales desde una estación de televisión en Hollywood.

Jack agradeció la respuesta del rubio al aclarar sus dudas respecto a los extraños aparatos que formaban parte de ese mundo. Sintió la mano cálida de Johnny una vez más en aquel día tomar la suya firme, pero con delicadeza, mientras el rubio le conducía al cómodo sofá de aquella habitación contándole lo mucho que admiraba a ese habilidoso karateca llamado Ringo, y así ambos se sentaron a disfrutar lo que Johnny llamaba “película”.

El tiempo transcurrió, lento, pero de manera grata para ambos a lo largo de la película. Johnny estaba fascinado imitando todos los movimientos de karate de su ídolo y explicando a Jackie todos los detalles de la trama, la historia y los personajes de la película. Sin embargo, de vez en cuando se detenía para explicarle al pelinegro qué era y para qué servía todo lo que éste desconocía. Desde aquellos “carruajes” (como les llamaba Jack) de cuatro ruedas conocidos como automóviles hasta los extraños aparatos de dos ruedas conocidos como “motocicletas”.

Johnny le explicaba pacientemente a Jack qué era cada mínimo y extraño aparato que el pelinegro desconociera, sin perder su humor característico y con una paciencia que Jack complacido agradecía, y el grandioso y guapo Johnny Bravo podía notar la gratitud de aquel chico.

Johnny tenía que admitirlo, el pelinegro le agradaba, no recordaba jamás haberse divertido tanto viendo una de sus películas favoritas en compañía de alguien. Sin embargo, Jack se reía divertido con las cosas que le contaba e incluso le hacía preguntas dándole toda su atención, y Johnny Bravo amaba ser el centro de atención.

Jack por su parte se sentía tranquilo y contento, aquella “película” le estaba enseñando mucho más de aquel extraño mundo de lo que hubiera imaginado, y las explicaciones detalladas de Johnny le estaban siendo de gran ayuda. No recordaba jamás haberse sentido de aquella forma, tan tranquilo y en paz con el mundo y consigo mismo.

Desde que el samurái podía recordar, lo único que había sentido hasta ese entonces era preocupación y tensión constante ante la enorme responsabilidad que tenía al cargar sobre sus hombros la responsabilidad de librar al mundo de la maldad de Aku.

Sin embargo, ahora que reinaba la paz en su mundo y también en aquel nuevo mundo, por primera vez, podría de disfrutar de la más mínima acción sin temer que de la nada algún robot o asesino quisiera cobrar su vida. Incluso la comida que había disfrutado con Johnny le había sabido maravillosa. No obstante, lo que más apreciaba era la enorme amabilidad de su amigo. Se sentía afortunado de haber cruzado su camino con el rubio, no sólo le había guiado amablemente a través de los lugares de aquella ciudad, indicándole que eran e impidiéndole que se perdiera, sino que también de manera generosa le había acogido en su maravilloso hogar, e incluso ahora pacientemente le respondía y explicaba con detalles todo lo quería saber dada su curiosidad en búsqueda de información por saber más de ese singular mundo.

\- ¡Oye viejo viste eso! – Soltó de pronto el rubio, interrumpiendo de inmediato los pensamientos del muchacho pelinegro. Jack asintió sonriendo relajado, afirmando a Johnny que efectivamente había visto ese sorprendente movimiento de artes marciales ejecutado por Ringo, sin decirle que él también era capaz de hacerlo.

\- Por supuesto que sí Johnny.  – Afirmó Jack sonriendo.

Johnny dirigió su vista para mirar a Jack y le observó sonriendo y con una mirada de agrado en sus ojos. Por algunos segundos ambos se miraron fijamente, y en aquel intercambio extenso de miradas, Johnny pudo apreciar los profundos y oscuros ojos negros de Jack.

Los ojos de Jack parecían expresarlo todo en su mirada, gratitud, serenidad, alegría. En aquel instante, Johnny sintió como si de pronto el mundo se detuviera a su alrededor y sólo estuvieran en el mundo él y el pelinegro. Los ojos de Jack eran exóticos, hechizantes e hipnóticos y por un momento deseó contemplarlos por siempre, en ese momento lo olvidó todo. Olvidó a las sexys mamacitas lindas que tanto le gustaban, olvidó al maravilloso Squint Ringo, olvidó la película que veía y sólo se concentró en las hermosas facciones orientales del atractivo chico que tenía frente a sus ojos y por supuesto en aquellos expresivos ojos que parecían abstraerlo segundo a segundo.

Jack era un chico guapo, reconoció, y en ese momento al albergar ese pensamiento, sintió como podía escuchar los propios latidos de su corazón incrementar el ritmo, “pum pum” palpitaba rápidamente su corazón. Sentía de la nada unos deseos enormes de abrazar a ese chico, no entendía exactamente qué le estaba pasando a su cuerpo o qué era lo que estaba sintiendo, tampoco entendía porque en su mente procesaba todo aquello, lo único que sabía era que se sentía correcto...

 - Y DESPUÉS DE NUESTRA GRAN PROGRAMACIÓN, UNAS PAUSAS COMERCIALES DE NUESTRO NUEVO PROGRAMA DE ESPECTÁCULOS: CHICAS SEXYS EN BIKINI – Se escuchó provenir de la televisión, pues la maravillosa película de Ringo había acabado y ahora estaban dando comerciales.

\- SI LE GUSTAN LAS CHICAS LINDAS NO SE PIERDA MAÑANA: CHICAS SEXYS EN BIKINI por CARTOON TV – Repitió la presentadora del bloque televisivo de aquella hora.

\- ¿Chicas sexy en bikini? – Procesó súbitamente Johnny, saliendo completamente del trance en el que hasta hacía unos segundos se había encontrado absorto al contemplar al pelinegro y posando nuevamente sus ojos en la televisión.

\- ¡Oh sí, muñeca, me encantan las chicas en bikini! – Exclamó disfrutando las escenas de aquel comercial de T.V.

Jack hasta entonces había estado contemplando al rubio, cuando éste dirigió su mirada hacia él. Sin embargo, lamentablemente las gafas oscuras de Johnny le impedían ver sus ojos, por eso lo único que podía contemplar era el deslumbrante cabello dorado de Johnny que no dejaba de sorprenderle, pues en sus viajes jamás había visto a nadie con esa tonalidad de cabello tan fascinante. Con todo y eso, tampoco pudo evitar apreciar el trabajado cuerpo de Johnny, ciertamente como ya lo había aceptado Johnny no sólo era  un chico guapo como constantemente se proclamaba, sino que también era carismático. Jack no solía ser confiado con desconocidos, pero conforme compartía más con su nuevo amigo, reafirmaba sus pensamientos de que Johnny Bravo era todo un hombre, pero sobre todo digno de confianza y respetable y lo que era más importante: le agradaba.

\- Uuuaaaahhh – Bostezó después de unos cuantos minutos Johnny, y acto seguido Jack también le imitó con un bostezo parecido.

\- Parece que el acontecer de hoy nos ha agotado. – Expresó serenamente Jack, un tanto somnoliento, pero aún con su suave y masculino tono de voz.

\- ¡Tienes razón viejo! Es hora de que el guapo Johnny Bravo vaya a la cama ¡UH! ¡HA! – Exclamó Johnny realizando sus movimientos usuales rápidamente, y agregó:

\- Y tú vienes conmigo – Y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar a Jack, Johnny le jaló nuevamente de la mano como tantas veces lo había hecho desde que le había conocido, y así le condujo a la habitación de su madre, en donde dormiría, ya que por supuesto él Johnny Bravo dormiría en su propio dormitorio.

\- ¡ZAS! – Se escuchó de pronto un fuerte golpe cuando Johnny abrió la puerta de la habitación de su madre, golpeándola en el proceso.

\- ¡Oh cielos, creo que nunca había notado el decorado floral de la habitación de mi mami!  - Mencionó sorprendido Johnny al notar aquella peculiar decoración.

\- Ciertamente es muy primaveral – Comentó Jack al notar aquella habitación, pues de cierto modo la decoración le agradaba, pues con tantos diseños de flores le hacía recordar los hermosos bosques en los que tantas veces había descansando de sus batallas con Aku.

\- Bueno viejo, puedes dormir en la habitación de mi mami, el gran Johnny Bravo dormirá en su propio cuarto. – Le expresó el rubio a su pelinegro acompañante.

\- Agradezco nuevamente tu generosidad Johnny – Le agradeció sinceramente Jack con una sonrisa cálida. Jack se sentía sorprendido de sí mismo, pues desde que había llegado a ese curioso mundo y había conocido a su rubio amigo, parecía sonreír más a menudo algo que jamás hacía.

Johnny al observar la sonrisa sincera de Jack y su expresión de gratitud no pudo más que dedicarle también una de sus sonrisas.

\- Lo que sea viejo.  – Y sin más que decirle, se retiró dejando a Jack solo en la habitación de su madre, pero aún recordando aquella mirada de gratitud de Jack y su sonrisa. Ciertamente le gustaba ver al chico samurái sonreír, pues parecía que cuando Jack sonreía se volvía mucho más atractivo de lo que ya era, pensó en ese momento Johnny sin percatarse o imaginar siquiera aquel cumplido que le había hecho al pelinegro en sus inocentes y curiosos pensamientos…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

La noche reinaba tranquilamente en Ciudad Aron y las estrellas brillaban iluminando de manera intensa el oscuro cielo nocturno que se alzaba en lo alto.

Jack descansaba plácidamente durmiendo en la habitación de la señora Bravo, y en su rostro podía verse con los tenues rayos de la luna que se filtraban por la ventana, una expresión de paz, que le hacía lucir tan encantador como si se tratara de un bello durmiente. Parecía que aquella sería una noche tranquila. Sin embargo…

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHGHHHHHHHH PAAAAAYASOOOOOOOOOOOO! - Súbitamente de la nada, en el silencio de le residencia Bravo, se escuchó un fuerte y espeluznante gritó provenir de la voz de Johnny.

Aquel gritó fue lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer que Jack, quien hasta entonces dormía cómodamente, abriera los ojos de golpe, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, sintió la puerta de la habitación de la madre de Johnny abrirse súbitamente de golpe y observó una enorme silueta, como podía apreciar gracias a los tenues rayos de la luz de luna, que se filtraban en la habitación.

Rápidamente estiró su mano, para alcanzar su preciada espada que hasta ese entonces yacía con él junto a su lado y cuando se dispuso a atacar a lo que fuera que había perturbado su sueño y espantado a su rubio amigo, se percató de que éste se encontraba a su lado.

\- ¡¡MAMÁ, MAMÁ NOS INVADEN!!!!!! – Gritó atemorizado Johnny, temblando como si de un niño se tratara aferrándose a una manta que sostenía en sus brazos.

\- ¿Johnny? – Susurró tranquilamente Jack, aunque preocupado intentando descifrar qué era lo que sucedía a su amigo sin soltar ni por un segundo el fuerte agarre con el que sostenía su preciada espada.

Johnny se encontraba atemorizado, recordaba estar en una cita con una sexy y elegante mamacita rubia que vestía un seductor traje rojo y le pedía besarle como nunca nadie antes le había besado, cuando de pronto un grupo de ¡PAAAYAAASOOOOS! Habían aparecido de la nada rodeándole y lanzándole pies de limón, mojándole con pistolas y globos de agua, bailando alocadamente con su típicas ropas a su alrededor, haciéndole burlas y poniéndole horribles caras. Humillándole de una manera vergonzosa mientras él lloraba en un rincón despavorido.

Johnny era un hombre de pocos temores salvo la posible excepción de los payasos. Por eso, como solía hacerlo cuando tenía una horrible pesadilla corría en medio de la noche a la habitación de su madre y ésta le permitía dormir en el chifonier con la luz encendida para alejar esas espeluznantes pesadillas, y esta vez no había sido diferente, salvo con el considerable detalle de que había olvidado completamente que su madre había viajado.

\- ¿Johnny? – Llamó una vez más Jack a su amigo quien temblaba visiblemente despavorido, al observar esto,  el pelinegro colocó su mano derecha en el hombro derecho de Johnny dándole suaves palmaditas para llamar la atención de éste.

Johnny, quien hasta ese entonces estaba aterrorizado y seguía aferrándose inútilmente a su cobija como si ésta pudiera darle protección, escuchó la voz de su amigo pelinegro hablarle y gracias a las suaves palmaditas que Jack le daba en su hombro, lentamente comenzó a entrar en razón, dándose cuenta de que había tenido una horrible pesadilla con sus más grandes temores: PAYASOS.

\- ¡Oh diablos! ¡Jack! ¿Qué haces ahí? ¡¿Dónde está mamá?! – Interrogó alarmado y aún confundido Johnny, mientras seguía abrazando su mantita.

\- ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas Johnny? Tu madre dijo que viajaría a una tierra lejana. ¿Sucede algo amigo? Luces un poco atemorizado. – Explicó y preguntó Jack preocupado, sin ignorar el significativo hecho de que el rubio le había llamado correctamente por su nombre, en vez de llamarme “Jackie” como solía hacerlo desde que le había conocido. Escuchar su nombre ser pronunciado correctamente por Johnny, le hizo sentir un extraño cosquilleo en el estómago. Sin embargo, no quiso profundizar más en aquel difuso sentimiento al estar preocupado por  el rubio.

\- Oh no es nada es sólo que bueno ehhh verás, tuve extraños sueños sobre y entonces… - Intentó excusarse nervioso y avergonzado Johnny. De cierto modo en aquel instante se sentía un poco patético y ese no era uno de sus sentimientos favoritos para alguien como él, para Johnny Bravo. No obstante, su sueño había sido demasiado nítido y real como para haberlo pasado por alto.

Jack por su parte, comprendió de inmediato que Johnny tenía miedo tras haber tenido, la que suponía, debió haber sido una horrible pesadilla. El joven samurái recordaba perfectamente aquella sensación de pavor cuando aún era un niño y su madre le acurrucaba en sus brazos y le contaba cuentos para olvidar sus tormentas pesadillas, pero incluso aún después de iniciar su viaje para volverse un guerrero samurái disciplinado en todas las artes marciales que pudieron enseñarle, continuaba teniendo aquellas pesadillas con la única diferencia de que el causante de ellas era ese maligno demonio de Aku y no había nadie que pudiera calmarme, por ello comprendía perfectamente cómo se sentía Johnny y quería hacer algo por el rubio. Por lo mismo, sin querer  incomodarle le invitó humildemente a dormir junto a su lado.

-  Me temo que no has sido el único en tener un mal sueño, amigo Johnny. Yo también me encuentro atemorizado por uno – Mintió como pudo Jack, con una voz serena y calma, expresando en ella toda su empatía, no quería hacer sentir mal a su amigo, por lo mismo pensó que la mejor manera de hacerle sentir bien y tranquilizarse era decirle que él también había tenido un mal sueño, y que por lo mismo se encontraba atemorizado.

\- Me temo que jamás había visitado un mundo tan extraño como este. Me honraría profundamente el que me hicieras compañía esta noche durmiendo a mi lado -  Expresó Jack demostrando en sus ojos toda la preocupación que sentía por el rubio y aferrándose a su espada imitando el gesto de Johnny quien se cobijaba en su manta para enfatizar el miedo que sentía, aunque éste último fuera fingido.

\- ¡Oh ya entiendo! – Expresó sorpresivamente el rubio, intentando recuperar su compostura. ¿Quieres que el guapo Johnny Bravo te haga compañía esta noche para espantar tus pesadillas? ¡UH! ¡HA! ¡JUM! – Expresó Johnny con sus movimientos marciales para intentar recuperar su compostura, y luego de hacer un gesto como si estuviera pensando por largo tiempo,  aclaró:

\- Pues sí, ¿por qué no? – Y sintiéndose un poco más compuesto, se recostó en aquella cama bajo las frazadas junto a Jack. Sin embargo, a pesar de esto aún se sentía un tanto intranquilo en aquella completa y aterradora oscuridad de la habitación de su madre.

Jack, quien para ese entonces había decidido mover su espada y depositarla en el suelo aunque a su alcance para no incomodar a Johnny, pudo sentir ante la proximidad de sus cuerpos el temor que aún parecía apoderarse de Johnny. Por ello, pensando en cómo distraerle, quiso contarle una historia…

\- Cuando era un niño, mi madre solía contarme historias ¿quieres escuchar una, Johnny? – Le expresó casualmente Jack, recostándose de costado para apreciar mejor al musculoso rubio.

Ambos muchachos se encontraban recostados a escasos centímetros uno al lado del otro, Jack tan sólo dormía con su característico fundoshi blanco, mientras que Johnny dormía con sus característica pijama con estampado de tigre. Sin embargo, aun así ambos, silenciosamente, podían sentir la calidez emanar del cuerpo del otro.

Johnny quien observaba atentamente al pelinegro  o al menos lo que podía ver de su rostro a través de sus típicas gafas oscuras con aquellos débiles rayos de luna que iluminaban la habitación de su madre, observó cómo Jack se recostaba de costado observándole con sus grandes y expresivos ojos oscuros. Sin embargo, lo que llamó la atención del rubio fue que Jackie quisiera contarle una historia. Johnny amaba las historias, sobre todo cuando su mami se las contaba para hacerle dormir por las noches tenebrosas como esas, por eso respondió positivamente.

\- Está bien, tienes toda la atención de Johnny – Le dijo el rubio, normalmente él era siempre quien buscaba desesperadamente llamar la atención de cualquiera, pero en esta ocasión sentía que deseaba escuchar al pelinegro, quizás la historia de Jack pudiera calmar sus nervios y hacerle dormir como solían hacerlo siempre las historias que le contaba su mamá.

\- Yo… provengo de un mundo más allá de las estrellas… - Comenzó a narrar su propia historia Jack, con una voz llena de firmeza al desear contarle a Johnny su propia historia de su vida desde sus orígenes.

\- Entonces ¿no eres de por aquí? – Cuestionó Johnny alzando una ceja en confusión, Jack asintió suavemente con la cabeza y entonces agradeciendo la atención que le daba Johnny, procedió…

\- Soy… el hijo perdido de un pueblo devastado…  pasé toda la vida preparándome para luchar contra un maligno ser llamado Aku…

Hasta ese entonces, el joven samurái, jamás le había contado a nadie de manera tan detallada su propia historia de vida y cómo había comenzado su extensa lucha desde que tan sólo era un niño. Sin embargo, sentía que debía contarle a Johnny cada aspecto de lo que había vivido, por lo mismo, con una voz suave, pero claramente cargada de un tono decisivo, le relató a Johnny todo aquello que había experimentado con cada detalle hasta el punto de llegar a ese mundo.

Durante un largo tiempo narró cada etapa de su vida, desde el abandono de su hogar, pasando por el intenso entrenamiento que tuvo sin dejar de lado ningún detalle, y cuando finalmente, iba a concluir con la batalla contra el mismísimo Aku, guardó silencio por un segundo y se percató de la tranquilidad de la noche, una tranquilidad que era interrumpida por unos fuertes ronquidos provenir de nada más ni nada menos que de Johnny.

Jack esbozó una sonrisa, en algún momento de su relato, Johnny había caído rendido por el  cansancio y el sueño como un niño.  Sin poder contenerse el joven samurái observó detalladamente a su amigo, podía sentir la rítmica respiración de Johnny e incluso con sus fuertes ronquidos podía percibir su aliento aun oliendo a rosas. Jack ensanchó su sonrisa, y recordó aquella ocasión cuando el rubio estuvo a punto de darle un beso. Al recordar ese suceso sus mejillas se tiñeron inmediatamente de un dulce color rosa.

Jack sentía sus mejillas arder ante el pensamiento, pero por alguna razón desconcertante aquella sensación de calidez no le molestaba, al contrario, le hacía sentir algo demasiado maravilloso e inexplicable. Por largos segundos, Jack continuó contemplando atentamente a Johnny, aún con los débiles rayos de la luna; sin embargo, lamentó el hecho de no poder observar cómo serían sus ojos, pues desafortunadamente Johnny, incluso en sus sueños portaba sus característicos lentes oscuros.

\- Mmm mamacitas. – Balbuceó dormido Johnny, ante la sorpresa de  Jack, quien continuaba pendiente disfrutando de contemplar por largos segundos al rubio. Sin embargo, rápidamente se preocupó al notar como Johnny comenzaba a patalear en sus sueños y a mascullar palabras entrecortadas.

\- Mn no pa… yasos… ale jen se de mí – Se inquietaba Johnny mientras dormía comenzando a moverse bruscamente agitándose en la cama.

Jack quiso calmarle llamándole suavemente por su nombre mediante susurros y dándole suaves palmaditas en sus hombros. Sin embargo, todo esfuerzo empleado por calmarle fue en vano. Rápidamente intentó pensar en algo efectivo para calmar a su inquieto y perturbado amigo, pero lo único que recordó frente a aquella situación fue la voz de su madre cantándole dulces melodías y canciones de cuna cuyas letras en ese momento le parecían indescifrables. 

Jack se encontraba un tanto angustiado, le preocupaba la forma en que Johnny se agitaba y se revolvía entre las sabanas visiblemente afectado por sea lo que sea que estuviera aquejando sus sueños. Tenía que hacer algo, y hacerlo rápido, ¿pero qué? Se preguntaba el samurái intranquilo, y entonces en ese momento, hizo lo único que se le vino a la mente, lo único en lo que pudo pensar al instante y un tanto avergonzado, comenzó a cantar con su característica voz masculina, pero con un tono suave, una canción que había oído a los chicos del futuro gobernando por Aku, cantarle y cuya letra era lo único en lo que podía pensar en aquel momento dada su enorme simplicidad…

“Gotta get back

Back to the past

Samurai Jack

Gotta get back

Back to the past

Samurai Jack”

Jack se sentía avergonzado y un poco tonto al repetir su nombre para referirse a sí mismo en aquella pegajosa y simple canción que había oído a algunos chicos jóvenes cantarle en el futuro, alentándole a volver al pasado. Lo único que sabía era que hablaba sobre él y su regreso al pasado. Por ello, fue lo único en lo que pudo pensar con tal de hacer que los sueños de su amigo volvieran a otorgarle tranquilidad y para la alegría de Jack, pareció funcionar, pues el rubio había dejado de moverse y patalear inquietamente en la cama, para retomar su rítmica respiración y volver a emitir fuertes ronquidos.

Jack se sintió aliviado al contemplar que su amigo había recuperado la calma, y sin poder evitarlo sintió la enorme necesidad de acariciar su rubia caballera. Incapaz de controlar sus propios movimientos, estiró su mano hasta alcanzar los rubios cabellos de Johnny y le acarició la cabeza sorprendiéndose al notar que los cabellos de éste eran suaves, manejables y dóciles.

\- ZZZZZZZzzzzzzzz – Roncó sonora e inconscientemente Johnny al sentir sin saberlo que alguien tocaba su sagrada y dorada cabellera.

Jack soltó una suave risa al notar esto, Johnny era muy curioso, jamás había conocido a alguien como el rubio, pues incluso los ronquidos de éste eran simpáticos y graciosos. Pensó Jack sintiendo un profundo agradecimiento por haber conocido a Johnny, quien desde que había llegado a ese mundo no había hecho más que ayudarle y enseñarle pacientemente todo, y fue en aquel momento, que Jack no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué su amigo rubio no era popular con las mujeres,  dada su sinceridad y carisma, y simplemente llegó a la conclusión que quizás las chicas de ese mundo no estaban acostumbradas a chicos como Johnny:  sinceros, directos y espontáneos, con todas las características que hacían que él le valoraba, incluso aún más de lo mucho que le apreciaba al punto de llegar a gustarle vivir en aquel mundo por el simple hecho de que en él se encontraba Johnny…

\- Johnny Bravo… - Susurró suavemente Jack, disfrutando oír el nombre del rubio salir de sus propios labios, y sin darse cuenta cerró sus ojos inconscientemente, se acomodó en aquella cama y cayó también rendido por el sueño, contento de todo lo que había acontecido en ese mundo desde su arribo y envuelto deliciosamente en el exquisito aroma que emanaba únicamente de Johnny…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ojalá les haya gustado. Lamentablemente necesito formatear mi pc y no podré publicar en algunos días, pero cuando vuelva actualizaré apenas puedas. A quien sea que lea esto. Gracias por leer.


	4. Sentimientos Encontrados

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de muchos momentos, Johnny y Jack descubren sus sentimientos.

**Capítulo IV: Sentimientos Encontrados**

La mañana en Ciudad Aron, aquel día, era inusualmente fría pese a tratarse de un nuevo día de primavera. El cielo estaba nuboso y la briza del viento era gélida; no obstante a pesar de los rayos del sol que iluminaban a aquellas tempranas horas, tal parece que aquel día la temperatura en Ciudad Aron no ascendería.

En una habitación de particular decoración florida, dos jóvenes dormían tranquilamente uno al lado del otro, disfrutando de la calidez de sus cuerpos y la fragancia que emanaba del otro. Sin embargo, el que más parecía disfrutar de su sueño era nada más ni nada menos que un hombre conocido como, Johnny, Johnny Bravo, para ser más exactos.

Johnny dormía tranquilamente disfrutando de un grato sueño en el que era atendido por numerosas chicas lindas, quienes le resguardaban del fuerte e intenso sol matinal, que le daba directo a la cara y que hubiera bloqueado su vista de no ser por sus características gafas oscuras.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo el sol se volvía más intenso, Johnny intentaba taparlo por su propia cuenta usando sus manos, pero era inútil, cada vez, segundo a segundo,  se volvía más intenso, y antes de pudiera seguir intentando cubrirse, abrió sus ojos de golpes, un tanto confundido para darse cuenta que en realidad los rayos de sol que se filtraban por la ventana de aquella habitación le habían despertado.

\- Oh cielos… que bien dormí. – Expresó Johnny, estirándose en la cama dispuesto a comenzar un nuevo día, mientras por unos segundos se retiraba sus gafas para tallar sus ojos, sin recordar precisamente en dónde se encontraba. Cuando se aseguró de tallar sus ojos debidamente y volvió a colocarse sus gafas, miró el lugar en donde estaba, notando que lucía muy diferente a como recordaba, su propio cuarto.

\- ¿Qué es todo este decorado de flores? – Se cuestionó Johnny, intentando recordar lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior.

\- ¡Oh sí! ¡Es la habitación de mi mami! – Recordó Johnny al mismo tiempo que rememoraba los sucesos de la noche, recordaba haber tenido una pesadilla, haber ido a la habitación de su mami para descubrir a Jack atemorizado al igual que él por una pesadilla. Jack le había pedido quedarse y posteriormente le había contado parte de la historia de su vida.

\- Jack… - Mencionó Johnny recordando al chico de cabellos oscuros como la noche y mirando hacia su lado para verle ahí durmiendo, tranquilamente como un bello durmiente.

Johnny se sorprendió a verle, Jack lucía sumamente relajado mientras dormía, sus cabellos negros estaban completamente desparramados sobre la almohada, quiso acariciar los cabellos del chico y cuando estiró sus manos y los peinó sigilosamente para evitar despertar al pelinegro, se percató de lo suaves y sedosos que éstos eran.

-  Cielos, que bonito cabello tiene este chico. – Expresó sorprendido el rubio, nadie tenía el cabello más bonito que él y Farrah Fawcett y bueno ahora Jack, Admitió Johnny, sin poder evitar contemplar al chico samurái y percatarse de que podía apreciar su torso desnudo al verle sin ese extraño vestido blanco que usaba, nunca entendería el particular gusto del pelinegro por usar aquella extraña vestimenta, pero hey ¿quién era él para criticar los gustos del chico cuando le encantaban  las sexys mamacitas en diminutos bikinis?

Pensó Johnny, dirigiendo una vez más su mirada para contemplar el musculo torso desnudo del pelinegro. A pesar de que Jack poseía una contextura más pequeña, tenía un cuerpo bastante atractivo y bien trabajado, contempló Johnny notando los músculos de sus brazos y de su torso desnudo. Jackie era un chico bastante atractivo y casi tan bonito y guapo como él…

\- Si fueras una chica, serías el primero en la lista de citas de Johnny. – Dijo Johnny para sí mismo, pensando en el interesante y exótico atractivo único de su pelinegro amigo. Sin embargo, el samurái quien al sentir los movimientos de Johnny en la cama, había despertado, escuchó perfectamente aquel comentario y al hacerlo sintió como si su corazón de la nada fuera golpeado por una filosa y envenenada flecha.

Sin que el rubio lo notara, se llevó una mano al pecho intentando calmar la extraña sensación de dolor que le habían provocado aquellas simples palabras, sin entender el motivo por el que su corazón de guerrero había sido afectado por aquello e intentando ignorar el pensamiento, fingió con un bostezo despertar incluso cuando ya se encontraba despierto.

\- Muy buen día, mi estimado amigo. – Saludó cordialmente el samurái, con su característica cordialidad, feliz de saber que gracias a sus cuidados Johnny había sido capaz de conciliar apropiadamente el sueño y había logrado descansar.

\- ¡Buenos días Jackie! – Saludo animado Johnny, después de una reponedora noche de sueño, nunca había dormido tan bien cómo aquella noche y extrañado por unos segundos se preguntaba el porqué. No obstante, dejando aquel pensamiento de lado, bajó de la cama, para observar como solía hacerlo cada mañana su rostro en el reflejo de un espejo.

\- ¡Oh cielos! Hoy es un bonito día, pero no tan bonito como yo. – Expresó al observar su reflejo y agregó:

\- ¿Quién es ese guapo? ¡Oh sí, soy yo! – Exclamó feliz, Johnny, observando lo varonil y guapo que era, aunque esto por supuesto ya lo sabía. 

\- “Sí, hoy definitivamente será un buen día” – Pensaba o al menos eso era lo que ingenuamente el rubio creía…

Jack por su parte, quien hasta ese entonces había contemplado a su amigo sonriendo y divertido por la actitud tan relajada de Johnny, no podía más que asentir en sus pensamientos ante lo que decía Johnny, no sólo por lo guapo que era, sino también porque hoy parecía que sería un agradable día, aun cuando la mañana era un poco fría. Sintió de pronto un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo ante la pérdida del contacto de las cálidas frazadas, pues para ese entonces se había levantado de la cama mirando de frente a Johnny y vistiendo únicamente su blanco fundoshi que apenas cubría su hombría. Con una rapidez propia de un habilidoso samurái como él, tomó su kimono y comenzó a vestirse, pero justo cuando lo estaba haciendo, Johnny dejó de observar su reflejo para dirigir su atención a él.

Johnny, quien hasta ese entonces había contemplado atentamente su atractivo reflejo, se giró para decirle al pelinegro que tomaría un baño, pero justo cuando se volteó en aquel momento, observó cómo Jack procedía a colocarse su blanco kimono, notando frente a sus ojos, el escultural cuerpo que poseía Jack en todo su esplendor con una visión bien definida de su cuerpo desnudo, sus ojos comenzaron observando su cuello para descender lentamente por su torneado pecho, descendió suavemente por su abdomen, bajando disimuladamente por su entrepierna hasta observar aquellas trabajadas y fuertes piernas del pelinegro, al observar el cuerpo semidesnudo del samurái, Johnny sintió como comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, para alguien como él, no era común el apreciar la belleza masculina excepto la suya, pero definitivamente Jack era todo un papacito.

Jack sintió de pronto la intensa mirada de Johnny sobre su cuerpo recorrerlo de pies a cabeza, aquella mirada intensa le hacía sentirse nervioso e inseguro con sentimientos desconocidos para él; quien generalmente siempre se mantenía bastante seguro, confiado y alerta, pero ahora al saber que alguien con un maravilloso cuerpo como el que poseía Johnny le observaba, comenzó a sudar copiosamente justo como lo hacía cuando se ponía nervioso, el hecho de saberse observado por el rubio le hacía sentir demasiado consciente de su propia desnudez y cuerpo, pues como el honorable samurái que era, solía sentir bastante pudor por su cuerpo y la veces que había quedado semidesnudo en combate buscaba una rápida forma de cubrirse, por ello con una rapidez digna de un guerrero como él, ató rápidamente su kimono y le dirigió una mirada interrogante a Johnny.

\- ¿Sucede algo? – Interrogó Jack, mirándole un tanto tímido y curioso aún manteniendo firmemente sujeto los lazos que ataban su kimono para evitar cualquier descuido. Johnny quien se había quedado sin palabras, observando la deslumbrante belleza oriental de Jack, tartamudeó un poco avergonzado de haber sido descubierto mirándole y comenzó a rascarse su nuca.

\- Yo… bueno… tú…. verás… - Johnny estaba sin palabras, no entendía por qué se había quedado por tantos minutos apreciando el maravilloso cuerpo del chico pelinegro, pero justo en ese momento recordó lo que pretendía hacer desde que había despertado de sus dulces sueños.

\- Este guapo Adonis se preguntaba si tomarías un baño ¡JUM! ¡HA!  – Respondió rápidamente Johnny, realizando unos movimientos matutinos de karate al referirse a sí mismo como un Adonis. Jack al escuchar la propuesta de Johnny, asintió positivamente.

\- Estaría profundamente agradecido si pudiera hacerlo. – Respondió de manera cortes y agradecida Jack, la última vez que había tomado un baño bajo una cascada había sido días antes de emprender su viaje para la batalla final con Aku.

\- Sígueme Jackie, el gran Johnny te enseñará el camino. – Le indicó Johnny, sintiendo la enorme necesidad de conducir a Jack tomándole la mano como lo había hecho desde el día que le conoció, pero por alguna razón algo le decía que sería inapropiado después de haberle estado observando de aquella forma, por eso tan sólo se limitó a conducirle al baño…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~                                           

\- ¿Qué clase de aparato es este? – Preguntó curioso Jack, observando desconcertado por milésima vez aquel extraño tubo de metal que Johnny había llamado “ducha”, y aquella enorme vasija de porcelana, que el rubio había identificado como “tina” mientras le explicaba cómo funcionaba.

 Johnny se encontraba aun usado su pijama dentro de la tina señalando a Jack las llaves de agua fría y caliente respectivamente para hacer largar el agua de la ducha.

\- Sí estás conviviendo con Johnny debes seguir estas reglas. – Le dijo Johnny seriamente mientras posaba una de sus manos en la extraña válvula pegada a la pared de aquel inusual “baño”.

\- Espera que el agua se caliente… – Le expresó Johnny abriendo el agua caliente de la ducha y sosteniendo con sus manos el jabón de baño mientras continuó.

\- Y nunca dejes caer el jabón porque podría ser ¡¡PEEEEEEEELIGROSOOOOOOOOO!! – Gritó Johnny al tropezar con el jabón que torpemente había dejado caer de sus manos, golpeándose en la tina de baño y sintiendo el agua caliente de la ducha caer sobre su cuerpo y rostro. Al sentirla rápidamente se levantó como pudo.

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH. – Gritó al sentir su piel arder por el contacto con el agua caliente. – Jack había observado la escena con detalle para comprender como funcionaba el aparato, pero al ver a Johnny resbalar, caer y quemarse, no pudo evitar expresar su preocupación.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien, Johnny? – Mencionó el pelinegro llevando su mano al rostro de Johnny  quien se había puesto ligeramente rojo por el vapor del agua caliente.

Johnny al sentir las manos callosas, pero cálidas del samurái posarse sutilmente sobre su rostro, sintió instantáneamente sus mejillas y orejas enrojecer, al mismo tiempo que su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse por aquel íntimo y cercano contacto del chico oriental, quien le acariciaba el rostro con una suavidad excepcional, mirándole fijamente para saber si se encontraba bien.

Aquellas manos de Jack eran, aunque callosas, sumamente cálidas y por alguna razón, suaves. Johnny no recordaba jamás haber sentido caricias tan afectuosas como esas. Normalmente estaba acostumbrado a sentir sólo fuertes bofetadas y golpes de las chicas con las que intentaba ligar en vano, pero aquella sensación por alguna razón le gustaba, le gustaba saber que Jackie le tocaba de aquella forma tan afectuosa demostrándole su preocupación…

Jack, quien se había alarmado al  ver lo que había ocurrido con Johnny, condujo sus manos al rostro de éste inspeccionado para ver si había en él algún signo de quemadura. La piel de Johnny era sumamente suave y podía sentirla incluso bajo sus callosas manos resultado de la práctica y uso constante con la espada. Incapaz de poder contenerse comenzó a acariciar con suaves y afectuosas caricias el rostro de Johnny, intentando recordar en sus palmas cada facción del atractivo rubio incluso aunque no pudiera ver sus misteriosos ojos.

Durante algunos segundos, ambos muchachos continuaron en esa situación, contemplándose en silencio mientras les rodeaba una enorme nube de vapor. Johnny deseaba permanecer así por siempre, sintiendo la calidez de las manos de Jackie, mientras que Jack hubiera deseado sentir por siempre aquella suavidad incomparable de la piel de Johnny. Sin embargo, fue el agua excesivamente caliente lo que les obligó a separarse forzosamente de aquel mágico hechizo en el que ambos parecían haber caído.

\- Yo… Creo que puedo hacerlo solo. – Expresó tímidamente Jack, retirando sus manos del rostro de Johnny y cerrando las llaves del agua, para enseñarle que efectivamente había comprendido como usar aquel extraño aparato. Johnny al escuchar las palabras de Jack supo de inmediato que el chico quería tener privacidad.

\- Bueno… yo… entonces creo que iré a realizar mi rutina de ejercicios matutina ¡HA! ¡HUM! – Expresó Johnny con su voz de siempre y con unos movimientos bastantes torpes de karate en comparación a los acostumbrados, rápidamente abandono el baño. Sintiendo aún la intensidad de su corazón golpeando duramente contra su pecho, llevándose una mano a este, intentándole calmarle.

\- ¡Oh diablos! – Exclamó Johnny. ¿Qué había sido todo eso allá adentro? ¿Realmente él, Johnny Bravo había disfrutado las caricias de un chico en su rostro? Johnny estaba consternado por sus propios pensamientos, aquellas caricias de Jack se habían sentido como la caricia de una suave y fría briza en un caluroso y asfixiante día de verano y lo peor de todo era que a él, Johnny Bravo, le había gustado. Intentando alejar aquellos extraños pensamientos sobre el hechizante chico de ojos negros que consideraba a Jack, encendió la televisión desesperadamente buscando en ella algún programa dónde pudiera apreciar a hermosas mamacitas en bikini, sí, lindas pollitas, sexys nenas, MUJERES como las que a él le gustaban para intentar alejar aquellos desconcertantes pensamientos de su mente.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~

Jack se sentía confundido, en todos sus años de viaje luchando contra las fuerzas demoniacas de Aku, jamás había sentido lo que Johnny hacía despertar en él. El joven samurái jamás había tocado de aquella afectuosa manera a algún otro hombre, ni mucho menos había demostrado tanta preocupación por alguien que fuera de su mismo sexo.

Ciertamente, sentía una enorme gratitud hacia el musculoso rubio por enseñarle las curiosidades de aquel desconocido mundo, pero aquello que sentía, parecía crecer cada vez más conforme pasaba su tiempo con el muchacho, para él Johnny era un hombre carismático, agradable, divertido y sencillamente encantador en todo sentido. Desde que le había conocido, no había hecho más que reír divertido por las ocurrencias y palabrería del rubio, pero al mismo tiempo se había sentido fascinado por su atrayente personalidad sincera y espontánea. La honestidad era una cualidad que Jack apreciaba por sobre todas las cosas, y en Johnny ésta simplemente desbordaba.

Jack no comprendía la naturaleza tan extraña de sus confusos y perturbadores sentimientos hacia el rubio. Sí, consideraba que era un hombre atractivo, le agradaba su compañía y desde que le había conocido, jamás había experimentado tanta paz y alegría. ¿Sería acaso porque Johnny era ahora uno de sus pocos amigos? Jack analizó aquel pensamiento razonando que  su atracción hacia el rubio se debía a su largo periodo de soledad en su travesía. Sin embargo, sentía que Johnny le gustaba, le gustaba lo suficiente como para querer quedarse en aquel loco mundo, sólo por el simple hecho de que en él existía Johnny...

Queriendo distraerse del confuso rumbo de sus pensamientos sobre quien consideraba su amigo, abrió la llave del agua caliente de la ducha, sintiendo como ésta comenzaba a mojar su cuerpo. Talló su cuerpo, limpiándolo minuciosamente y se aseguró de limpiar cada uno de sus cabellos. Sin embargo,  cuando sintió el agua tocar una parte específica de su espalda, sintió un fuerte dolor en ella. Recordaba haber sentido una molestia después de haber derrotado a Aku, pero con los sucesos no había tenido tiempo de reparar en aquella inconformidad que le había acompañado todo ese tiempo.

Salió de la ducha envolviéndose en un enorme pedazo de tela blanca absorbente que Johnny había llamado “toalla” para secarse e intentar observar, en frente del enorme espejo de aquel baño, qué era aquello que sentía en su espalda y grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que en ella, tenía una horrible herida aún sin cicatrizar que podía identificar claramente como las marcas de las garras de Aku.

\- Lo había olvidado. – Expresó simplemente Jack, al recordar que en su feroz lucha, en algún momento, Aku había logrado herir su espalda, creía que tan sólo se había tratado de un rasguño, pero ahora comprobaba que efectivamente Aku le había lastimado.

Jack sintió de pronto un enorme enojo e impotencia, ¿acaso ese demonio de Aku nunca le dejaría tranquilo incluso en aquel mundo? – Pensó frustrado el samurái, al sentirse disgustado por llevar aquella horrible marca. Para un samurái como él una herida sin dudas era un acto de valentía y una muestra de orgullo, y si bien era cierto que su cuerpo tenía numerosas y pequeñas heridas, aquella marca de ese maligno ser de Aku, simplemente le causaba repugnancia y vergüenza, después de todo había sido hecha cobardemente en la espalda sin ningún honor en ello y el causante había sido el ser más despreciable, sádico y malévolo que alguna vez había conocido.

\- ¡Maldito seas Aku! – Bufó molesto Jack, apretando fuertemente los puños en frustración, había sido marcado por aquel demonio como si fuera de su propiedad. Sabía que una vez aquella herida cicatrizará se desvanecería con el tiempo, pero el simple hecho de saber que llevaba esa marca le enfermaba.

Por largo tiempo se quedó ahí frente al espejo, deseando poder borrar aquella marca, y poder olvidar los tormentosos recuerdos de ese futuro sombrío en el que había vivido, quiso recordar el pasado, pero en él también había dolor y sufrimiento. ¿Qué era lo que le quedaba? Se preguntó a sí mismo, y entonces recordó que hasta ese entonces la única época de felicidad que había disfrutado era su actual presente. Es cierto, ahora se encontraba en ese mundo, con un nuevo destino y en él se encontraba Johnny.

\- Johnny… – Susurró Jack, recordando al rubio, recordó la noche pasada y lo indefenso de aquel musculoso y fuerte hombre. Johnny aún a pesar de ser todo un hombre, solía actuar como un niño y aquello hizo que Jack se sintiera relajado y un poco más animado. Si había algo o mejor dicho alguien que pudiera animarle con su peculiar forma de ser, ese era nada más ni nada menos que Johnny Bravo, por eso recordando que el rubio le había dicho que ese día irían de compras, se apresuró para vestirse con su sedoso kimono y salir del baño.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

El sol brillaba cálido en lo alto del cielo, pero a pesar de sus rayos, aquella mañana de primavera continuaba siendo excesivamente fría. Dos horas habían transcurrido desde que Johnny y Jack habían despertado, ambos se habían duchado, vestido y compartido un curioso desayuno de cereales con leche. Para Johnny, aquello era su “comida” matutina de cada día, pero para el samurái aquella comida había sido algo completamente nuevo y a pesar de sus gestos y renuencia cuando Johnny le había ofrecido un tazón con aquella extraña mezcla, la había aceptado solo para descubrir que sabía magnifico.

Para ese entonces, ambos jóvenes a se encontraban a tempranas horas en el centro comercial de Ciudad Aron. Jack vestía su típico kimono blanco de seda, y su tradicional calzado geta, mientras que Johnny portaba su típico atuendo de siempre, pero con la particular diferencia que en esta ocasión a causa del frio matutino, vestía una camisa blanca y una chaqueta de cuero negra.

Ambos caminaban lado a lado, Johnny recorría con su vista todo el centro comercial, intentando localizar a alguna sexy mamacita linda, pero debido a lo temprano que era, había poca gente, mientras tanto Jack contemplaba maravillado la inmensidad de todas y cada una de las tiendas, preguntando a su rubio amigo, que era cada uno de los objetos que desconocía y para qué servían.

\- Jamás había visto un lugar tan inmenso como este, Johnny. – Expresó asombrado el oriental pelinegro al observar atentamente cada una de las tiendas de aquel centro comercial en el que se encontraban. En todos sus años viajando por el mundo del futuro, jamás había visto una construcción con semejantes dimensiones como aquella, por eso no podía evitar sorprenderse de la belleza y magnificencia de aquel lugar con su increíble iluminación, tiendas coloridas, plantas silvestres y fuentes de agua, jamás pensó que pudiera observar todo aquello reunido en un mismo lugar.

\- Te agradezco profundamente el que me hayas traído aquí, Johnny. – Le mencionó Jack agradecido al rubio, sentía como si su agradecimiento por el chico de gafas oscuras siguiera creciendo más aún hasta volverse infinito, jamás tendría las palabras para expresarle cuánto significa para él que el rubio le guiara en aquel mundo.

\- Sí como sea, no hay problema.  – Respondió Johnny despreocupado mientras seguía buscando sexys mamacitas lindas, ahora que tenía a Jack consigo, sentía que como en el parque de Ciudad Aron, el pelinegro sería otra vez un imán para las chicas. No obstante, su sensor desarrollado de nenas hermosas desafortunadamente no captaba a ninguna a esas horas.

\- ¡¡CHOCODENT EN OFERTA!! ¡¡LEVE SUS BARRAS!! – Se escuchó de la nada en aquel lugar, a un hombre gritar y Johnny al escuchar aquello no pudo más que alegrarse al escuchar el nombre de su chocolate preferido.

\- ¿Acaso escuché Chocodent? – Se preguntó Johnny, alzando una ceja como solía hacerlo cuando se interrogaba a sí mismo para asegurarse de algo, y cuando escuchó al hombre de las barras, gritar una vez más aquella maravillosa oferta, tomó a Jack de la mano y le jaló a aquella tienda.

\- ¡Oh sí! ¡Chocodent! ¡Deme 10, extraño sujeto de los chocolates! Y quédese con el cambio.  – Le dijo Johnny al vendedor, sacando algunos billetes del interior de su billetera para comprar aquella imperdible oferta de su delicioso chocolate favorito, mientras que Jack le miraba interrogante.

-¿Johnny? – Preguntó curioso Jack mirándole sin entender que era lo que su amigo había comprado con tanto afán. Johnny al escucharle, le miró sólo para darse cuenta que aún se encontraban tomados de la mano, el rubio al pensar que Jack le interrogaba por la unión de sus manos rápidamente le soltó, causando que la mirada de Jack se ensombreciera pues cada vez que Johnny le tomaba de la mano, sentía como su corazón se llenaba de una calidez y alegría indescifrable sólo para quedar con un sentimiento de vació cuando el rubio le soltaba.

Johnny por su parte se sentía un poco avergonzado, había tomado a Jack de la mano sin pensar que a éste pudiera incomodarle y cuando el pelinegro le interrogó mencionando su nombre, no pudo más que sentirse abochornado, pues no podía negar que incluso si al pelinegro le había molestado, a Johnny Bravo le había gustado sentir la calidez de las callosas manos del samurái  y más aún saber que bastaba solo con estirar sus manos propias manos  para sentir que Jack se encontraba a su total alcance…

\- ¿Johnny? – Llamó de nuevo Jack esta vez posando con delicadeza una de sus manos sobre el hombro del rubio para intentar llamar su atención.

\- ¿Hm? – Fue todo lo que respondió Johnny mirándole fijamente a través de sus oscuras gafas.

\- ¿Qué es aquello que has comprado con tanto anhelo? – Cuestionó Jack sin perder de vista aquellos pequeños paquetes rojos que el rubio cargaba en una bolsa.

\- ¿Te refieres a esto? – Le señaló Johnny abriendo un paquete y agregó:

\- Es un dulce, la comida más importante del día para Johnny, ten Jackie prueba uno. – Le pasó Johnny.

Jack tomó la pequeña barra de lo que Johnny llamaba “chocolate” no recordaba jamás haber comido algo similar a eso, considerando que toda su vida había cazado, pescado o asado su propia comida. Con cuidado, le dio un mordisco al chocolate  y al sentirlo, en su lengua, se sintió maravillado. El dulzor de aquello no era como nada que hubiera probado antes, ni siquiera el azúcar del té que solía gustarle se le comparaba a aquello.

\- Mmm está delicioso Johnny. – Respondió Jack encantado, saboreando cada pedazo de aquella barra que masticaba de a pedazos para degustarlo.

\- Nada como Chocodent, el chocolate que cepilla tus dientes mientras lo acabas. – Expresó Johnny mientras continuaba comiendo ya su tercera barra de chocolate y fue en ese momento cuando se percató de que debido a la textura y el relleno cremoso de aquel chocolate, Jack tenía un poco de crema en la comisura de sus labios.

Cuando Johnny observó los labios de Jack con atención, tragó saliva duro, por alguna razón los labios de Jack parecían increíblemente sensuales e incitantes en aquel momento, y más aún cuando Jack sintió la crema y la limpió con un excitante movimiento de su lengua.

En aquel momento el corazón de Johnny comenzó a latir duro, y sintió como de pronto de la nada se le subía la sangre a la cabeza y sentía una intensa necesidad de besarle, quería besar a Jack, quería tomarlo de la cintura, atraerlo contra su cuerpo y besarlo sin descanso y sin remedio, quería deslizar sus dedos por aquellas oscuras y suaves hermosas hebras de cabello negro que poseía, y recorrer con las palmas de sus manos cada centímetro de la musculosa piel del chico frente suyo.

Parecía como si de la nada hubiese sido poseído por un demonio al albergar semejantes pensamientos ardientes y lujuriosos con el inocente chico oriental, que tan sólo se limitaba a disfrutar con deliciosos gemidos de deleite, aquella simple barra de chocolate que claramente jamás había tenido el placer de probar.

\- Mmm me encanta el sabor de esto Johnny, es delicioso.  – Le respondió simplemente Jack, cuando acabó con su barra de chocolate, a lo que Johnny aún en su propio mundo simplemente le respondió:

\- Yo también creo que sabes delicioso.  – Le dijo Johnny,  mirándole fijamente sin que Jack pudiera saberlo pues como siempre Johnny ocultaba su intensa mirada tras sus oscuros lentes.

Jack al escuchar esto, abrió enormemente los ojos en sorpresa y sintió como su corazón también se aceleraba súbitamente con aquellas simples y sensuales palabras salir de la boca del rubio, con aquel varonil y sensual tono de voz que tanto caracterizaba al musculoso rubio. Sin embargo, ¿había escuchado bien? O ¿su mente le había jugado trucos? ¿Acaso su atracción descubierta por Johnny le estaba jugando una broma? ¿Realmente le gustaba Johnny? ¿Sentía algo más profundo por aquel rubio?

Jack no lo sabía, para él desde que había caído en aquel mundo, todo lo que había experimentado era absolutamente nuevo. Antes cuando combatía jamás tenía tiempo para pensar en cómo se sentía. Sin embargo, ahora que la paz reinaba en aquel mundo y tenía la certeza de que también en el pasado y el futuro, podía pensar en todo, y parecía que sus únicos pensamientos más presentes involucraban a aquel rubio. No obstante, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escuchó a Johnny corregirse al decir:

\- Ehhm quiero decir yo también creo que sabe delicioso  el… el… Chocodent  por supuesto jajaja. – Clarificó Johnny al darse cuenta del enorme error que había cometido al expresar aquel pensamiento riendo un tanto nervioso, pero aparentando naturalidad. ¿Qué le estaba pensando?

\- “¡Oh diablos! ¡Un segundo! ¡Contrólate Johnny!  ¡Se supone que a ti te gustan las lindas mamacitas! ¡¿Un momento?! ¡¿SE SUPONE?! No puede ser, ¿acaso, acaso? ¡¿Me estoy enamorado de Jackie?! – Se alarmó Johnny ante tan escabroso pensamiento, se suponía que él era Johnny, Johnny Bravo, y le gustaban las nenas, pollitas, mamacitas, chicas, todo lo que fuera una guapa y linda MUJER, sin importar que tan extraño fuera su atractivo, entonces ¿por qué estaba comenzando a ver diferente a Jack? Quien era ¡Un hombre! ¡Igual que él!  Pensaba exaltado Johnny, evitando mirar al pelinegro y con ese  cúmulo de pensamientos fue que súbitamente se escucharon provenir, del centro comercial, unos agónicos gritos de auxilio.

\- ¡AUXILIOOOOOOOOO AYUDA POR FAVOR! ¡AYUDENOS!  ¡SOY MUY BELLA Y SEXY! ¡AYUDA POR FAVOR! – Se escucharon repentinamente unos fuertes gritos femeninos.

Johnny y Jack al escuchar aquellos gritos de alguna parte del centro comercial pidiendo auxilio intentaron identificar el lugar de donde provenían. Jack al escucharlos inmediatamente su primera reacción fue tomar su apreciada espada que siempre cargaba consigo, mientras que Johnny simplemente buscaba por todos lados la fuente de esas voces.

\- ¿CHICAS? ¿UNA SEXY Y BELLA SEÑORITA NECESITA AYUDA? ¡DESCUIDA BELLA MAMACITA, JOHNNY TE SALVARÁ! – Gritó Johnny lo más fuerte que pudo mientras junto a Jack continuaba recorriendo aquel centro comercial que lucía bastante vacío en búsqueda de aquellas voces y fue entonces cuando lo vieron.

Tres chicas hermosas estaban siendo arrinconadas por una pandilla de cinco hombres altos, fuertes y excesivamente musculosos quienes descaradamente intentaban tocar aquellas chicas en lugares inapropiados. Los hombres lucían verdaderamente temerarios, parecían un peligroso grupo de delictuales pandilleros, sus cuerpos estaban tatuados, vestían ropas de negro y llevaban en sus manos nudillos de tungsteno.

\- ¡ALTO! – Gritó fuertemente Jack, arribando al lugar llamando la atención de inmediato de aquellos hombres que le miraron escéptico.

\- ¡Ayúdenos por favor! – Gritaron las chicas muertas de miedo arrinconadas contra la pared, sin saber a dónde huir o qué hacer, al observar la escena y seguir siendo rodeadas por aquellos intimidantes hombres.

\- Por favor no se asusten he venido aquí para ayudar. – Susurró suave y cálidamente Jack, dirigiéndoles un hermosa y tranquilizadora sonrisa para calmarles. Las chicas al verle, inmediatamente se calmaron cayendo encantadas por la singular belleza de aquel atractivo chico oriental, que había llegado a rescatarlas como un caballero en brillante armadura.

\- ¿Ayudarlas? Tú  jajajaja, no me hagas reír mocoso. – Mencionó uno de los sujetos que tenía un prominente bigote.

\- ¿Acaso nos derrotarás con tu camisón? – Mencionó otro de ellos que tenía un parche en el ojo.

\- Claro que no hermano, quizás use sus sandalias de madera. – Expresó otro.

\- ¿Crees que un enano como tú podrá evitar que nos divirtamos con estas muñecas, grandísimo idiota? – Dijo uno de ellos escupiendo en frente de Jack, lanzando su escupitajo justo a los pies de éste. Jack simplemente permanecía con sus puños cerrados, manteniendo el temple frente a aquellos hombres que le lanzaban insultos con la misma facilidad con la que respiraban.

\- Hazte a un lado y no nos molestes imbécil.

\- Así es cara de buey, zopenco,  ignorante, ya escuchaste a mi hermano, idiota, cretino con ojos de gusano.

\- Un cara de buey como tú, no podrá hacer nada contra nuestra descomunal fuerza. – Aclaró otro de los hombres y para enfatizar su punto, dio un fuerte golpe a la pared donde se encontraba apoyado destrozándola de golpe. Las chicas que observaban comenzaron a lloriquear del miedo y a lamentar por aquel atractivo chico, y justo en ese momento sorpresivamente frente a ellas apareció un tipo rubio.

\- Oigan mamacitas lindas ¿quieren ver mis pectorales? – Johnny, quien ignoraba completamente la presencia de aquellos hombres, ajeno al espectáculo que estaban dando y al intercambio de palabras que habían sostenido con Jack, arribó de la nada para mostrarle sus encantos a aquellas bellas pollitas que había observado, ¡oh cielos! ¡Y eran tres bellezas sólo para él! Por suerte había suficiente Johnny Bravo para todas.

\- Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. – Gritaron las chicas por el miedo al ver como Johnny se les acercaba y frente a ellas comenzaba a hacer movimientos de artes marciales.

\- Oh cielos, están locas por mí. – Expresó Johnny al escuchar aquel grito de fascinación de las chicas al verle.

\- Les mostraré como se mueve un maestro, lindas mamacitas. – Seguía moviéndose Johnny.

\- Pfffff otra molestia más hermanos. – Bufó molesto uno de los tipos al ver cómo no sólo el pelinegro se interponía en su diversión con aquellas lindas chicas, sino también un rubio. Johnny al escuchar aquello se volteó para ver de dónde provenía la voz y se percató de los cinco hombres que les rodeaban.

\- ¿Y estos quiénes son? – Expresó confundido Johnny  alzando una ceja en desconcierto y al mirarlos con detalle no pudo evitar expresar: ¡Uy qué feos son!

\- ¿A quién llamas feo, gafas oscuras? – Le dijo uno de los sujetos.

\- ¿Gafas oscuras? – Increpó Johnny para agregar:

\- Hey tengo un nombre, soy Bravo, Johnny Bravo. – Dijo Johnny sacando su característico peine del bolsillo para peinar su dorado copete. 

\- Bueno Bravo lo que sea, hazte un lado, mis hermanos y yo tenemos una cita pendiente con estas señoritas. – Dijo el del parche en el ojo mirando a Johnny con enfado y un gesto amenazante comenzando a golpear la palma de su mano izquierda con su puño derecho.

\- ¡No olviden quién será su oponente! – Expresó de pronto Jack alzando la voz para llamar la atención, pues hasta ese entonces había permanecido en silencio observando al grupo de hermanos. Tal parecía que no portaban ninguna arma y que simplemente luchaban mano a mano.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no nos hemos olvidado de ti sabandija!

\- ¡Serás el primero con el que acabaremos! – Gritó uno de los sujetos, y con un simple chasquido de sus dedos, sus hermanos comenzaron a amontonarse alrededor de Jack dispuestos a golpearle, Jack estaba preparado para enfrentarles en cualquier momento, aquellos hombres no representaban ninguna amenaza para él en comparación con sus enemigos de antaño, bastaría simplemente esquivar sus movimientos con su típica destreza para hacerles golpearse entre ellos y conseguir una victoria fácil.

\- ¡Ahora verás quien manda aquí! ¡Sabandija escuálida, cara de buey con ojos de gusano, pelo de alga y camisón blanco con sandalias de madera baratas! – Expresó furiosamente el tipo que le había escupido a Jack, lanzándole nuevamente un escupitajo a la cara, pero que afortunadamente Jack había logrado esquivar hábilmente moviendo su rostro a un lado. Johnny quien hasta entonces se encontraba de espectador en la escena comenzó a procesar todo lo que había escuchado.

\- Un momento… “¿cara de buey?” “¿Ojos de gusano?” “¿Pelo de alga?” “¿Camisón blanco?” “¿Sandalias de madera barata?”  “¿Quién era ese tipo para insultar a Jack de semejante forma?” ¡Jack era su amigo! ¡Nadie insultaba a un amigo de Johnny Bravo de aquella forma! ¡Menos en presencia de él mismo! ¡Y más cuando era un chico que le gustaba!

 - ¡UN MOMENTO, GORILA! – Gritó Johnny, estirando su mano izquierda en señal de alto, mientras con su mano derecha se señalaba así mismo.

\- No tengo nada en su contra, pero cuando alguien se mete con un grupo de sexys mamacitas y con un amigo del gusto del gran Johnny Bravo, esto se vuelve personal. – Expresó Johnny interponiéndose entre aquel gorila y Jack colocándose en frente de éste último para protegerle.

Jack se sorprendió de inmediato al notar el gesto de Johnny al interponerse en frente de él y el otro sujeto para protegerle. Los ojos del samurái demostraban sorpresa, y sus mejillas inmediatamente adquirieron un pálido tono rosa. Él no era ninguna doncella en apuros para que el rubio le protegiera de aquella forma, pero aun sabiendo que fácilmente él podría derrotar a esos sujetos, no pudo evitar admirar aquel valiente, caballeroso y encantador gesto de Johnny al querer protegerle, más aún al expresar que él era de su gusto. Para Jack aquello fue completamente nuevo.

Hasta donde recordaba, siempre había protegido valientemente a otros, pero no recordaba jamás que alguien se hubiera interpuesto entre él y alguno de sus oponentes para defenderle de aquella forma o protegerle como lo hacía Johnny, quien ahora se encontraba estirando sus brazos cubriéndole con su propio cuerpo como un escudo.

\- ¿ _TÚ_ acabarás con nosotros? JAJAJAJAJA NO ME HAGAS REIR risitos de oro – Expresó el sujeto mirando fijamente a Johnny.

\- No creo en la violencia, pero le demostraré quien manda a ese gorila. – Expresó simplemente Johnny, y con ese comentario, el tipo se lanzó directamente al ataque de Johnny, Jack simplemente miraba la escena dispuesto a lanzarle al ataque en cualquier momento.

\- ¡PATADA ESPECIAL A LA JOHNNY BRAVO!  ¡UH! ¡HA! ¡UH! – Gritó Johnny mientras hacía unos confusos, pero certeros movimientos de karate que golpearon perfecta y limpiamente a aquel hombre que dos veces había escupido a su pelinegro amigo.

\- AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH – Gritó de dolor el sujeto, comenzando a llorar, retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo.

\- Odio a los llorones. – Expresó secamente Johnny aún en posición de defensa dispuesto a enfrentarse ante cualquiera que quisiera atacarle, no por nada era el mejor discípulo del Maestro Hamma y había obtenido cinturón negro en todas las formas de las artes marciales a excepción del sumo.

Jack estaba sorprendido, los movimientos de Johnny habían sido ejecutados de una manera impecable. Para temerle a los payasos y huir de las ratas, Johnny sabía perfectamente cómo pelear y dominaba, aunque de manera confusa, de una forma innata el karate que él perfectamente conocía, pues desde niño había sido entrenado en esa forma de combate como una de sus primeras disciplinas.

\- ¡Pagarás por esto maldito mentecato! – Gritó otro de sus hermanos y uno más le acompañó en el ataque, con hábiles movimientos, Johnny tumbó rápidamente a aquellos dos hombres, sacudiéndose las manos en el proceso, aquello había sido pan comido. Sin embargo, cuando escuchó el grito de sorpresa de las tres chicas que hasta entonces contemplaban la escena sorprendidas, se distrajo, sin percatarse de que los últimos dos hermanos que quedaban se disponían a atacarlo cobardemente por la espalda.

\- ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! – Gritaron las chicas observando atrás de Johnny a los hombres que se lanzaban para atacarle sorpresivamente.

\- Oh sí, me aman, ¡están locas por Johnny! – Expresó Johnny embobado por la deslumbrante belleza de aquellas chicas.

\- ¡Cuidado Johnny! – Gritó de pronto Jack, y acto seguido se lanzó al ataque. En aquel momento Jack iba a usar su preciada espada, pero de pronto recordó que ésta había sido construida solo para enfrentarse con poderosos enemigos o fuertes demonios, y aquellos hombres no eran dignos de ser derrotados con ella, ni tampoco él merecía usarla en ellos.

Johnny, al escuchar el grito del samurái, se volteó justo para ver cómo en cámara lenta, Jack hacía una sorprendente pirueta en el aire, y con  gráciles y meticulosos movimientos marciales, con la elegancia de un hermosa grulla blanca alzando el vuelo, derribaba con un knock out a los últimos dos hombres. En el proceso, debido a la voltereta, el cabello de Jack se había soltado, haciendo que éste cayera por sus hombros luciendo simplemente hermoso.

En aquel momento parecía como si las luces del centro comercial iluminaran única y exclusivamente a Jack haciéndole brillar como un ángel caído del cielo. Johnny sintió su corazón latir por el chico pelinegro una vez más. No sólo era atractivo si no también sabía perfectamente cómo pelear y al ver la fluidez de sus movimientos, sus músculos flexionarse, el sudor empapando cada músculo de su cuerpo de manera sensual, debía admitir que Jack tenía su propio encanto aunque él por supuesto era muchísimo más guapo.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien Johnny? – Expresó preocupado Jack acercándose a Johnny, para aquel entonces el grupo de hombres se había largado huyendo cobardemente de aquel lugar.

\- Debes estar bromeando viejo, el guapo Johnny pudo haberlos vencido con los ojos cerrados- – Expresó Johnny, Jack le sonrío tranquilo al verificar por la actitud de su amigo que éste se encontraba bien. Su sonrisa era sincera y encantadora como éstas solían ser.

\- ¡OHHHHH GRACIAAAAAAAAS CHICO LINDO! ¡ERES ENCANTADOR! ¡DANOS TU NÚMERO GUAPO! – Se escuchó de pronto decir a las tres chicas que habían observado como el guapo chico pelinegro las había salvado y además había salvado al torpe rubio.

Las chicas estaban fascinadas con Jack rodeándole admiradas, cuando Johnny escuchó aquellas palabras, pensó que las lindas mamacitas se referían a él, así que animado se aproximó a ellas, sin ningún reparo.

\- ¡Tranquilas sexys mamacitas lindas! ¡Hay suficiente Johnny Bravo para todas! ¡¿Qué les parece si ahora en agradecimiento le dan a Johnny un lindo besito?! – Comenzó Johnny, estirando su boca para besar a aquellas encantadoras pimpollos, pero al oír esto las chicas salieron arrancando, aterradas, desapareciendo por completo de aquella escena.

\- ¿A dónde van mamacitas? ¡Vuelvan con Johnny! – Gritó Johnny, y cuando iba a disponerse a ir tras ellas, de pronto, de la nada, una enorme multitud apareció rodeándoles por todos lados.

\- ¡Gracias humiles extraños! ¡Han salvado nuestro centro comercial! ¡Ustedes nos salvaron de los “Destructores”! – Comenzaron a escuchar Jack y Johnny mirándose desconcertados.

\- ¿Destructores? – Cuestionó Jack extrañado al anciano que les había mencionado aquello.

\- Así es muchacho, eran una pandilla de matones que asediaba frecuentemente nuestro centro comercial y acosaba a nuestras lindas muchachas. A causa de ellos ya nadie venía por aquí, pero ahora que nos han salvado ¡el centro comercial volverá a ser lo mismo! – Mencionó alegre el anciano.

\- Es un placer haber podido contribuir con su causa, respetable hombre. – Expresó humildemente Jack dándole una reverencia y sintiéndose feliz de haber podido ayudar de algún modo, y antes de que pudiera decir algo más sintió como de pronto era rodeado por numerosas personas quienes comenzaban a tocar diferentes partes de su cuerpo.

\- ¿Cuál es el secreto de tus músculos muchacho?, ¿En qué gimnasio te ejercitas chico?, ¿Qué suplementos tomas?, ¿Cómo consigo un cuerpo como el tuyo?, ¿Cuánto miden tus bíceps? ¿Te interesaría trabajar como guardaespaldas en mi tienda?, Muchacho soy un entrenador de box, ¿te gustaría formar parte de mis luchadores?,  Chico, buscábamos a alguien como tú en mi negocio ¿quieres escucharlo? ¿Jovencito te interesaría trabajar como modelo para mi agencia?

Comenzó de pronto a escuchar Jack que le decían diferentes hombres, mientras tomaban sus brazos y medían el tamaño de sus músculos, otros palpaban sus piernas para ver sus músculos. Jack se sentía incómodo, aquella gente había aparecido de la nada, rodeándole y obligando a retroceder alejándose lentamente de donde se encontraba.

Jack no sabía a dónde se dirigía ni en qué parte específica estaba, aquella multitud que lo tenía rodeado bombardeándole con preguntas no le dejaba ver nada, lo único que podía apreciar era diferentes rostros masculinos, uno tras otro, haciéndole numerosas preguntas. Desesperado intentó llamar a Johnny.

\- ¿Johnny? ¿Johnny? ¡Johnny! – Comenzó a alzar su voz Jack, rogando porque su amigo rubio apareciera. Sin embargo, sus ruegos eran en vano, pues el rubio al ver a la multitud aparecer y unas lindas nenas en ella, comenzó a lucir sus atributos, ajeno completamente a todo y olvidando al pelinegro.

\- ¿Cómo te alimentas? ¿Viejo te gustaría ser el protagonista de mi película de acción? ¿Participarías en un comercial de TV? ¿Muchacho te interesaría ser el entrenador de mi gimnasio? ¿Chico puedes darle clases de defensa personal a mi hijo? ¿Trabajarías como mi guardaespaldas?

Escuchaba Jack que le preguntaban, mientras seguía siendo asediado por un grupo de hombres insistentes que continuaban haciéndole preguntas sin detenerse en ningún momento, a simple vista parecía que había 40 hombres y la cantidad aumentaba.

Jack comenzaba a desesperarse estaba completamente rodeado sin salida alguna, sentía que comenzaba a faltarle el aire pues prácticamente se sentía aprisionado en aquel pequeño círculo, que segundo a segundo, se reducía conforme más hombres se iban sumando al grupo. 

Jack se sentía agobiado, jamás había vivido una situación como aquella e ignoraba que debía hacer al respecto. En ese momento quiso blandir su espada y luchar contra aquellas personas, pero usar la violencia, no tenía justificación alguna, pues esos lugareños simplemente se encontraban intrigados por el hecho de que fuera extranjero y hubiera demostrado sus habilidades de lucha. Jack lo comprendía, entendía la curiosidad de aquellos hombres que no cesaban sus agotadoras preguntas; sin embargo, su enorme insistencia le desesperaba de sobre manera, más aún al saber que bajo ninguna circunstancia podía herir a esos lugareños sin importar cuán grande fuera su incomodidad en aquel momento. 

\- Chico ¿quieres ser el rostro de la nueva bebida energética On Fire? ¿Muchacho serías mi compañero de sparring? ¡Viejo necesito ver tus músculos! – Escuchó que uno de ellos le decía y al sentir de pronto las manos de ese extraño sostener su kimono comenzó a entrar en pánico al instante.

\- ¡Muéstranos tus músculos muchacho! ¡Déjanos ver esas máquinas de combate! ¡Quítate la ropa chico! ¡Déjanos apreciar esos pectorales! – Comenzó a escuchar Jack mientras sentía como los desconocían comenzaban a jalar su kimono, Jack intentaba retroceder lo más que podía. El círculo se hacía más pequeño, ya no sabía nada, no sabía dónde estaba, sólo veía rostros uno tras otro, uno tras otros, diferentes caras, ya ni siquiera los veía, comenzaba a ponerse oscuro todo, sólo veía las bocas de aquellos lugareños moverse susurrándole cosas inentendibles.

\- ¡JOHNYYYYYYY! ¡JOHNNYYYY! – Gritaba Jack con los ojos cerrados ya, intentando aferrarse a lo que fuera pues a su alrededor solo habían hombres, las manos de aquellos sujetos seguían tocando su cuerpo, tocaban sus brazos, sus hombros, su pecho, su espalda, su cintura, sus caderas ¡SUS GLUTEOS!

\- ¡JOHNNY! – Gritó una vez más desesperado y fue en ese momento cuando lo escuchó, escuchó el horrible ruido de su kimono siendo desgarrado en pedazos y comenzó a sentir las manos frías, cálidas, suaves, callosas, ásperas, grandes, pequeñas, delgadas, gruesas, de todos aquellos hombres tocarle sin reparo alguno. Jack se sentía impotente, quería poder golpearlos, lanzarlos a volar con alguna de sus técnicas, desenfundar su espada y derribarlos a todo, pero no podía. Su código de samurái le impedía hacerle daño a inocente y aquellos sujetos únicamente tenían curiosidad por su trabajado cuerpo.  Jack se sintió derrotado y cuando escuchó:

\- ¿Muchacho qué es eso que tienes en la espalda? – Sintió como todo su mundo se venía abajo. ¡NO SU MARCA! ¡NO! ¡La marca de Aku! – Recordó Jack, la marca de ese maldito demonio de Aku que había dejado en su espalda marcándole antes de morir como si fuera de su propiedad y en un oscuro recuerdo de aquella batalla final. La marca que él no quería que nadie viera, la marca que él consideraba una deshonorable vergüenza para sí mismo como guerrero. La marca que prefería morir antes de que alguien posara sus ojos en ella. La marca que hacía que sintiera vergüenza de sí mismo, porque después de todo ¿quién podría sentir honor o aprecio, en llevar en su espalda, la marca de las garras de un cruel y atormentador ser maligno, que causó sufrimiento extremo, y atormentó  a varios, esclavizándolos durante tantos años? En ese momento Jack quiso que la tierra se lo tragara para desaparecer.

\- “Sálvame, Johnny” – Rogó en silencio Jack con los ojos cerrados, intentando contener una pequeña lágrima que comenzaba a asomarse de sus ojos debido a la situación que vivía, se sentía indefenso, miserable, patético, desvalido, insignificante, se sentía completamente abatido.

\- “Johnny” – Rogó entonces una vez más con toda su alma y corazón Jack y fue entonces cuando en aquella profunda oscuridad de pensamientos negativos en los que se había sumido, le escuchó:

\- ¡Vuelvan aquí lindas pollitas! – Escuchó de pronto Jack entre toda aquella oscuridad y tumulto a Johnny y cuando escuchó aquellas palabras, lo supo de inmediato y al saberlo sintió como si su corazón hubiera sido atravesado dolorosamente por una flecha envenenada corroyendo lentamente el centro de éste y destruyéndolo poco a poco.

\- Fui un tonto. – Susurró en voz baja Jack, sintiendo ahora inevitablemente las lágrimas resbalar de sus preciosos ojos oscuros  tan profundos como el profundo dolor que ahora sentía aniquilando su herido y roto corazón.

\- Fui un tonto. – Repitió una vez más, esta vez las lágrimas cayendo copiosamente, desvalido se abrazó así mismo intentando resguardarse, pero se sentía totalmente expuesto y desnudo no sólo porque su kimono había sido rasgado en la parte de arriba y su espalda había quedado totalmente expuesta a la vista de todos, sino porque simplemente no tenía nada. Nadie le ayudaría y él tampoco podía golpear o alejar a aquellos hombres como hubiera querido. Después de todo, ¿qué honor tendría como guerrero si llegaste a lastimar a aquellos inocentes? Ninguno, se respondió a sí mismo y sin poder evitar el enorme dolor que acongojaba a su herido corazón, repitió:

\- Fui un tonto Johnny. – Susurró lamentándose Jack, y sí, había sido un tonto, había sido un tonto al creer que Johnny le salvaría, ¿por qué habría de ayudarle Johnny?, Si desde un inicio claramente el interés principal del rubio era aquel de conquistar a unas “sexys mamacitas” como llamaba el hombre. Para Johnny era mucho más importante conquistar chicas, que ayudarle, pensó Jack y en aquel momento se sintió aún mucho más asquerosamente miserable. Si sus padres le hubieran escuchado se habrían sentido avergonzados, del mismo modo, en que él se sentía al albergar semejante pensamiento egoísta al querer que Johnny se preocupara sólo de él incluso antes de perseguir a aquellas sexys mamacitas lindas, y fue entonces cuando lo comprendió de la forma más dolorosa.

\- Estoy enamorado de él. – Dijo Jack, llevándose una mano al corazón en un intento inútil por calmar aquel desgarrador dolor que le parecía destruir por dentro y quebrantaba fuertemente su espíritu.

\- Estoy enamorado de Johnny. – Expresó una vez más, sintiendo las lágrimas caer con mayor intensidad mientras sentía manos ajenas tocar su cuerpo semidesnudo y seguía siendo objeto de múltiples preguntas que no cesaban ni por sólo un segundo.

Se había enamorado de Johnny. En tan poco tiempo se había enamorado perdidamente del rubio. ¿Cómo había podido suceder aquello? Pensó Jack y a su mente tan sólo pudo pensar en todas y cada una de las características del rubio. No sólo era atractivo y guapo como solía decirse él mismo; su cabello de un maravilloso color rubio era dócil, su piel era suave, su aliento olía a rosas, su cuerpo era magnifico y su personalidad era simplemente encantadora. Johnny poseía un sentido del humor único que  le hacía reír y sentir en paz como hacía mucho no sentía, el rubio era directo y espontaneo, y había tenido la paciencia suficiente para enseñarle el funcionamiento de cada uno de los extraños aparatos por los que él le había preguntado. 

Johnny era un hombre maravilloso que le había protegido incluso sin necesidad de hacerlo, y aún con esa actitud de macho, poseía una fragilidad única pues temía intensamente a los payasos y no sólo eso, el amor que albergaba por su madre, reflejaba cuan profundo era capaz de amar Johnny y Jack deseaba que aquel chico pudiera amarle también a él, tener ojos para él y desear estar sólo con él.

“Si fueras una chica, serías el primero en la lista de citas de Johnny” – Recordó con dolor Jack, que había dicho el rubio creyendo que dormía.

\- “Si tan sólo fuera una chica” – Pensó amargamente Jack.

 ¿Le abrazaría Johnny con la misma pasión que le había abrazado la primera vez que le vio y pensaba que era una doncella? ¿Le sostendría posesivamente de la cintura como lo había hecho aquel día? ¿Tomaría su mano con dulzura o le susurraría románticas cosas como a todas aquellas señoritas? Continuó pensando Jack, sintiendo como si su corazón fuera apuñalado miles de veces una y otra vez incapaz de calmar aquel agonizante dolor que sentía. Aquella sensación era millones de eones peor que la sensación de decepción que había sentido cada vez que perdía un portal para volver a su pasado, o mucho más dolorosa que el sentimiento de traición de cada vez que Aku, fingiendo ser un aliado le había traicionado, nada se comparaba a lo que sentía, pues lamentablemente **el joven samurái había sido entrenado en diferentes artes de combate, pero ninguna de ellas, le había preparado para el amor.**

Eso pensaba amargamente el joven samurái, incapaz de poder eliminar de su corazón todos aquellos sentimientos, y sin darse cuenta cómo ni en qué momento, de pronto perdió el equilibrio, tropezó con lo que parecía ser una fuente de agua y cayó directamente empanándose de pies a cabeza.

La frialdad del agua le golpeó súbitamente, se encontraba semidesnudo, empapado, rodeado de desconocidos que le tenían agobiado con sus preguntas y continuaba siendo tocado por extraños. No obstante, cuando sintió una mano posarse en su espalda y la herida que había dejado Aku, arder ante el contacto, sintió que moriría, por un momento, por un fugaz y desquiciado insano momento ante su desesperación pensó en desaparecer, tomo su espada firmemente y pensó en que se sentiría tener una honorable muerte digna a manos de su propia katana, pero justo cuando la estaba desenfundando contemplando la idea firmemente en su mente. Escuchó una voz… una voz varonil que él conocía demasiado bien…

\- Oye tú, aleja tus sucias manos de mi chico, él viene conmigo.  - Expresó posesivamente Johnny, mirando de frente a aquel sujeto que se había atrevido a tocar a Jack con sus manos.

Cuando la multitud había comenzado a reunirse alrededor de Jack, y Johnny vio a unas lindas mamacitas aparecer, corrió inmediatamente tras ellas flirteando y mostrado lo encantador y guapo que era Johnny Bravo. No obstante, como era de esperarse le habían rechazado abofeteándole duramente. Luego al buscar a Jack, notó que éste no estaba, extrañado comenzó a buscar a Johnny por todos lados, incapaz de encontrarlo comenzó a preguntarles a las chicas que ahí estaban si le habían visto, pero al verlas huir de él, sin entregarles información de Jack, no pudo más que correr tras ellas gritándoles:

\- ¡Vuelvan aquí lindas pollitas! – Gritó Johnny en  vano intentando preguntarles a aquellas sexys mamacitas dónde estaba su pelinegro amigo y fue entonces cuando vio un enorme grupo de personas rodear a un chico que lucía exactamente como:

\- ¡Jack! – Gritó Johnny, pero al parecer entre tantas personas, Jackie no podía oírle, a fuerza de golpes y movimientos de artes marciales se hizo pasó entre la multitud y fue entonces cuando le vio:

Jack se encontraba completamente empapado sentado sobre una fuente de agua, producto de lo que había sido al parecer una caída; su extraño vestido blanco se encontraba totalmente desgarrado de la parte superior, dejando al descubierto su torso ahora desnudo y expuesto, y a su alrededor, podía observar como un montón de gorrones intentaba aprovecharse de la amabilidad de Jackie para forzarle a ser parte de sus proposiciones. Sin embargo, lo que más le molestó y casi hizo perder el control fue cuando vio como todos esos hombres tocaban a su Jackie con sus sucias manos descaradamente.

Johnny notó de inmediato la vergüenza e incomodidad de su amigo, pues podía apreciarle intentando cubrir su torso desnudo. Para alguien como Johnny, andar con su torso descubierto era parte de su rutina de cada día, pero al parecer para Jackie no era lo mismo ¿quizás el chico escondía algo bajo su cuerpo?  O quizás simplemente sentía pudor de su atractivo cuerpo. Johnny no lo sabía, pero quería ayudarle. Jackie no se merecía que ninguno de esos gorrones se le acercara. Sin embargo, cuando vio como uno de esos tipos tocaba la espalda de Jack, provocando que éste bajara su rostro en vergüenza, fue que Johnny sintió que perdía la cabeza.

¡Nadie tocaba a su chico! ¡Y menos cuando era de Johnny Bravo!

\- Oye tú aleja tus sucias manos de mi chico, el viene conmigo.  - Expresó posesivamente Johnny, mirando de frente a aquel sujeto que se había atrevido a tocar a Jack con sus manos, dispuesto a propinarle un fuerte puñetazo, pero el remarcar su evidente musculatura bastó para espantar a ese sujeto.

\- ¡MUY BIEN TODOS, LARGO DE AQUÍ! ¡SE ACABÓ LA FIESTA! ¡EL CHICO ESTÁ CONMIGO! – Expresó Johnny lo suficientemente fuerte e intimidante exhibiendo sus prominentes músculos para que todos le oyeran, al escucharlo y observarle los presentes atemorizados por su actitud se largaron, dejándolos solos.

\- Johnny… - Pronunció Jack, avergonzado ¿cómo podría mirar a la cara a Johnny ahora que sabía lo que sentía por él? – Pensó Jack cabizbajo intentando secar con sus manos sus lágrimas para que Johnny, a quien no le gustaban los llorones como le había escuchado, no le viera llorando.

A Jack no le avergonzaban sus lágrimas, pues en su largo camino por derrotar a Aku, numerosas habían sido las veces que las había derramado, pero no quería ofender a Johnny, quien había expresado claramente que odiaba a los llorones y lo último que deseaba Jack, era que Johnny le odiara, no cuando ahora sabía que le amaba…

\- ¿Te encuentras bien Jackie? – Mencionó preocupado Johnny al observar el deplorable estado en que Jack se encontraba e intentando contener las ganas que tenía de ir tras esos gorrones que habían estado molestando a su chico y darles una paliza. Johnny se sentía enfadado con esos tipos, pero al mismo tiempo no comprendía por qué sentía tanto enojo por lo que había pasado con Jack, ni mucho menos por qué sentía aquel instinto de querer protegerle a cualquier precio. Sin embargo, el ver al hermoso pelinegro en aquel patético estado, hacía que su corazón de algún modo doliera.

\- Yo… - Jack no pudo responderle nada al rubio, en aquel momento al saber que Johnny le veía en aquel deplorable estado, se sintió desnudo y desprotegido, pues se sentía tan vulnerable como aquella vez que la chica conejo había robado sus ropas mientras tomaba una ducha bajo la cascada de un río, con la única diferencia, que en esta ocasión, era observado por el hombre por el cual albergaba profundos sentimientos de amor, y cuando se dispuso a levantarse, una fuerte ráfaga de viento sopló en aquel lugar y un fuerte escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo debido al frío.

Johnny observó como Jackie de pronto se estremeció por el frío que debía estar sintiendo al encontrarse completamente empapado y semidesnudo, más aun considerando la frialdad de aquella mañana y sin pensarlo dos veces, se quitó la chaqueta negra que llevaba puesta y la depositó sobre los hombros de Jack cubriéndole suavemente.

\- Usa esto Jackie, el calor de Johnny te mantendrá cálido. – Le mencionó Johnny al chico pelinegro mientras le ofrecía su mano de apoyo para que Jack pudiera levantarse.

Jack observó a Johnny atentamente y cuando vio como éste se quitaba su chaqueta para depositarla sobre sus hombros y cubrirle, no pudo más que sonrojarse y sentir como su corazón latía de manera acelerada ante aquel dulce gesto del chico rubio, y cuando sintió la calidez de Johnny entrar en contacto con su piel fría, se sintió como si se derritiera. Amaba a aquel chico rubio y aquel dulce gesto de Johnny sólo intensificaba la magnitud de sus sentimientos. Nunca pensó que en tan poco tiempo pudiera llegar a sentir algo tan intenso, pero la gratitud que se sentía hacia Johnny era inmensa así como su admiración y devoción hacia él.

Jack jamás había sentido algo semejante como aquello, pero si de algo estaba seguro era que no quería perder aquellos sentimientos, pues jamás antes se había sentido tan vivo como en aquel momento cuando su corazón latía únicamente por los sentimientos que albergaba hacia Johnny…

El joven samurái observó cómo Johnny le tendía su mano y sin dudarlo un solo segundo la tomó para levantarse, luego tomó con sus manos delicadamente la chaqueta de Johnny y se la colocó agradeciendo profundamente la calidez que le brindaba, la calidez de Johnny…

\- Siempre estaré eternamente agradecido y en deuda contigo, Johnny. – Mencionó Jack dulcemente con una voz serena y tranquila, pero aún con una mirada de tristeza en su rostro lamentando todo lo que había sucedido y sintiendo que de pronto al pensar en su llegada a aquel mundo nada parecía tener sentido.

Aquella mirada y rostro de tristeza no pasaron desapercibidos para Johnny, quien al observar que el chico pelinegro no tenía su característica sonrisa de alegría, no pudo evitar preocuparse y desearle ver sonriéndole una vez más.

\- Oh vamos Jackie, sonríe, ponte bonito para Johnny. – Le expresó el rubio con su típica voz cargada de confianza en sí mismo y con ese tierno tono de voz que solía poner cuando quería animar a alguien que veía triste. Quería ver sonreír de nuevo al pelinegro, pero no entendía cómo podía ayudarle o hacer que volviera a ser el mismo.

Cuando Jack escuchó que Johnny le llamaba “bonito” no pudo más que sentir un fuerte golpeteo en su corazón para recibir semejante alago del rubio, para que un chico como Johnny Bravo, le dijera que era bonito aquello debía significar que Johnny le apreciaba lo suficiente para considerarle como guapo. Sin embargo, aquel pensamiento fue descartado al saber que incluso si Johnny le consideraba tan guapo como él, jamás podría ser una linda mamacita como las que le gustaban a Johnny, por ello no pudo esbozar una sonrisa.

Johnny al notar que Jack no se animaba, le observó una vez más de pies a cabezas, reparando en el hecho que quizás Jack se sentía triste porque sus ropas habían sido destruidas. Hasta donde sabía al chico pelinegro le gustaba llevar ese vestido, pero ahora se encontraba hecho trizas.

\- Descuida Jackie, Johnny te comprará un nuevo vestido. – Johnny jamás comprendería el gusto del chico por su particular vestimenta, pero hey quien era él para cuestionar los gustos de otros cuando él amaba su clásica tenida de ropa de la cual tenía lleno su guardarropa. 

\- No es necesario Johnny. – Expresó resignado y cabizbajo Jack, ante el pensamiento de que nunca podría ser nada más para Johnny, había sido un tonto al haber caído en aquel mundo, había sido un tonto al haber conocido a Johnny y había sido un tonto al permitir que un guerrero como él pudiera afectarse por semejantes sentimientos como el amor, incluso si este último era algo que jamás antes había experimentado.

\- Fue un error el haber venido aquí. – Expresó claramente afectado Jack, su voz era más baja y suave de lo usual y su rostro reflejaba absoluto desconcierto, pues incluso ahora se sentía humillado, humillado al saber que el descontrol de sus sentimientos por el rubio le tenía en aquel estado. Por eso, cubriéndose lo más que pudo cerrando aquella chaqueta, Jack se disponía a alejarse en silencio y cabizbajo, necesitaba estar solo y aclarar sus ideas, quizás había sido un error haber caído en aquel mundo, quizás las deidades estaban jugando con él, del mismo modo como lo hacía Aku con sus enfermizos y demoniacos juegos, poniendo en su camino obstáculos para impedirle cumplir su misión, y ahora las deidades disfrutaban atormentándolo humillándole de aquella forme en frente de quien ahora sabía era su amor.

\- ¡Espera Jack! – Se apresuró a decir Johnny, tomándole de la mano al ver que Jack se daba media vuelta y se disponía a alejarse en silencio y cabizbajo de su lado.

Para Jack, el escuchar su nombre bien pronunciado de la boca del rubio no pasó desapercibido, pero ni siquiera aquello ni el contacto cálido de la mano de Johnny fueron capaces de aminorar su agonía o la tristeza que oprimían su alma en aquellas duras circunstancias.

\- ¡¿A dónde vas?! – Exclamó Johnny al ver que el chico de ojos negros se alejaba cada vez más y comenzando a sentir pánico de permanecer solo. ¿Acaso él había espantado a Jack? ¿Acaso había hecho o dicho algo inapropiado? ¿Acaso su chaqueta olía mal? ¿Acaso Jack no quería ser su amigo más? ¿Acaso Jack había descubierto que acepto llamarle amigo para que éste le ayudara a conquistar lindas chicas?

\- “NOO JACK” – Pensó Johnny, hiperventilando cuestionándose una y otra vez por qué razón Jack quería marcharse solo, abandonándole.

-  Lo siento Johnny, necesito estar solo para aclarar mis pensamientos. – Le respondió Jack, girando por un segundo para observarle y decirle aquellas palabras y simplemente se alejó de aquel lugar, emprendiendo una solitaria y larga caminata, alejándose de la vista de Johnn, para pensar y aclarar los sentimientos que habían en su corazón y recuperar así su anhelada paz interior.

Johnny sintió una fuerte y dolorosa punzada en su corazón como si algo le pidiera a gritos seguir al chico, pero debía respetar su decisión, Jackie quería estar solo, pero si era así entonces ¿por qué sentía una sensación tan dolorosa y desgarradora en su corazón?

\- ¡Ahggg qué dolor! ¡Qué terrible dolor! Ahgg ¡los terribles puñales del dolor! – Se lamentó Johnny, cayendo de rodillas al suelo sintiendo una intensa punzada en su pecho, como si su corazón de pronto hubiera decidido competir en una lucha de gigantes luchadores de sumo, golpeándolo duramente donde más le dolía. No entendía por qué se sentía así, pero todo había comenzado al ver a Jack alejarse de él.

\-  “¡Un momento! ¡¿Jack alejándose de él?! ¡Apenas le había enseñado ayer el camino a casa! Oh no, cielos, ¿cómo volvería Jack a casa sin saber el camino?” – Pensó rápidamente Johnny levantándose sin dejar de sentir aquella fuerte punzada en su corazón e intentando alcanzar al pelinegro. No obstante, cuando salió del centro comercial se dio cuenta de que no había un solo rastro del chico samurái.

\- ¡JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – Gritó Johnny a todo pulmón, sintiendo de pronto un intenso pánico y un fuerte sentimiento de desesperación invadirle, ante el sólo pensamiento de no volver a ver al chico de cautivantes ojos negros, intentó calmarse por un segundo.

\-  “Tranquilo Johnny, Jack volverá… ¿y… y… si no vuelve?” – Pensó fatídicamente Johnny, pero esta vez sintiendo como su corazón se contraía nuevamente por aquellas intensas puñaladas de dolor ante el sólo pensamiento de no volverle a ver, de no poder escuchar su vez, de no poder ver sus hermosos ojos negros o contemplar aquella dulce sonrisa del chico de nuevo.

En aquel momento, Johnny recordó la primera vez que había visto a Jack confundiéndole con una hermosa mamacita, en ese entonces había pensado que era la nena más linda que había visto en su vida, con el particular detalle que se trataba de un chico, pero aun así debía admitir que Jack era hermoso, su cabellera suave y sedosa era mucho más bonita que la de él y eso era mucho decir viniendo de Johnny Bravo, también la sonrisa de Jack parecía iluminarlo todo y era mucho más encantadora que un atardecer; el cuerpo de Jack era como la estatua de David personificada, y su voz era como un hermoso canto de sirenas. Recordaba Johnny sintiendo como el dolor de su pecho se incrementaba.

Durante toda su vida había perseguido numerosas chicas, y cada una de ellas le había rechazado con una dura y dolorosa bofetada. No obstante, sabía que nuevamente encontraría una chica y que aunque esta le rechazara volvería a encontrar otra. Nunca le había importado el seguir adelante buscando a la chica de sus sueños, de hecho, pensándolo bien ni siquiera podía recordar el rostro de aquellas mamacitas que le habían rechazado, pero no podía olvidar a Jack, el sólo pensamiento de no volverle a ver le enloquecía, pero ¿por qué sentía aquella angustia y opresión en su corazón? ¿Por qué sentía aquel intenso dolor ante el simple hecho de no volver a ver a aquel chico oriental jamás?

Durante largos momentos, Johnny intentó recordar cada momento compartido con Jack aun cuando éstos habían sido breves. Recordó cuando le sostuvo entre sus brazos con la clara intención de besarle la primera vez que le conoció, confundiéndole, y recordó cómo el chico se había estremecido entre sus brazos, recordó el tono de voz desesperado al pedirle ayuda, y la gratitud con la que le había expresado el que le ayudara a entender todos aquellos aparatos de su casa.

Recordó cuando le escuchó hablar sobre su estrella favorita de T.V e incluso recordó cómo le había pedido dormir a su lado para espantar sus pesadillas, además de recordar el desconcierto del pelinegro al enseñarle su baño. Cada recuerdo que tenía de Jack, traía a su mente una agradable memoria, sobre todo porque jamás había conocido a alguien como ese chico que no sólo era capaz de prestarle la atención que nadie le daba, sino que también era capaz reír con sus bromas que la mayoría consideraba poco graciosas.

\- Jack… – Susurró Johnny, comenzando a sentirse desolado, el saber que Jack ya no le acompañaría ni podría volver a sostener su mano le hacía sentirse mucho más solo de lo que se sentía cuando su madre se iba de viaje por largos días. El sentimiento de soledad era tan abrumador como el dolor de su agonizante corazón. Johnny no sabía cómo detener aquel dolor o qué hacer para evitarlo, pues lo único que sentía que necesitaba era volver a tener a Jack a su lado.

\- No te vayas Jack. – Susurró Johnny rogando, en el suelo, pero esta vez, haciéndose bolita, desconcertado; sintiendo como si hubiese sido abandonado, Jack le había pedido estar solo porque ya no quería tenerle a su lado y aquello le hacía doler profundamente y hacerle sentirse patético nada característico de un Bravo.

\- Lo perdí… - Mencionó Johnny, esta vez completamente abrumado por el dolor de su pecho y la soledad en la que se sentía atrapado ante la ausencia de Jackie.

\- ¿A quién perdiste Johnny? – Se escuchó de un pronto una vez infantil y un tanto chillona preguntarle a Johnny.

\- A Jackie. – Respondió Johnny, aún en el piso cabizbajo y visiblemente deprimido.

\- ¿Quién es Jackie? – Pregunto de la nada nuevamente aquella curiosa voz tan conocida para Johnny, pero que ahora debido al estado en el que se encontraba no reconocía. No obstante al escuchar aquella pregunta y considerando el estado en piloto automático en el que Johnny había caído sintiéndose miserable simplemente se limitó a responder sinceramente.

\- El único ser cuyo cabello es más lindo que él mío; el único ser cuya sonrisa es más linda que un atardecer, el único ser cuya compañía es mil veces mejor que una de mis películas favoritas, él único ser cuyos ojos me miraban cálidos y agradecidos, el único ser cuyos labios sentía la tentación de besarlos, él único ser cuya voz era como una canto de sirenas, el único ser tan genial como yo, Johnny Bravo, y el único ser con el que desearía estar ahora. – Respondió deprimido Johnny como un muerto viviente de la misma forma en que se ponía cuando solía deprimirse y sentir que nada tenía sentido en su vida.

\- ¡Vaya Johnny! ¡Parece que esta vez te enamoraste perdidamente de esa chica! – Mencionó sorprendida la pequeña Suzy, al escuchar a Johnny tan deprimido como nunca antes lo había escuchado, la pequeña peli naranja había ido a comprar con su mamá al centro comercial y mientras observaba las vitrinas divisó una conocida caballera rubia que identifico como Johnny, acercándose de inmediato a éste y alcanzando a escuchar que había perdido a alguien.

\- Sí… estoy enamorado, pero me dejó…  - Expresó Johnny desganado.

\- ¿Y qué haces aquí? – Mencionó extrañada la pequeña Suzy, Johnny al escuchar aquella molesta vocecita, enarcó una ceja extrañado.

\- ¿Cómo qué qué hago aquí? – Le preguntó Johnny, y fue en ese momento que alzó su rostro para darse cuenta que frente a él estaba su vecinita Suzy.

\- ¡TÚ! ¿Qué haces aquí molesta pequeña vecina? – Preguntó directamente Johnny, expresando un tono de fastidio como siempre solía hacerlo cuando aquella pequeña sabelotodo solía entrometerse en sus asuntos

\- ¿Qué es lo que haces tú aquí Johnny? ¿No deberías estar corriendo persiguiendo a Jackie? – Le reprochó la pequeña Suzy interrogándolo al preguntarle por qué si Johnny había conocido a una nueva chica no corría tras de ella como siempre solía hacerlo.

\- Me dijo que no quería compañía… pero… ¿qué es lo que voy a hacer? – Expresó desganado, sintiendo como si todas sus fuerzas se hubieran ido, cayendo ahora en un estado de auto convalecencia.

\- Sí amas a alguien Johnny, deberías decírselo. – Le dijo directamente Suzy a Johnny con una simplicidad propia de una niña.

Johnny quien estaba desesperado, deprimido y desganado, como rara vez lo hacía, la miró atentamente escuchando cada una de sus palabras.

-  “Sí amas a alguien Johnny, deberías decírselo” – Le escuchó decir…

¿Un segundo? ¿AMAR? ¿DIJO AMAR? ¿Acaso él? ¿AMABA A JACK? ¡Aguarden! ¿Qué no fue él mismo quién dijo que estaba enamorado? ¿Johnny Bravo enamorado? ¿De Jack?

\- ¿QUUUUUUUUUUUUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? – Gritó Johnny sorprendido al darse cuenta de lo que había pensado. Al escuchar el grito, la pequeña Suzy dio un fuerte sobresalto.

\- ¿Qué, qué sucede Johnny? – Preguntó preocupada Suzy al escuchar el fuerte grito de Johnny.

\- ¡Oh cielos! ¡Johnny está enamorado! – Exclamó sorprendido Johnny, pero ¿realmente estaba enamorado? ¿Enamorado de Jackie? Pensó fríamente Johnny por un segundo, saliendo completamente de su estado depresivo.

\- “No, no me gusta por lo menos no me gustaba… por otro lado yo… eh nunca he conocido a un chico como él, un chico al que le agradara todo lo que hago ¿pero podría ser que yo lo amé?” – Se preguntó nuevamente a sí mismo Johnny. Hasta ese entonces, nunca pensó que pudieran gustarle las chicos o por lo menos creía que no podían gustarle, pero nunca había conocido a un chico como Jack, un chico al que le gustara todo lo que hacía, tal vez Jack no era una sexy mamacita hermosa, tal vez sus gustos de vestuario fueran particulares, pero ¿podría ser que le amara? Quizás Jack no era tan guapo como él, pero tenía una encantadora forma de ser.

\- Ahggggg ¿a quién quiero engañar? – Se recriminó Johnny, Jack era el chico más guapo que jamás había visto en su vida, quizás era cierto que Jack no era una sexy mamacita linda como las que tanto le gustaban, pero hey ciertamente era todo un papacito.

\- ¿Qué va a ser de mí? ¡Johnny está enamorado! ¡Traigan a los sabuesos, llamen a la policía! ¡¡Qué alguien me ayude!!  – Gritó eufórico Johnny con su característica voz, al darse cuenta de sus sentimientos por Jack.

Jack era el chico más guapo que jamás había visto, le encantaba observar la profundidad de sus hipnóticos ojos oscuros, le gustaba la forma en que el chico le sonreía y le hacía preguntas de aquel mundo, le encantaba pasar tiempo con él y tomarle de la mano, le encantaba compartir parte de su vida con el chico y más aún, le encantaba hacer algo que jamás hacía con nadie: escucharle. Porque sí, a Johnny le había encantado escuchar la suave voz del chico aquella noche de pesadillas contarle sobre su vida como un guerrero samurái, también recordaba al chico haberle hablado de un poderoso demonio que le había atormentado y con el que había luchado.  ¿Pero por qué hasta ese entonces Johnny recordaba todo? No lo sabía, pero ¡lo recordaba! ¡Lo recordaba porque Jack le importaba! ¡Porque amaba a Jack!

\- ¡Oh cielos! – Exclamó Johnny, al darse cuenta de que había estado actuando como un total, completo y patético perdedor. ¡Si había alguien que le gustaba debía actuar como siempre! ¡Debía ir tras ese sexy papacito lindo! Y por supuesto ¡usar todo su encanto a la Johnny Bravo!

\- Es la hora de usar el mejor encanto de Johnny Bravo. – Dijo Johnny recuperando completamente su confianza y volviendo a ser el mismo de siempre.

\- ¿Cuál es ese Johnny? – Expresó extrañada Suzy, pero sonriendo al ver que Johnny volvía a ser el mismo de siempre, alegre y confiado.

\- Ser yo ¡Y Johnny Bravo en eso es el mejor! ¡HUM! ¡HA! – Exclamó recuperado Johnny realizando sus típicos movimientos de karate, dispuesto a recorrer toda Ciudad Arón con tal de encontrar a ese lindo pimpollo de Jack para hacerlo oficialmente su chico número 1.

\- ¡Nos vemos pequeña vecinita! ¡Es hora de que el gran Johnny batee un jonrón! – Y con ese entusiasmo comenzó su intensa búsqueda por el chico que amaba.

\- ¡Buena suerte encontrándola Johnny! – Le gritó animada Suzy deseándole lo mejor a Johnny. Sin embargo antes de que Johnny se fuera, se giró para decirle:

\- Johnny Bravo se cansó de que Doña Suerte le trate tan mal con esas sexys mamacitas lindas arrogantes que desprecian al gran Johnny, desde hoy yo haré mi propio destino, y Johnny dice que quiere perseguir a ese lindo chico de Jackie. – Le dijo Johnny y con esas palabras se marchó para ir en búsqueda de su destino, dejando a una muy sorprendida Suzy, quien sólo sonrío deseándole lo mejor a Johnny para decir:

\- Buena suerte encontrando a tu chico, Johnny.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya cada vez va quedando menos <3 espero que hayan disfrutado de este largo capitulo y a quien sea que lea esto, muchas muchas gracias <3


	5. Confesiones

**Capítulo V: Confesiones**

 

La tarde caía en Ciudad Aron y el viento en aquel frío y extraño día de primavera continuaba soplando, remeciendo los árboles y haciendo caer de ellos, algunas de sus hojas mientras que en el pozo de Ciudad Arón, un hermoso chico de cabellos negros, descansaba bajo las ramas de un frondoso y enorme sauce.

Durante varios minutos sin descanso, el hermoso samurái había caminado sin un rumbo claro, vagando por aquella ciudad que aún le resultaba desconocida, pero que gracias a Johnny, había conocido con mucho más detalle.

Jack se encontraba ahora mucho más tranquilo y descansando, pero aún en su actual estado, su alma sufría ante su descubrimiento de lo que él creía, sería por siempre un amor no correspondido.

\- Johnny. – Expresó lamentándose Jack al evocar a aquel atractivo y musculoso rubio que aún a pesar de todo seguía siendo su amigo, aunque también su amado. Por más que quisiera olvidar o intentar borrar aquellos confusos e intensos sentimientos de amor que como un torbellino se arremolinaban en su pecho, sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano, pues parecía que Johnny había decidido arraigarse en la parte más profunda de su corazón negándose a salir de ahí.

¿Qué había hecho para merecer semejante tormento y dolor en su corazón? Pensaba Jack en aquel momento, al darse cuenta que de todo lo que había enfrentado en su vida, nada le había preparado para el dulce y agónico sentimiento del amor.

Por largos años había sido duramente entrenado en todas y cada una de las disciplinas de combate de las que tenía memoria, pero nada de eso le servía ahora para poder hacer frente a la batalla más dura de su vida, mucho más dura que la misma batalla contra Aku, la batalla de enfrentar sus propios sentimientos hacia el musculoso y cautivante chico rubio, que había hecho lo que ni siquiera Aku había conseguido: Apropiarse de su corazón.

Sí, porque por más que quisiera evitarlo, en aquel mundo, en aquel destino al que había sido conducido, Johnny formaba parte de su vida y de su corazón de tal modo que sus pensamientos y sentimientos giraban en torno a aquel rubio, que con su espontaneidad, y cada uno de sus atributos, le había fascinado, como ningún otro ser lo había hecho ni en todos los mundos que había conocido.

\- Johnny. – Susurró nuevamente Jack, esta vez sosteniendo firmemente la chaqueta que aún llevaba puesta, aquella chaqueta que le había protegido del frío otorgándole la calidez de Johnny y envolviéndole en el dulce y embriagante aroma de su olor, el olor del rubio, el olor de su amor. Jack se sonrojó de pronto ante el cursi rumbo de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Oh Johnny qué me has hecho? – Preguntó a la nada el pelinegro, pensando en cuánto había cambiado desde que había conocido al rubio, antes de conocerle solía ser extremadamente serio y compuesto, preocupándose sólo por sus objetivos de sobrevivir, de derrotar a Aku, de acabar con aquella infernal lucha en la que había participado, pero desde que había conocido a Johnny, la alegría, la paz, la despreocupación habían pasado a formar parte de su vida, y más aún había sentido profundos sentimientos que jamás había sentido como lo era el amor. Pues si su corazón latía en aquel momento y se sentía intensamente vivo como en ninguna batalla en la que había estado, era simplemente porque su corazón latía de amor por un cierto hombre de nombre Johnny Bravo.

\- Mi estadía en este mundo y el conocerte me han vuelto blando. – Expresó en aquella soledad Jack, riendo para sí mismo al percatarse de cómo había cambiado su visión de ver la vida y sobre todo su manera de sentir al conocer a Johnny. En otras ocasiones jamás habría tenido tanto tiempo para pensar en sus propios sentimientos como lo hacía ahora, ni mucho menos para reírse despreocupadamente de sí mismo. El haber conocido a Johnny le había cambiado para bien, le había hecho descubrir una parte de sí mismo que desconocía, la parte de su ser que podía amar entregándolo todo.

 ¿Pero cómo podría entregarle amor a Johnny si éste no le correspondía? Se preguntaba Jack, sintiendo como nuevamente su corazón comenzaba a doler ante aquel pensamiento de que Johnny sólo gustaba de hermosas chicas y él no era más que un simple joven, un guerrero samurái, sin un hogar, y sin nada que ofrecerle al rubio más que su simple compañía. Pensó, sintiendo como una vez más parecía hundirse en sus oscuros sentimientos. Por un momento, cerró sus ojos intentando alejar aquellos oscuros y negativos pensamientos de su mente, pero conforme pasaban los segundos sentía como la oscuridad de la falta de confianza en sí mismo le envolvían.

Es cierto, jamás se había sentido tan inseguro y frágil como en aquel momento, pero el saber que era un hombre y a Johnny le gustaban las bellas señoritas lo cambiaba todo, pues él jamás podría competir contra ellas.

Sumergido en la oscuridad de sus pensamientos, sintiendo como la tristeza estrepitosamente regresaba a su corazón, intentó encontrar dentro de sí la luz o algo que pudiera guiarle por el camino correcto para resolver las dudas e interrogantes, que en aquel momento aquejaban su corazón, y fue así que mirando dentro de sí mismo, de pronto en su mundo interno, comenzó a ver una luz, una luz que se hacía más intensa y en ella pudo ver el rostro de su padre.

\- Padre… - Susurró Jack al ver como dentro de sí su padre aparecía, para recordarle aquellas palabras que le había dicho cuando no era mas que un niño.

\- “Nada que valga la pena se consigue fácilmente, hijo, a veces debes luchar por lo que es tuyo y por aquello en lo que crees”. – Le dijo su padre en aquel momento.

\- “Nunca olvides que siempre estaremos contigo”. – Escuchó y vio también a su madre que le decía, sonriéndole dulcemente.

\- Yo… No lo olvidaré… madre, padre. – Mencionó Jack saliendo de su mundo interior, es cierto, jamás se había rendido en la búsqueda de sus objetivos y esta vez tampoco lo haría, no se rindió en su lucha contra Aku ni en su búsqueda de encontrar un portal para volver al pasado, y ahora tampoco lo haría. Amaba a Johnny como nunca pensó que pudiera llegar a amar alguien de aquella forma intensa en que lo hacía, y estaba decidido a arriesgarse y decírselo a cualquier precio.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

La tarde seguía transcurriendo tranquilamente en Ciudad Aron y el ambiente seguía siendo frío para aquel inusual día de primavera. Sin embargo, ni el frío ni el cansancio parecían afectar a un musculoso rubio de gafas oscuras que corría por todos lados buscando en cada rincón de la ciudad y preguntando sin descanso a cualquier desconocido que se cruzara en su camino si habían visto a su chico.

\- Disculpe ¿ha visto a un chico de cabello negro con vestido blanco, chaqueta negra y tacones de madera? – Le preguntó Johnny a un hombre sentando en una parada de autobús obteniendo por centésima vez una rotunda negativa por respuesta.

Por más veces que preguntara parecía que al chico pelinegro se lo había tragado la tierra, Johnny llevaba ya horas preguntando a quien fuera, y por más que preguntaba tan sólo obtenía negativas. Deseaba poder encontrar a Jack, tenía que encontrar a Jackie a toda costa y decirle lo que ya sabía: decirle que era un chico sensacional y que cada minuto de su vida parecía mejor solo por el simple hecho de que él existía, pero por más que le buscaba sus esfuerzos eran en vano.

\- ¡Oh diablos! – Expresaba Johnny en frustración incapaz de poder encontrar al chico pelinegro, parecía que el destino quisiera alejarle de Jackie para siempre, pues justo cuando había descubierto que le amaba, el destino se empeñaba en mantenerle alejado de aquel hermoso chico de cautivante belleza extraña.

Al pesar en esto, Johnny sintió como su corazón comenzaba a dolerle fuertemente, ¿acaso su destino sería permanecer solo para siempre? Pensaba comenzando a sentir decepción de sí mismo y tristeza al recordar las numerosas veces que había recibido rechazos y bofetadas. No importaba cuánto se esforzara en tratar de impresionar, complacer y agradar a las lindas mamacitas que encontraba,  todas parecían odiarlo, todas parecían despreciarle, todas parecían estar ciegas a su increíble atractivo, ni sus esfuerzos ni sus encantos ni sus movimientos ni sus palabras habían funcionada con ellas, pero ¿podrían funcionar con Jackie, quien además era un chico? Pensaba Johnny preocupando, preguntándose si acaso él sería lo suficientemente bueno para un bello chico como Jack.

Para Johnny el sentirte inseguro no era para nada propio de su estilo, y por lo mismo aquel sentimiento simplemente le perturbara, más aún si pensaba simplemente en Jack… el chico le tenía completamente impresionado pues el hecho de que viniera de otro planeta hacía que pareciera que simplemente visitaba Ciudad Aron y la Tierra para mostrar su perfección y encanto.

\- Jack… - Expresó Johnny, queriendo volver a sostener a Jack entre sus brazos como la primera vez que le había visto, pensando que se trataba de una sexy mamacita linda, quería estrecharlo contra su cuerpo para no permitir que se alejara jamás de su lado y quería sostenerle firmemente de su cintura, para que éste supiera que Johnny siempre estaría a su lado para protegerle, cobijarle del frío, espantar sus pesadillas o simplemente amarlo, después de todo Johnny sabía jugar a ese juego.

\- ¿Johnny? ¿Johnny? ¿Johnny Bravo? – Se escuchó de pronto una voz suave y elegante llamar a Johnny.

Johnny, quien hasta ese entonces se encontraba sumido en la profundidad de sus tristes pensamientos, pensando en que quizás jamás volvería a encontrar a su chico pelinegro, sin mirar a la persona que le hablaba, respondió simplemente:

\- Sí, ese soy yo…  - Respondió desganado y antes de que pudiera decir algo más, sintió como de pronto unos delgados y fuertes brazos le abrazaban con emoción.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Johnny! ¡Eres tú!  – Expresó con enorme entusiasmo una hermosa chica de ondulado cabello rojo y un precioso vestido del mismo color escotado con mangas largas. Feliz de por fin poder encontrarse una vez más con su adorado.

Johnny quien hasta entonces se había mantenido cabizbajo y desganado, comenzando a sentir el enorme peso de la resignación al ser incapaz de poder encontrar al bello samurái, alzó su vista para encontrarse sorpresivamente con una exuberante mamacita linda de preciosas curvas, sensual vestido rojo elegante y excitantes botas de tacón.

\- ¡Oh cielos! – Expresó el rubio, impresionado de la hermosa pollita que tenía frente a sus ojos.

\- ¡Johnny! ¡Tenía tantas ganas de verte! – Exclamó sinceramente la chica rebosante de alegría.

\- ¡Oh sí! ¿Bomboncito nos conocemos de antes? – Preguntó Johnny sorprendido al ver a tan espectacular pimpollo, olvidando de momento la razón de su intensa búsqueda y la larga caminata que había hecho, dejándose llevar por la despampanante belleza de aquella divina chica.

\- ¡Oh Johnny! ¡Es fabuloso! ¡Creí que nunca te volvería a ver! – Exclamó feliz la preciosa chica conocida como Heather Asplund. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había visto a Johnny en el día de su cumpleaños en San Valentín cuando tuvieron una cita. Sin embargo, en aquella ocasión trabajaba como contra espía de inteligencia para la CIA y se había visto obligada a borrarle la memoria a Johnny aun cuando se había enamorado de él, pero ahora que había decidido dejar su trabajo, era una chica libre y había venido a Ciudad Aron de visita con la esperanza de ver al rubio y para su sorpresa ¡lo había encontrado!

\- Supongo que eso es un sí… ¡Oh mamacita! – Exclamó Johnny entusiasmado, no conocía a aquella pollita, pero tal parece que ella si le conocía. No obstante, sin importar aquello simplemente le parecía una exuberante nena y antes de que pudiera preguntarle cuál era su nombre y cómo era que le conocía. Sintió como la chica simplemente le abrazaba de la nada y le besaba. 

\- “Aguarden un segundo” “¿La chica le besaba?” – Pensó Johnny, cuando sintió los suaves labios de aquella sexy pollita besarle con una pasión inimaginable mientras le sostenía firmemente por el cuello aprisionándole contra su pequeño y delgado cuerpo.

Por primera vez, después de tanto tiempo, después de tantos rechazos, después de tantas bofetadas, una mamacita linda ardiente como el fuego le besaba como hace mucho tiempo no lo sentía, Johnny no tenía palabras para describir aquel apasionado beso por parte de esa ardiente señorita porque Johnny simplemente no sentía… no sentía… “nada, absolutamente nada” pensó Johnny y acto seguido se separó de la chica con una mirada de total incredulidad y sorpresa reflejaba en sus ojos, pero que afortunadamente se encontraban cubiertos con sus oscuras gafas.

Johnny miró fijamente a la chica que tenía frente suyo, hermoso y sedoso cabello rojo intensamente brillante como el fuego; un rostro sumamente atractivo, un cuerpo lleno de maravillosas curvas, aquella mamacita era toda una Venus, pero por más que la mirara no tenía el cabello negro más bonito que había visto, ni tampoco los ojos negros más profundos en los que había mirado, ni tampoco los músculos o el cuerpo más atractivo y trabajado que alguna vez había observado, ni tampoco la piel más suave y tersa que había tocado ni mucho menos la dulce voz más varonil y cordial que había escuchado, aquella mamacita no tenía ni se acercaba remotamente a todo lo que Jack poseía y cuando la miró una vez más, se dio cuenta que a su mente rápidamente vino el hermoso rostro de Jack acompañado de sus profundos y hechizantes místicos ojos.

\- Jack… - Pronunció suave, casi inaudible Johnny, pensando en el chico oriental que ocupaba prácticamente todos sus pensamientos al punto de que ni siquiera aquella deslumbrante nena, podía hacer olvidarle y fue justo en ese momento, que escuchó su nombre expresado de los labios del único en el que por tanto tiempo había estado pensando.

\- ¡JOHNNY! – Expresó Jack, con total sorpresa, deseando no haber visto la escena que se había desenvuelto delante de sus preciosos y ahora ensombrecidos ojos.

Jack, quien había decidido ir en búsqueda de Johnny para confesarle decididamente sus sentimientos, le había reconocido por su dorado copete a la lejanía,  apresurando sus pasos, caminó lo más rápido que pudo y cuando se encontró a una distancia prudente y le iba a gritar al dueño de sus afectos, fue cuando vio aparecer de la nada a una hermosa jovencita pelirroja que se acercó a Johnny abrazándole cariñosa y posesivamente.

Al ver aquello Jack sintió como su corazón era apuñalado de un simple rápido y doloroso golpe, el golpe de la decepción, de las ilusiones rotas y de la falsa esperanza que ilusamente como un tonto había albergado en su inocente corazón y alma, y cuando vio cómo la chica le besaba y Johnny le correspondía lo supo, Johnny no albergaba por él ni el más remoto sentimiento de cariño, por lo mismo, sintió que contener las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos era inútil.¿De qué le servía engañarse o intentar contenerlas como un hombre? Era tan solo un joven enamorado y jamás imaginó que el amor que nunca antes había experimentado, pudiera ser tan dañino y desgarrarle el alma tanto.

El joven samurái sintió por un segundo sus piernas flaquear, pero se mantuvo en pie dignamente aun cuando éstas temblaban como una hoja de papel, su corazón dolía de una manera intensa y agónica, mucho más desgarradora, que cuando había tenido que contemplar a sus padres vilmente esclavizados por Aku, en aquella oscura memoria, que aún conservaba en su mente.

Había sido un estúpido, había tenido la firme convicción de decirle a Johnny sus sentimientos, pero ahora todo era inútil, había querido luchar por el amor que sentía hacia el rubio, pero había sido ingenuo, pues no podía ganar una batalla perdida desde un inicio. Johnny nunca le había pertenecido, y Johnny nunca le pertenecería, porque él jamás sería una curvilínea y bella chica.

\- “Sólo mírate Jack y mírala a ella, nunca podrás ser como ella, y a él le gustan ese tipo de mujeres” – Pensó amargamente Jack sintiéndose súbitamente miserable, pues sabía que era un tonto ante el simple pensamiento ridículo de compararse, pero el amor era ciego y por lo mismo, él no podía evitar lamentarse su destino…

Johnny por su parte, quien desde que había descubierto sus sentimientos hacia el chico pelinegro, no había dejado de pensar un solo segundo en él, incluso cuando aquella desconocida bella señorita le había besado, al escuchar su nombre provenir de aquella voz, la voz inconfundible de Jackie, se giró rápidamente para observar que ahí, a unos cuantos pasos de él a una distancia prudente estaba el chico de su vida y de sus recientes descubiertos más grandes anhelos. Sin embargo, al obsérvale, sintió un terrible dolor punzante herir mortalmente a su corazón, pues Jackie lucía sumamente triste con su rostro acongojado y de sus inmensos y hermosos ojos negros copiosas, solubles y cristalinas lágrimas, caían sin cesar.

\- Jack… - Expresó en un susurro apenas audible, sintiendo un tormentoso dolor en todo su ser, ¿por qué aquel sexy pimpollo lloraba? ¿Por qué su chico lindo derramaba lágrimas? – Pensó de pronto Johnny, sin poder evitar sentir una enorme angustia en su ser, ya que él simplemente no podía soportar ver a alguien llorar y  si bien era cierto que odiaba a los petulantes mama dolores (tipos musculosos) llorar, jamás había soportado ver a una linda señorita llorando ni mucho menos a su madre, su vecinita, Carl o incluso a Pops, pero ver llorar a Jack simplemente le causaba un dolor demasiado inimaginable en su corazón como para siquiera poderlo explicar.

\- ¿Johnny? ¿Johnny cariño? ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó preocupada Heather al ver el silencio inusual en su adorado rubio, ¿quizás su beso había sido demasiado intenso para Johnny? Pensó la peli roja sonriendo.

Jack, al escuchar a aquella chica dirigirle esas palabras a su enamorado, sintió que su corazón ya no podía soportar un solo segundo más, y sin saber cómo ni por qué razón ni en qué momento, simplemente se dio la vuelta y se alejó. Johnny al observar que Jack se giraba y rápidamente se disponía a alejarse, sintió una enorme y dolorosa contracción en su corazón.

\- ¡Oh no! ¡Jack! – Pensó Johnny, esta vez no dejaría que Jack se alejara, esta vez no permitiría que Jackie se le escapara, esta vez no lo dejaría ir por nada ni nadie en el mundo. Por lo mismo, se separó de la chica y le dijo seriamente:

\- Mira linda mamacita, no sé quién eres y no te conozco, pero Johnny ya tiene a su chico número 1. – Le expresó seriamente y se alejó rápidamente para perseguir al único ser que había conocido y que le importaba y le gustaba incluso más que sí mismo, después de todo Johnny Bravo ya tenía una cita con el destino.

\- ¡Johnny! – Gritó Heather, y al ver cómo su Johnny se alejaba, quiso ir tras él, pero al recordar que ella misma había sido quien le había hecho olvidar a Johnny todos aquellos hermosos momentos que habían compartido juntos en San Valentín, abandonándole, le hizo desistir. Si Johnny había encontrado a alguien a quien amaba ¿quién era ella para impedírselo? cuando ella misma había dejado ir a Johnny, pensó amargamente la chica y resignada, por el momento, abrazándose a sí misma, se dispuso a retirarse de aquella ciudad en una solitaria y fría caminata…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jack se había alejado lo más rápido posible, sus lágrimas aún continuaban descendiendo de sus expresivos y entristecidos ojos, necesitaba alejarse y aislarse para intentar mitigar el dolor de su corazón duramente herido por las penumbras del dolor, pero aunque quisiera borrar todos sus sentimientos no podía olvidar a su primer amor.

\- ¡Jack! ¡Jack! – Escuchó que Johnny le gritaba de cerca, Johnny le había alcanzado, pero Jack no quería mirarlo, no quería enfrentarlo, porque simplemente se sentía demasiado avergonzado para encararle y dejarle contemplar su rostro bañado en lágrimas, lágrimas del tipo de llorón que Johnny despreciaba.

Johnny había alcanzado a Jack, observó que éste le daba la espalda cabizbajo, Johnny necesitaba verlo, necesitaba ver a ese hermoso chico lindo y ver si se encontraba bien, conocer la razón de sus lágrimas y verificar que ningún gorrón le hubiera hecho daño. Preocupado por la nula reacción del pelinegro, le tomó de sus hombros y le forzó sutilmente a encararle.

Jack sintió como Johnny al ver que no quería encararle, le tomó de los hombros y le obligó a girarse, y así lo hizo para encontrarse cara a cara frente a él, frente a Johnny Bravo, el hombre que le había completamente enamorado.

\- ¿Por qué lloras bonito?  No llores. – Le dijo Johnny suavemente a Jack, con aquella voz dulce y masculina, pero comprensiva que únicamente solía usar cuando veía a alguien llorar. Jack no respondió, simplemente se mantenía con la miraba gacha intentando esconder vanamente sus lágrimas. Johnny acercó su mano derecha al rostro de Jackie y con mucha delicadeza secó sus lágrimas, la mano izquierda de Johnny aún sostenía firmemente su hombro.

Cuando Jack sintió a Johnny secar sus lágrimas, sintió en aquel momento como su corazón pareció derretirse al instante, incluso en aquellas circunstancias el rubio jamás perdía su dulzura ¿cómo no amarlo así? Pensó Jack, sabiendo que para él no había vuelta atrás.

\- Jack… háblame, bonito. – Le volvió a repetir Johnny sin dejar un solo segundo de contemplarle y sin poder resistirse simplemente le abrazó, le abrazó envolviendo con sus fornidos brazos, el cuerpo delgado, pero tonificado de Jack.

\- ¿Quién te hizo daño Jackie? Johnny se encargará de darle su merecido. – Le dijo Johnny, su voz seguía siendo suave, en aquel momento el mundo parecía detenerse a su alrededor, pues simplemente eran sólo ellos dos, Johnny envolviendo sutil y protectoramente a Jack con sus brazos y éste último sintiendo la dulce y tortuosa calidez y aroma emanar del cuerpo de Johnny.

Jack no sabía que decir, en todos sus años de entrenamiento como un disciplinado guerrero, jamás había sido preparado para aquello. Ni todos sus años de lucha, ni todas sus batallas, le habían preparado para ese dulce y tortuoso sentimiento. ¿Cómo debía reaccionar ante aquello? ¿Debía actuar como una doncella enamorada? ¿O debía actuar como un valiente samurái? Jack no lo sabía, pues no era ni lo uno ni lo otro, en ese momento era simplemente “Jack” un chico enamorado de otro chico que se llamaba Johnny Bravo.

\- Johnny yo… - Atinó a decir Jack, y en ese momento alzó sus ojos para mirar las gafas oscuras de Johnny, como si a través de ellas pudiera ver los ojos jamás visto del rubio, quiso decirle que le gustaba, quiso decirle que en verdad le amaba, quiso decirle que jamás antes se había enamorado y que los sentimientos que por él experimentaba superaban todo lo que alguna vez había sentido, pero no pudo, simplemente no pudo, no podía arruinar la felicidad de Johnny con su novia, no podía, él jamás había sido egoísta, y no comenzaría ahora.

\- No es nada… amigo… sólo… sólo… sentí nostalgia por mi hogar lejano. – Mintió Jack, y aunque Johnny solía ser ingenuo y despistado, sabía que aquello no era la verdad.

Johnny por su parte, no sabía cómo reaccionar, quería decirle que ese increíblemente guapo bombón de Johnny Bravo estaba enamorado del hermoso primor que era Jack, pero no sabía cómo decírselo, no sabía si Jack aceptaría la sinceridad de sus sentimientos o si le creería habiendo perseguido a tantas mamacitas en su presencia.

\- Jackie yo…  - ohnny tenía que decírselo, tenía que decírselo a Jackie, debía decirle lo que sentía “Oh vamos Johnny, nunca tuviste problemas para decirle a todas esas mamacitas esos piropos” “Dile ahora a Jack lo que sientes” – Se intentó animar Johnny, comenzando a sentirse nervioso más aún por la proximidad del cuerpo de su chico pelinegro. No obstante, intentaba animarse a sí mismo, pero la cercanía del cuerpo de Jackie le tenía afectado. Johnny sabía que tenía problemas con la intimidad, pues rara vez se encontraba tan cerca de alguien más de aquella forma tan íntima, también sabía que tenía la tendencia a alejar a los demás, pero esta vez con Jackie no lo haría.

\- ¿Ocurre algo Johnny? – Preguntó preocupado Jack, un poco más compuesto y más calmado, la calidez de Johnny tenía un efecto sedante para su propia alma. Sin embargo, cuando sintió a Johnny temblar ligeramente se preocupó por éste.

\- Mm bueno... emm como te lo digo, yo… Jackie quería decirte que yo… yo…  a mí tú… yo a mí… tú me… - Comenzó a balbucear Johnny como solía hacerlo cuando se ponía horriblemente nervioso como ahora. Quería dejar salir las palabras, pero no podía, sentía que las palabras estaban atoradas en su boca.

\- No entiendo lo que dices, Johnny. – Le mencionó suavemente Jack confundido y expectante, sin entender las palabras que su atractivo rubio pronunciaba.

\- ¡Oh diablos! – Maldijo Johnny frustrado, queriendo decirle a Jack lo que sentía, y sintiéndose frustrado por no poder dejar salir aquellas palabras que siempre le había expresado con facilidad a numerosas pollitas, pero esta vez, se trataba de Jack. Frustrado y decidido, cerró los ojos tomó de las manos a Jack en un gesto rápido que sorprendió al pelinegro y simplemente con todo el valor que le caracterizaba a él, Johnny Bravo, le dijo:

\- Jack tú me gustas mucho mucho mucho mucho mucho mucho mucho. – Repitió Johnny con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo cómo por primera vez en su vida se sentía expuesto como jamás, siempre había piropeado a las sexys mamacitas lindas que había visto intentando sorprenderlas con sus magníficos atributos y jamás había conseguido nada, pero jamás las había conocido tampoco, jamás había tenido tiempo de compartir con ellas como lo había hecho con Jack, porque ellas jamás le habían dado una oportunidad, pero con Jack había compartido como con nadie, con Jack tenía en común su afición por la lucha y las artes marciales, Jack comprendía su sentido del humor, Jack le dedicaba su total atención y Jack…

Jack simplemente era encantador, por ello no puedo evitar sentirse nervioso ni mucho menos sentir como su rostro y sus orejas se coloreaban de un hermoso y encantador rubor rojo.

Jack al escuchar aquellas palabras, abrió grandemente sus ojos en sorpresa, ¿realmente había escuchado aquellas palabras salir de los labios de Johnny? Se cuestionó el joven samurái, pero cuando siguió escuchando “mucho mucho mucho” una y otra y otra vez, supo que no se equivocaba, supo que no soñaba ni mucho menos lo imaginaba, Johnny le decía que le gustaba, Johnny sentía algo por él, Johnny tenía sentimientos por un simple guerrero como él, Johnny, Johnny, Johnny quizás correspondía sus sentimientos o al menos sentía algo aunque fuese pequeño por él.

En aquel momento Jack sintió como su corazón se aceleraba velozmente, y parecía querer salir de su pecho al sentir un palpitar frenético, sus mejillas se habían coloreado inmediatamente de un exquisito rubor color carmín, haciéndole lucir encantador, sentía que en aquel momento se desmayaría, pero sólo de la impresión de saber que quizás aún existía una ligera esperanza para él, pues aún con Johnny diciéndole que le gustaba, el rubio no le había dicho que le amaba, pero gustarle a Johnny era suficiente para él.

Su emoción en aquel momento, su sorpresa, su alegría, su esperanza, su ilusión, todas aquellas ilusiones rotas y perdidas, aquella desesperación inicial que habían carcomido su alma, parecían alejarse y ser remplazadas por el vigor de la esperanza de gustarle al chico que amaba. Jack se sentía tan feliz en aquel momento, que por primera vez en su vida, sintió que todo lo que había vivido desde su infancia hasta su adultez con el único fin de derrotar a Aku, había valido cada segundo de esfuerzo si eso significaba que el destino le tendría deparado el simple hecho de conocer en su vida a Johnny. 

\- Johnny yo… - Jack se sentía tan feliz que no sabía que palabras usar para poder expresar en ellas la inconmensurable alegría que le embargaba al saber que Johnny sentía algo por él, por eso dudaba de las palabras que usaría. No obstante, se había prometido a sí mismo que le confesaría sus sentimientos al rubio, y justo cuando se disponía a decírselos escuchó al rubio decir algo que le hizo abrir los ojos en sorpresa.

\- ¡POR FAVOR NO ME GOLPEES!  ¡POR FAVOR NO ME GOLPES! – Expresó Johnny insistentemente cubriéndose el rostro como podía, y sintiendo como sus esperanzas parecían desmoronarse y su corazón inevitablemente se hundía, pues después de haber reunido un enorme coraje para decirle a Jackie lo que sentía, esperó algunos segundos que éste le contestara, pero al no obtener respuesta del pelinegro, pensó de inmediato que una vez más sería como siempre rechazado. Por eso, no pudo más que hacer lo que siempre hacía cuando presentía que había metido la pata con una confesión que inevitablemente llevaría al rechazo, se cubrió como pudo repitiendo que por favor no le golpeara el rostro.

Jack al escuchar aquellas palabras provenir de un desesperado Johnny que se cubría con sus manos el rostro como podía, sintió como su corazón se estrujaba dolorosamente. ¿Cuántas veces había sido rechazado  Johnny o había sido abofeteado duramente por las chicas de ese mundo, para temer un rechazo al punto de escudarse con sus manos? Pensó Jack sintiéndose apesadumbrado, pues a sus ojos Johnny era simplemente hermoso, por eso sin perder un solo segundo más quiso expresarle a su apuesto rubio todo aquello que sentía en su cálido corazón.

Johnny por su parte aún esperaba los golpes de Jack, sintiendo que aunque le dolieran por la fuerza que poseía el samurái prepararía su corazón para el duro golpe del rechazo de aquel chico que con su exótica y extraña oriental belleza le había cautivado. Sin embargo, aquellos golpes dolorosos que esperaba nunca llegaron, pues a cambio se sorprendió al abrir con temor sus ojos y observar como Jackie acercaba sus manos a las suyas bajándolas para que no cubrieran su rostro y enlazaba sus dedos con los suyos. Para ese momento el rostro de Johnny seguía completamente rojo, pero al observar el rostro de Jackie pudo notar que las mejillas de su chico también se encontraban completamente ruborizadas. Jackie lucía encantador, y no podía más que sentir cómo su corazón suspiraba de amor aunque también temía por el rechazo y el dolor.

 - ¿Jackie? – Preguntó suavemente Johnny, sin entender la actitud silenciosa del samurái y aún temiendo escuchar el horrible rechazo de éste, sintiendo como su corazón dolía ante la inevitable espera del rechazo, rechazo del único chico al que había amado, pero aquel rechazó nunca llegó, pues contrariamente a todo lo que pudo pensar que haría Jack, nada lo preparó para lo que sucedió, sin ningún aviso, sin esperarlo, Jack simplemente dejó de entrelazar los dedos de sus manos para acercar éstas a su rostro tomándole firme, pero suavemente y mirándole a los ojos con una intensa mirada sincera que jamás había visto en su chico le dijo simplemente:

\- Me gustas Johnny – Y le besó…

Y al besarle, Johnny se sorprendió, y sintió como en ese mismo instante se derretía como si se hubiese convertido en mantequilla al sentir los deliciosos labios de Jack sobre sus propios labios, rozándole en un simple y casto contacto de labios. Durante toda su vida Johnny había sido pateado, golpeado,  abucheado, cacheteado, estrujado, tirado y pisoteado por numeras chicas, pero jamás había sentido como en ese momento, una sensación que pudiera igualarle al sentir un beso tan casto, tan puro, tan profundo y sincero como aquel que sentía al sentir aquellos tersos y suaves labios como pétalos de rosas, besarle de aquella forma tan inocente, pero al mismo tiempo tan maravillosa.

Johnny sentía que había muerto y de alguna forma había llegado al cielo, pues su corazón latía tan intensamente y sus mejillas se sentían tan ardientes, que sentía que en cualquier momento se quemaría al sentir la ardiente llama de pasión que inflamaba en aquel momento candentemente su corazón, porque sí, ¡su chico pelinegro le correspondía! ¡Le correspondía! ¡A él! ¡Johnny Bravo! Por fin alguien que le gustaba le correspondía y eso era más de lo que jamás hubiera esperado.

Jack por su parte se sentía profundamente apenado, pero al mismo tiempo deleitado, jamás antes había besado a alguien, y la única vez que había sido besado había sido en la mejilla por una desconocida chica cuando apenas era un infante, y aquel había sido el único beso que había recibido en su vida, pero ahora él para demostrarle a Johnny la intensidad de sus sentimientos, había decidido tomar la iniciativa dándole aquel torpe, pero profundo beso en el que esperaba Johnny pudiera percibir la profunda intensidad de todos y cada de sus sentimientos de amor por él,  pero jamás pensó que aquel simple contacto de sus labios le hiciera sentir de aquella forma tan intensa, ni mucho menos pensó que aquello pudiera hacerle sentir más vivo que nunca, y en aquel simple momento deseó poder seguir con Johnny amándole por siempre.

\- “Si así es como se siente amar, quiero amarte para siempre Johnny” – Pensó Jack dejándose llevar por todos aquellos intensos sentimientos de cariño, pasión, alegría, esperanza, devoción y amor que se habían arremolinado en su pecho como un tempestuoso torbellino y que ahora por fin podía dejar salir en aquel simple y torpe tímido contacto de labios, que él creía que era un beso, pues en su pureza, desconocía realmente cómo era besar en serio.

\- “Jackie quiero que seas mi chico número 1” – Pensó Johnny al sentir aquella dulzura e inocencia del “beso” de Jackie, que en el fondo no era más que un simple contacto de labios.

Johnny al saber que su chico carecía de experiencia no pudo más que sonreír para sí embobado y sonrojado ya que Johnny se encargaría de enseñarle a ese lindo chico todo sobre el amor, pero por ahora sin perder oportunidad, estiró su mano derecha a la cintura de Jack y lo atrajo de un jalón hacia su cuerpo acercándose con la habilidad y rapidez que sólo poseía un Bravo como él, mientras que con su mano izquierda sostuvo firmemente el mentón de Jackie y sin darle tiempo al chico para preguntarle que hacía, intensificó el beso, pero esta vez, introduciendo su lengua forzando a Jack a abrir su boca para sentir en ella su traviesa lengua que jugaba intentando alcanzar la del chico pelinegro para fundirse  en un húmedo beso, esta vez, uno al estilo de Johnny: Apasionado, ardiente, intenso, verdadero y sobre todo húmedo, porque ese tipo de besos eran la especialidad de ese muñeco.

Jack sentía cómo Johnny le sostenía firmemente por la cintura con la misma intensidad y pasión que había sentido la primera vez que éste le había visto en aquel pozo, podía sentir el calor emanar del cuerpo de Johnny, pero también la traviesa lengua de éste buscar la suya. Aquello era completamente nuevo para el joven guerrero.

“¿Acaso así es como se siente un verdadero beso?” – Pensó en aquel instante rápidamente Jack dejándose llevar por la pasión de aquel momento en el que ambos dulce e intensamente se besaban mientras abría la boca para facilitarle la entrada a su Johnny…

En aquel momento, ambos se encontraban en una batalla de lenguas, probándose y separándose por escasos milímetros para volver a probarse una y otra vez sin parar. Jack tenía sus ojos cerrados y sus mejillas hermosamente coloreadas lucía simplemente magnífico mientras Johnny le besaba con total devoción, y aquella escena era tan hermosa para ambos que parecía casi irreal, pero como lamentablemente todo debe llegar a un final, su necesidad por oxígeno se hizo presente y eso les forzó a separarse para mirarse al mismo tiempo y perderse en la profundidad de sus mutuas miradas enamoradas.

Jack al separarse de Johnny sentía su corazón acelerado golpear como nunca antes su pecho en una carrera descontrolada, sentía  su cuerpo temblar por la sola intensidad de aquel apasionado beso que le había dejado literalmente sin aliento y cuando pudo recuperarse, observó la belleza del atractivo rostro de Johnny con sus mejillas y orejas coloradas, al mismo tiempo, que veía sus gafas e imaginaba que los ojos jamás vistos de Johnny le mirarían con la misma entrega y amor que el rubio en ese momento le demostraba, y sin poder evitarlo le dijo a Johnny el pensamiento más profundo y sincero que tenía en su mente .

-  Yo nunca podría hacerte daño, Johnny. – Le dijo Jack simplemente, dándole un simple beso en la mejilla como lo había hecho con él aquella pequeña niña en su infancia, pero gesto que repitió con Johnny de una manera tierna, esperando que su pequeño gesto sirviera para dejarle en claro a Johnny que los sentimientos que por él albergaba jamás dejarían que le lastimara y Johnny en su simpleza comprendió aquel gesto del hermoso pelinegro que tenía frente a sus ojos.

\- Oh cielos… eres hermoso. – Le dijo simplemente Johnny, a lo que Jack al escucharle no pudo más que intentar desviar su mirada ante semejante cumplido intentando ocultar en vano la intensidad visible de su claro sonrojo. Johnny al observarle así no pudo evitar pensar que Jack simplemente era más que hermoso, maravilloso, todo sobre aquel chico le fascinaba, Jack simplemente ¡le tenía loco! Sí, lo suficientemente loco para aceptar que él Johnny Bravo, estaba enamorado de un CHICO, ¡un chico! Mejor dicho más que un chico de todo un _papacito_.

\- Que vergüenza Johnny, me temo que no sé cómo debería actuar ahora. – Le dijo Jack a Johnny visiblemente avergonzado y dejando ver su clara inexperiencia en materia amorosa, a esa altura no tenía sentido pretender ser alguien que no era, podía ser un feroz guerrero, podía luchar con una valentía que jamás nadie imaginaría, pero cuando se trataba de asuntos del corazón, Jack se sentía como una simple y tímida doncella, pero a Johnny aquello no le importaba, al contrario, a Johnny Bravo le gustaban los desafíos y ese papacito de Jack sería su completo desafío personal, después de todo ¿quién mejor que Johnny para enseñarle a amar?

\- Sólo respóndeme lo siguiente, lindo pimpollo. – Le dijo Johnny utilizando todo su encanto a lo Bravo y en un gesto dulce y gentil, tomó las callosas manos de Jack para preguntarle sinceramente:

\- ¿Te gustaría ser mi chico número 1? – Le dijo sonrojado, para Johnny aquella experiencia también era completamente nueva hasta donde sabía siempre le habían gustado las sexys mamacitas, jamás había pensado en que pudieran gustarle los chicos, pero no, los chicos no le gustaban, sólo le gustaba aquel chico al que llamaban Jack y era su papacito.

Jack al escuchar la propuesta de Johnny, sintió una felicidad explosiva, como si en aquel momento toda la oscuridad que había sentido en su vida pareciera abandonarle al instante, de pronto sintió que ya nada de lo que le atormentaba parecía tener sentido, ni los recuerdos de dolor ni la angustia con Aku ni el futuro tortuoso al que se había enfrentado, ni mucho menos el pasado al que había dejado. Al escuchar a Johnny, sintió como frente así no sólo tenía al ser más hermoso que había conocido en su vida, sino también a su destino.

 ¿Acaso Johnny era “aquel”? del que le habían hablado aquellas deidades. ¿Acaso Johnny era aquel al que debía encontrar? ¿Acaso Johnny era el ser que llenaría su vida de amor y tranquilidad? Se cuestionó Jack por un momento y al observarle, sintió como todo parecía tener sentido. “ **Tendremos el destino que nos hayamos merecido**.” Recordó Jack aquella frase que alguna vez había oído en sus viajes,  y ante ese pensamiento sintió que cada penuria, cada obstáculo y cada cosa a la que se había enfrentado tenían el único fin de conducirle a su destino, el destino que desde siempre había sido reunirle con aquel maravilloso rubio desde que había nacido.

\- Sería un honor para mí serlo… Johnny. – Le respondió Jack con una sonrisa antes de inclinarse en señal de respeto como solía hacerlo siempre que decía algo serio.

\- ¡Oh cielos! ¡Me vuelves loco, Jackie! ¡Soy el chico más afortunado del mundo! – Expresó explosivamente Johnny sonriendo como un loco, y moviéndose en sus típicas poses de artes marciales como lo hacía siempre que algo le causaba absoluta alegría y antes de que Jack dijera algo, de la nada Johnny le cargó en sus brazos.

\- ¿Johnny? ¿Qué sucede? – Interrogó el pelinegro sorprendido, aferrándose firmemente a los brazos de Johnny para no perder el equilibrio, mientras que Johnny eufórico le cargaba en brazos girándolo de un lado para otro.

\- Voy a atraparte en mis brazos Jack. No voy a dejarte ir… oh no… No ahora que le perteneces a este guapo Johnny Bravo. – Expresaba Johnny feliz como nunca antes se había sentido y sintiendo todo su instinto de macho alfa apoderarse de él, ahora que Jackie había aceptado ser de él no lo dejaría ir por nada del mundo, Jack era su chico número 1 y estaría loco si dejaba ir a tan maravilloso tesoro.

\- No pienso alejarme de ti Johnny, ni ahora, ni en un millón de eones. – Le respondió firme y decidido Jack con la firme convicción de que jamás se alejaría de Johnny comprometiendo en aquel voto de honor todo su corazón.  Johnny simplemente le dedicó una resplandeciente y seductora sonrisa. Y acercando peligrosa y sensualmente su rostro al del chico pelinegro le dijo en un tono romántico y erótico.

\- ¿Qué te parece lindo primor, si ahora tú y yo nos fundimos en un delicioso beso de amor? – Le dijo directamente Johnny y Jack simplemente contestó:

\- Presiento que… eso me encantará… - Expresó suavemente Jack comenzado a acercar su propio rostro al de Johnny para fundirse una vez más en un apasionado y delicioso beso de amor, después de todo estaba comenzando a acostumbrarse exquisitamente a ellos, pues los besos de Johnny sabían más delicioso y dulces que el chocolate…

\- ¡Oh sí! – Respondió característicamente Johnny simplemente feliz cuando escuchó que a Jack le encantaría fundirse en un beso de amor con él, y sin perder más tiempo, ambos muchachos se unieron en un delicioso, apasionado y prolongado beso que expresaba la profundidad de sus sentimientos y sus más íntimos deseos de amor mientras a su alrededor producto de la hermosa naturaleza que les rodeaba y del travieso viento que soplaba y quería celebrar con ellos,  comenzaba a caer una hermosa lluvia de coloridos y fragantes pétalos de flores de todo tipo.

En toda Ciudad Aron, no existía a aquella hora una escena más  hermosa y conmovedora que aquella de ver a dos jóvenes amantes disfrutar de su correspondido amor, abrazados amorosamente y envueltos en la deliciosa intensidad de la embriagante y adictiva llama de la pasión, pero ni el frío, ni el viento, ni aquellos pétalos parecían importarles, pues en aquel momento lo único que les importaba era la felicidad que sentían y el saber que a pesar del corto tiempo en el que se habían conocido y todas las situaciones vividas ambos, tanto Jack como Johnny Bravo habían logrado conocerse gracias a sus maravillosos y sorpresivos…

_Destinos Encontrados…_

_…_ Eso era lo que pensaban aquellos dos jóvenes dispuestos, al finalizar aquel apasionado momento, a ir a casa, después de todo aún faltaba que ambos expresaran su amor de la forma más fogosa, uniendo sus cuerpos en el que convertirían su lecho de amor… ¿pero podrían Johnny y Jack y desnudar sus cuerpos del mismo modo en que habían podido desnudar sin temores los sentimientos de sus corazones? No lo sabían, pero de lo que sí estaban seguros era que ambos habían nacido para conocerse y amarse sensual, apasionada y lujuriosamente…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww ya sólo queda el último capítulo del lemon y sus sentimientos finales <3 No puedo creer que quede tan poco, amo mucho esta historia como si fuera una hija, y sufro con ambos, porque simplemente me encantan. Agradezco profundamente y con toda el alma y corazón todos sus comentarios de apoyo a todas las personitas que me comentaron ustedes saben quienes son. En verdad, deseo que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo <3 ya sólo queda el último, el final feliz con lemon y muchos sentimientos y bellos momentos de amor entre ambos <3 
> 
> Gracias de todo corazón a todas y nos vemos nuevamente en unos pocos días <3 No obstante, creo que cuando termine esta historia escribiré algún One Shot con este universo <3 ¿Quizás un Jack embarazado? ¿Qué les parece un MPREG? nadie ha escrito uno de esos todavía de ellos <3 o qué tal Heather atormentando a Jack dispuesta a recuperar a Johnny. Para ese entonces Jack ya habrá aprendido a amar y será mucho más atrevido en la cama jiji También cambiaré el rating de la historia, así que no aparecerá a simple vista en el motor de búsqueda.
> 
> Gracias por leer y nos vemos.


	6. Enamorados

La noche caía fría y silenciosa en Ciudad Arón, y la luna iluminaba bella e intensamente aquella noche acompañada de la luz de las estrellas que brillaban parpadeantes en el cielo reflejando todo su glamour, mientras que en la residencia Bravo, un hermoso samurái de cabellos negros disfrutaba de una cálida y relajante ducha intentando controlar el acelerado golpeteo de su enamorado corazón y todos aquellos intensos sentimientos de atracción, que se arremolinaban en su pecho como un salvaje torbellino de pasión, después de todos y cada uno de los acontecimientos vividos desde que había arribado a ese singular y extraño mundo desconocido, y más aún, desde que él y Johnny habían confesado sus más profundos sentimientos de amor.

No obstante, para ese momento, el hermoso pelinegro conocido como samurái Jack, se encontraba nervioso y al mismo tiempo ansioso, su atractivo y escultural cuerpo temblaba levemente como lo haría una delicada hoja al viento, al mismo tiempo en que vanamente, intentaba calmar también todos y cada uno de los sentimientos que consumían cada célula de su cuerpo con un irrefrenable deseo, al recordar aquellas sensuales palabras que le había dicho Johnny aquella enigmática noche al llegar a casa…

\- Dime lindo pimpollo ¿qué te parece si tú y yo hacemos la unión perfecta? – Le preguntó Johnny a Jack en un tono de voz deliciosamente sensual mientras el rubio sostenía firme y amorosamente la cintura del pelinegro con su mano derecha y le acercaba más contra su cuerpo, mientras que con su mano izquierda sostenía firmemente el mentón de Jack para mirarle directamente a los ojos antes de depositar un fogoso beso en la boca del samurái, y que como era costumbre, el tipo de beso que solía dejar a Jack sin aliento…

\- ¿La unión perfecta? – Preguntó Jack cuando se separó de aquel fogoso beso de su musculoso rubio completamente sonrojado por la pasional intensidad con la que le había besado, con ese tipo de besos, al que de a poco se iba acostumbrando, y sintiendo la calidez y el exquisito aroma de Johnny emanar de su cuerpo, mientras en sus labios aún permanecía el cosquilleo causado por el fogoso e inolvidable apasionado beso de amor del rubio.

\- Quiero que seas mío Jack… quiero que seas propiedad de Johnny… – Le había susurrado sensualmente Johnny al oído, hace unas horas, lamiendo traviesamente el lóbulo de su oreja derecha para posteriormente depositar un tierno beso en su mejilla. Aquella acción inesperada había hecho estremecer a Jack de pies a cabeza al sentir la húmeda y traviesa lengua de Johnny jugar con su oreja, y más aún al escucharle susurrar aquellas palabras que habían hecho a su corazón latir sin control y a sus mejillas enrojecer con un intenso y exquisito ardor.

\- Yo… quiero ser tuyo Johnny. – Le había respondido Jack, sintiendo como sus blancas mejillas parecían aumentar su calor, luciendo así un delicioso rubor de color carmín, mientras su cuerpo se estremecía al sentir las hábiles mano de Johnny acariciarle y estrecharle más aún contra su cuerpo como temiendo que le dejara ir. Sin embargo, recordaba que el rubio le había dicho que tomara una ducha mientras él se encargaba de unos asuntos. Por eso el hermoso samurái se encontraba ahí ahora, disfrutando de la exquisita tibieza de aquella ducha, que parecía relajar todos y cada uno de sus músculos, en aquel día, en que por fin Johnny le había confesado sus sentimientos, dejándole en claro que aquella mujer a la que había visto besarle no era más que una completa desconocida.

Johnny… – Susurró Jack, sintiendo como su corazón seguía golpeando alocadamente en su pecho sin cesar, mientras el color de sus mejillas aumentaba más, el simple hecho de evocar el nombre de aquel hombre al que había llegado amar como nunca antes pensó que pudiera  hacerlo, le hizo estremecer abrazando su propio cuerpo.

Hasta donde recordaba, el hermoso samurái, jamás se había sentido de aquella forma tan vulnerable por el simple pensamiento de saber que amaba a alguien, pero en este caso no podía evitarlo al pensar en su amado Johnny, el hombre más magnifico que había conocido, pues jamás pensó que aquel musculoso y atractivo hombre pudiera amarle o corresponder siquiera sus sentimientos como lo hacía, pero el saber que así era le causaba a Jack una inmensa e inconmensurable alegría.

\- Johnny… - Volvió a susurrar Jack, intentando calmar su mente y su corazón que agitado había aumentado su propio ritmo cardíaco ante la ansiedad que le invadía, pues Jack se sentía como una virgen doncella al saber que al salir de la ducha él y Johnny harían la unión perfecta...

Incapaz de seguir esperando después de haberse asegurado de tallar apropiadamente cada rincón de su cuerpo incluso en aquellos lugares más recónditos,  Jack deseó poder sentir el cuerpo de Johnny hacerle suyo, incluso cuando el joven samurái no tenía experiencia alguna en materia sexual, más que lo que había visto en la naturaleza a lo largo de su viaje, al ver diferentes especies aparearse, por lo mismo, decidió apresurarse para terminar su baño y reunirse con su amante rubio cuando antes…

\- Quiero sentirte Johnny… - Fue lo último que expresó Jack, sintiendo como su cuerpo comenzaba a llenarse de un irrefrenable deseo y una intensa pasión al querer sentir su cuerpo envuelto por las deliciosas y gruesas manos de Johnny acariciarle en los lugares más profundos e íntimos donde ni siquiera él mismo había explorado, y sin perder tiempo, cerró la llave de la ducha, y salió del baño cubierto simplemente con su sencillo fundoshi blanco que cubría su zona más íntima, además de llevar atado su tradicional kimono blanco, dirigiéndose a la habitación de Johnny esperando que éste hubiera regresado de sus compras.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Jack se dirigió a la habitación de Johnny con paso calmado, pero al salir del baño instantáneamente se percató de que toda la casa estaba penumbras, extrañado continuó su camino ansioso deseando ver a su amante musculoso, y cuando se percató de unas tenues luces provenir de la habitación de Johnny no pudo más que apresurar sus paso queriendo adentrarse cuanto antes a la habitación para observar de donde venía aquella extraña iluminación que percibía desde el exterior; y cuando entró a la habitación sus hermosos y profundos preciosos ojos negros tan oscuros como la noche y la oscuridad que reinaba en aquel momento, se abrieron enormemente, al observar cómo la habitación de Johnny se encontraba completamente iluminaba por la tenue luz proveniente de numerosas velas, que habían sido colocadas estratégicamente en diferentes lugares de la habitación, para proporcionar una iluminación mística y mágica como si hubiese sido sacada de un maravilloso cuentos de hadas propio de aquel extraño mundo.

No obstante, lo que más cautivó su atención al instante, fue el hecho de observar cómo la cama de Johnny se encontraba completamente cubierta con hermosos pétalos de rosas rojas y sutiles y delicados pétalos rosas de flores de cerezo, que emanaban fragantes aromas, que parecían inundar sus sentidos en aquel momento, transportándole a un terrenal paraíso idílico.

Jack estaba sencillamente maravillado ante la enorme belleza y delicadeza que se exponía en frente de sus curiosos e intrigados ojos, aquella decoración era simplemente perfecta. Pensó Jack sorprendido por el radical cambio que había experimentado la habitación de su rubio amado. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decir algo  más, sintió como por la espalda era completamente rodeado y unos conocidos fornidos y musculosos brazos, le aprisionaban con fuerza y sutileza de la cintura atrapándole como si su conocido captor hubiera atrapado una deliciosa presa.

\- Hola lindo pimpollo.  – Le dijo Johnny con un tono de voz sensual y cautivador que le hizo estremecer al instante, más aún al sentir como el cuerpo de Johnny se amoldaba perfectamente al suyo haciéndole sentir la entrepierna de éste que rozaba suave y peligrosamente de manera exquisita sus nalgas. Al sentir esto, Jack se sonrojó al instante, el simple hecho de sentir los brazos de Johnny abrazándole de aquella forma posesiva, pero también protectora, además de su entrepierna rozando con sus glúteos, hizo que su corazón comenzara a latir furiosamente y sus mejillas ardieran intensamente, mientras el nerviosismo que había experimentado en la ducha se apoderaba una vez más de él.

\- ¿Jo…Johnny? ¿Qué… qué es todo esto? – Preguntó suave y sorprendido Jack, intentando mantener la compostura lo más que pudo al sentir como la traviesa entrepierna de Johnny seguía rozando peligrosamente con sus redondos glúteos, y sintiendo como un calor y una sensación de deseo jamás antes experimentado, comenzaban a despertar en su varonil e inmaculado cuerpo.

\- Una sorpresa para mi chico número 1. – Respondió suavemente Johnny, sintiendo como el cuerpo de su apetecible pelinegro se estremecía de una manera exquisita, sus manos grandes y gruesas aprisionaban firmemente de la cintura al joven samurái y su entrepierna con el roce de los perfectos y redondeados glúteos de Jack parecía comenzar a despertar.

\- ¿Te gusta? – Le susurró traviesamente Johnny a Jack, mientras le abrazaba por la espala y rodeaba con sus manos su cintura; no obstante, comenzando a deslizar peligrosamente su mano derecha desde el pecho del samurái a la propia entrepierna de éste para masajearla suavemente.

Para Johnny el poder tener a Jack de aquella forma entre sus brazos, ante su alcance para poder amarle y entregarle todo el amor del que era capaz Johnny, se sentía irreal como una película de fantasía pues Johnny nunca había ganado nada, pero en aquel momento sentía que con Jackie se había ganado la lotería.

Por eso, incapaz de poder refrenarse, comenzó a acariciar sensualmente a su chico disfrutando de todas y cada una de sus reacciones, aquellas que sólo él, Johnny Bravo, causaba en aquel hermoso papacito que con todas sus cualidades le había irremediablemente enamorado como un tonto, y jamás se había sentido tan afortunado.

Jack por su parte, se sentía extasiado, sentía cómo una juguetona mano de Johnny comenzaba a deslizarse desde su pecho cubierto aún por la delgada tela de su kimono, descendiendo hasta su entrepierna cubierta por aquel delgado fundoshi de tela y al recordar la pregunta que le había hecho Johnny no pudo más que asentir excitado.

\- S…sí. – Respondió apenas Jack en un gemido, sintiendo cómo su cuerpo comenzaba a incendiarse poco a poco en abrasadoras y pasionales llamas, y el deseo del que era prisionero su cuerpo, en aquel momento, parecía extenderse lenta y tortuosamente en cada célula.

Jack sentía cómo su cuerpo era consumido de manera dulce y exquisita por el placentero sentimiento de deseo que le embargaba en aquel momento, quería seguir sintiendo aquella maravillosa mano de Johnny sobre su virilidad ahora más despierta por aquellas obscenas caricias que Johnny le propinaba como todo un maestro en el arte del sexo.

 Sin embargo, el joven samurái no poseía experiencia alguna en aquel acto y por lo mismo, aún embelesado por el embriagante deseo que consumía los poros de su cuerpo, tímidamente tomó la mano de Johnny que le acariciaba sin receso, deteniéndole e hizo que parara para darse vuelta rápidamente, y así pudiera encararlo con las mejillas sonrojadas y una clara muestra de vergüenza en su rostro para decirle con voz suave, un tanto quebrada y profundamente apenada.

\- Johnny… yo… Johnny... yo nunca he hecho esto, te pido perdón por mi inexperiencia, no quiero causarte problemas. – Exclamó Jack, mirando fijamente a los ojos cubiertos con gafas de Johnny, sus mejillas lucían maravillosamente sonrojadas de una intensidad encantadora, su rostro reflejaba su enorme vergüenza y aun así en señal de timidez, bajaba su cabeza avergonzado por causarle problemas a Johnny debido a su inexperiencia en aquel amatorio acto.

Johnny sintió como la virilidad de Jack que sostenía y acariciaba rítmicamente con maestría entre sus manos parecía cobrar vida, podía sentir como Jack se estremecía y contorneaba perfectamente entre sus brazos mientras aun rodeándole, le aprisionaba y restregaba su propia entrepierna cubierta por ese molestos pantalones contra sus perfectas y redondas nalgas. No obstante, cuando sintió la mano derecha de Jack tomar la suya y detenerle,  se preocupó al pensar que tal vez había avanzado demasiado rápido para su virginal chico samurái. Sin embargo, cuando Jack se volteó para expresarle; con una voz entre cortada y tímida, mirándole fijamente a los ojos con unos cautivantes ojos oscuros llenos de pasión, que no tenía experiencia, y que no quería causarle problemas, sintió como su corazón comenzaba a palpitar alocadamente mucho más rápido e intenso que antes amenazando seriamente con salir de pecho.

Pues en aquel momento, el hermoso samurái lucía maravilloso como nunca antes le había visto, para Johnny, Jack era simplemente perfecto en todo sentido, amaba la personalidad del pelinegro. Si bien era cierto que Jack era todo un papacito, su actitud sumisa, y su forma de ser noble y tímida, le hacían sentir que debía tratar a Jack tan como lo hubiera hecho con una mamacita. Por ello, comprendiendo la inseguridad de Jack y estando consciente debido a la historia que el pelinegro le había contado aquella noche acerca de su vida, sabía que Jack no poseía experiencia alguna en el arte de amar, por lo mismo él, Johnny Bravo, se encargaría de instruirle en todo lo que necesitara saber sobre el sexo, aquel acto pasional del que su pelinegro tenía curiosidad.

\- Shh no digas nada lindo primor tan solo siente el ardiente amor de Johnny. – Le dijo Johnny sensualmente calmándolo y sin darle tiempo para responder, simplemente se fundió con él, en un apasionado y fogoso beso de amor.

Jack sintió como el rubio le besaba sorpresivamente sin avisarle después de haberle dado aquellas confortantes palabras, podía sentir la lengua invasiva de Johnny introducirse traviesamente en su boca por todos y cada uno de sus rincones y al hacerlo, le correspondió con su propia lengua introduciéndola también en la jugosa boca de Johnny.

Por largos minutos, ambos muchachos se enfrascaron en una candente batallas de lenguas, para ese entonces Jack sentía su cuerpo ardiendo ferozmente consumiendo cada partícula de su febril ser, y Johnny por su parte sentía cómo la ahora abultada erección de sus pantalones, con el transcurso del tiempo, se hacía más dolorosa al estar confinada en aquel pedazo de tela azul que para ese momento no le representaba más que una molestia.  No obstante, cuando iba a indicarle a Jack que se trasladaran a la cama, escuchó como Jack al separarse de aquel ferviente y consumidor beso, le decía con la respiración entre cortada.

\- Johnny… yo… - Jack intentaba recuperar la respiración que aquel pasional beso le había quitado, y cuando se sintió con más aire, se separó unos cuantos centímetros de Johnny retrocediendo. Podía sentir la mirada de Johnny sobre cada parte de su vulnerable cuerpo en aquel momento, y aquella hambrienta y feroz mirada tan sólo reafirmó el pensamiento que tenía el samurái en su mente.

Quería ofrecerse a Johnny, quería entregarse al chico rubio por completo, quería darle a Johnny todo lo que poseía pues hasta donde recordaba, desde que había llegado a aquel extraño universo el rubio no sólo le había ofrecido su amistad, su guía, su hogar, su comida, su habitación, su protección, su compañía, su chaqueta y su amor, el rubio le había entregado todo lo que poseía en aquel mundo, pero desafortunadamente, él no poseía nada. Por lo mismo, Jack quería darle a Johnny lo único que en semejante íntimo momento poseía, y en aquel momento lo único que podía darle Jack al rubio era sólo su virginidad y todo su cuerpo…

Por eso, sin perder tiempo, decidido con la resolución que tanto solía caracterizarle cuando tenía en su mente un firme pensamiento,  se colocó frente a Johnny, le miró con sus hechizantes hipnóticos ojos negros pasionales, tomó como sus manos los lazos de su kimono, realizó un sutil movimiento, abrió su kimono dejando su escultural y bien formado pecho al descubierto, deslizó el kimono por sus brazos hasta hacerle caer al suelo, y quedando frente a Johnny, con tan sólo su sencillo fundoshi cubriendo su abultada erección bajo aquella fina y traslúcida tela, le dijo a Johnny con la voz más erótica que Johnny jamás había escuchado en toda su vida:

\- Aunque no poseo tu musculatura ni tu bronceado espero que mi humilde cuerpo sea de tu agrado, tómalo Johnny. – Mencionó Jack decidido con una voz suave, tímida, pero sin vacilar un solo segundo, al pronunciar aquellas firmes palabras, que reflejaban que con enorme convicción entregaría su cuerpo a Johnny, le daría a Johnny todo lo que poseía, por eso tímidamente se despojó de su kimono quedando expuesto ante los ojos fervientes de Johnny con aquel fundoshi que apenas cubría su cuerpo.

Jack sentía como su corazón latía estrepitosamente golpeando duramente las paredes de su pecho, sus mejillas estaban ardiendo febriles por la vergüenza que en aquel momento bañaba su cuerpo, jamás antes en su vida se había sentido tan increíblemente expuesto como en aquel momento, en el que había decidido despojarse de sus ropas para ofrecerse al único hombre que sentía que lo valía, a su Johnny. Por lo mismo, inevitablemente Jack se sentía como una joven doncella ofreciéndose para ser desflorada por un galante caballero rubio de nombre Johnny Bravo, que le contemplaba expectante sin perder un solo detalle de sus movimientos perfectamente calculados.

Cuando Johnny escuchó aquellas palabras pronunciadas de la apetecible boca de Jack, sintió como la sangre de su cuerpo comenzaba a fluir a raudales, sentía su cuerpo ardiente, quemándose como nunca por el deseo que se apoderaba de él de manera salvaje.

Quería hacer suyo a Jack, quería tenerlo bajo su cuerpo, quería poder penetrarlo y hacerlo gemir de placer hasta que el chico pelinegro no pudiera gemir más, en aquel momento se sentía como toda una bestia como todo un salvaje Johnny tarzán, pero por el bien de inmaculado samurái debía refrenarse como podía.

Por eso, intentó como pudo auto controlarse, pero el ver a Jack despojarse sensualmente de lo que ahora sabía era una tradicional prenda japonesa, para observar su fornido torso, acompañado de unos espectaculares pectorales, unas piernas torneadas y unas maravillosas pantorrillas sensuales, además de notar visiblemente como esa molesta tela que cubría el viril miembro de su amante se traslucía dejando ver una prominente erección, sintió como la poca cordura que tenía flaqueó y ante los sorprendidos ojos de Jack, con la agilidad característica de Johnny Bravo, se despojó de sus ropas de un solo jirón rasgándolas completamente ante la presencia de un sorprendido Jack.

\- ¡Oh cielos! ¡Me vuelves loco Jack! – Expresó Johnny incapaz de poder contener su desbordante pasión que le hacía actuar de aquella forma tan primitivamente salvaje.

Jack, quien hasta entonces había observado tímidamente a Johnny después de pronunciar sus palabras, se sorprendió enormemente al ver cómo Johnny; con un rápido movimiento de artes marciales, se despojaba de sus prendas rompiéndolas para dejar frente a él al hombre más atractivo que había visto en su vida como podía contemplar en aquella visión espectacular que tenía frente a sí, pues en ella, podía apreciar el sensual torso de Johnny cubierto con unos perfectos abdominales que adornaban de manera impresionante  el cuerpo bronceado de su rubio amante.

Jack se sorprendió al observar la perfección del rubio, comprendiendo por primera vez porque Johnny solía alabarse tanto, pues simplemente el escultural cuerpo del rubio parecía haber sido esculpido por los dioses. No obstante, lo que más sorprendió a Jack y le quitó el aliento al instante, fue cuando descendió su vista para tragar saliva duro al observar el enorme venoso, carnoso y erecto falo que constituía el hinchado pene de Johnny. El miembro de su Johnny poseía proporciones considerables y al pensar en que éste lo introduciría en su cuerpo para arrebatarle su castidad y hacerle suyo, le hizo sentir cómo su propia virilidad aumentaba en mayúsculas proporciones. 

Aquella erección abultada y dura de Jack no pasó desapercibida para los predadores ojos de Johnny, quien al notarlo no pudo más que sonreír y alegrarse de que a su chico le gustara contemplar la vista de su cuerpo expuesto en toda su gloria para su deleite.

\- Lo sé, soy guapo y mi piel es suavecita. – Mencionó confiadamente Johnny y antes de que Jack pudiera reaccionar, sintió como Johnny, quien con una rápida agilidad se acercaba a su cuerpo, le abrazaba nuevamente por la cintura protectoramente  para susurrarle al oído sensualmente:

\- ¿Por qué no dejamos las sorpresas y tú y yo hacemos algo interesante? – Le dijo Johnny a Jack,  lamiendo peligrosa e incitantemente su cuello, chupándolo y succionándolo llenándolo de su húmeda y pegajosa saliva saboreando la deleitable piel de Jack.

Jack al sentir aquella lengua y boca de Johnny chupándole, lamiéndole, succionándole el cuello depositando dulces y traviesos besos, no pudo más que soltar un gemido de placer.

\- ¡Ahh! – Gimió Jack; no obstante, grande fue su deleite cuando sintió cómo de un jalón, Johnny movía su fundoshi blanco haciéndolo a un lado, para tomar con su mano derecha su pene y comenzar a acariciarlo rítmica y maestralmente. Jack estaba extasiado, su pene se encontraba visiblemente duro y húmedo por las gotitas de líquido pre seminal que comenzaban a fluir reflejando su claro estado de excitación al sentir las grandes manos de Johnny acariciarle suavemente y sin compasión.

\- Jo… Johnny… - Jadeaba Jack al sentir las hábiles manos de Johnny acariciar su hombría de aquella forma tan sensual y habilidosa, mientras el rubio continuaba lamiendo, succionando y chupando su cuello con voraz ambrosía.

\- Jack… sabes delicioso, bonito. – Le dijo Johnny amando cada gemido que hacía Jack y disfrutando de cómo su chico pelinegro disfrutaba de las caricias que sólo le daba él, Johnny Bravo. No obstante, consciente de que debía ser cuidadoso al masturbar al pelinegro puesto que aún deseaba poseerlo, paró sus caricias en seco para acariciar algunos segundos su prominente miembro sintiendo como cada vez más su venoso pene dolía por la necesidad de encontrar alivio y la falta de atención que éste recibía.

Jack al notar que Johnny detenía sus caricias para acariciar por segundos su propia masculinidad suplicando por atención se sintió avergonzado, hasta ese entonces había estado como un goloso disfrutando de las especiales atenciones de Johnny sin retribuirle nada, por eso tímidamente como pudo, con manos temblorosas, acercó su mano derecha a la hombría de Johnny temiendo hacerle daño, pero con unas enormes ganas de acariciarle para hacerle sentir la misma intensidad de placer que el rubio había hecho con él.

\- Por favor Johnny, enséñame cómo hacerlo, no quiero hacerte daño. – Pidió Jack, jadeando debido a la intensidad de las caricias de Johnny que le tenían extasiado, y suplicando que el rubio le enseñara cómo complacerlo con su mano para que Johnny también pudiera sentir alivio mediante sus caricias.

\- Johnny te enseñará lo que quieras, sexy papacito… – Le respondió cariñosa y románticamente Johnny, acariciando con su mano izquierda, que hasta entonces había estado sosteniendo la cintura de Jack firmemente, su mejilla izquierda en una suave caricia cargada de todo el amor que por él sentía, y con su mano derecha sostuvo la mano izquierda del samurái y la condujo a su erección mostrándole como acariciarla lenta y suavemente atrapándola con sus dedos para aumentar la fricción y el placer.

Jack como buen alumno que siempre había sido, imitó los movimientos de Johnny con su callosa mano producto de su constante práctica con su katana, haciendo que Johnny soltara un delicioso gemido de placer que para Jack fue como música para sus oídos.

\- Así bonito, oh sí, así papacito. – Gimió Johnny complacido al ver lo rápido que aprendía su chico. Jack por su parte se sentía orgulloso y feliz de poder proporcionarle a Johnny el mismo placer que éste le había dado, ambos continuaban así besándose y masturbándose con sus manos, y cuando el aire se hacía insuficiente, producto de sus voraces besos apasionados, se separaban para chocar sus miembros erectos y palpitantes por la excitación que recorría sus cuerpos de pies a cabeza.

\- Quiero hacerte mío, Jack. – Expresó directamente Johnny sintiendo como su hinchada excitación le suplicaba alivio a gritos, no queriendo encontrarlo sin haber hecho suyo a Jack uniendo sus cuerpos en aquel acto carnal que ambos anhelaban con desenfreno.

\- Hazlo entonces Johnny.  - Suplicó Jack cegado por el deseo que desbordaba su  cuerpo dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera necesario para que él y Johnny pudieran encontrar su alivio tan ansiado

\- Necesito que te pongas en cuatro para Johnny, bonito. – Pidió sensualmente Johnny enfatizando su pedido tomando sutilmente la mano derecha de Jack y depositando sobre ella un beso como si se tratase de la petición de un elegante caballero mientras comenzaba a depositar suaves besos en clara señal de amor y respeto por su virginal pelinegro.

Jack al escuchar aquella petición de su musculoso amante, sintió como sus mejillas visiblemente sonrojadas aumentaban notoriamente su intensidad, sintiendo como al mismo tiempo su corazón inquieto seguía golpeteando su pecho con la velocidad de un rayo, sintiéndose sumamente vulnerable y avergonzado ante la candente petición de su amado.

Sin embargo, Jack amaba a Johnny y por la misma razón quiso complacerle, sin dejar un solo momento de desear sentir al rubio en su cuerpo, haciéndole suyo como sabía que sólo Johnny Bravo podría hacerlo. Por eso, con un rápido movimiento fugaz, incluso para la propia vista de Johnny, con la agilidad que caracterizaba al samurái, cubierto de deseo, ansias, anhelo, ansioso por desear sentir a Johnny tocándole, besándole y adorando cada parte de su cuerpo haciéndole sentir sensaciones que jamás había sentido en sus años de guerrero, trepó a la cama estiró sus manos y arqueó su espalda, proporcionándole una perfecta visión a Johnny de su redondeadas y apetecibles nalgas.

Jack se sentía avergonzado, sentía cómo sus mejillas ardían y cómo su corazón latía imposiblemente acelerado, al estar en aquella pose vergonzosa en 4, exponiendo ante los ojos cubiertos de gafas de Johnny, sus partes privadas. Por eso, se mantenía en silencio, incapaz de pronunciar palabra, escuchando los latidos de su pecho y sintiendo cómo aquella posición tan indecorosa, hacía que su miembro húmedo y erecto siguiera goteando sin remedio ante tal pervertido acto.

Johnny por su parte estaba fascinado, pues en un simple parpadeo tras haberle pedido a su hermoso chico pelinegro que se acomodara, éste había cumplido al instante en aquella excitante posición que le tenía completamente loco de deseo.

Johnny sentía cómo su corazón demencialmente golpeaba duramente contra su pecho, queriendo salir de éste, mientras sentía como las venas de su miembro hinchado aumentaban con la acumulación de sangre que fluía tormentosamente por todo su interior al ver a Jack en esa obscena pose en cuatro, arqueando maravillosamente su espalda, elevando sus nalgas y exponiendo esa deliciosa entrada que pronto profanaría con su erección erguida. Quería poseer a Jack, quería hacerlo suyo, quería escucharlo gemir y gritar de placer en una forma obscena inusual a la típica forma de ser respetuosa  ycompuesta de su deslumbrante samurái. Pues Johnny simplemente deseaba verle gemir y llorar de placer, placer causado única y exclusivamente por él…

\- ¡Oh cielos! Jack… eres ¡espectacular! – Expresó Johnny, acercándose rápidamente a la cama donde se encontraba Jack, enfocándose en sus deliciosas nalgas, y agachándose en una posición cómoda para poner su boca a la altura de las nalgas de Jack.

Jack podía sentir la exquisita fragancia de la mezcla de hermosos pétalos que Johnny había depositado en aquella cama, aquel aroma con un efecto mágico, parecía relajar sus sentidos alertas, ya que al encontrarse en aquella posición con su rostro casi hundido en la cama intentando apaciguar su vergüenza, sintió como el rostro de Johnny se acercaba peligrosamente a sus nalgas.

Jack se sentía nervioso, jamás había experimentado algo como aquello, aquellas sensaciones, aquella anticipación, aquel deseo hacían inflamar su cuerpo de un candor ardiente que le suplicaba por alivio breve. Su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, Jack se sostenía y aferraba duramente a las sabanas de la cama, nervioso y ansioso, sin saber qué acciones ejecutaría Johnny.

Pero cuando sintió al rubio separar sus nalgas, y sintió su entrada completamente expuesta, supo que nada en la vida le había preparado para aquel delicioso deseo que sentía. Por lo mismo, cuando sintió la lengua húmeda de Johnny introducirse juguetona en su entrada y las gafas de éste chocar con sus nalgas sintió que desfallecería, pues la lengua jugosa de Johnny se introducía en su agujero como una serpiente traviesa lo haría retorciéndose en una cueva.

\- Ahhh ¡Jo… Johnny! – Gimió Jack al instante, retorciéndose de placer y agonía ante aquella traviesa lengua que se introducía húmeda en su entrada y que le hacía retorcerse con deliciosas y agónicas nuevas sensaciones.

Para Johnny los gemidos de Jack eran como una sonora sinfonía para sus oídos, por eso simplemente sonreía para sí mismo, introduciendo su húmeda lengua llena de saliva en aquel estrecho huequito que constituía el cerrado conducto anal de su amante. Si quería poseer a su chico, debía prepararlo bien sobre, todo si quería introducir en él sus más de 24 y algo centímetros de su erecto pedazo de carne. Por ello, se esmeraba en introducir su lengua lo más que podía, complacido de sentir cómo Jack deliciosamente gemía.

\- Ah… Joh… nny… - Gemía Jack al sentir esa tortuosa lengua jugando con su entrada de aquella forma tan indecorosa, en aquel momento la vergüenza de Jack no tenía limites, quería hundir su rostro en la cama y acallar sus propios gemidos. Jamás se había sentido de aquella forma tan deliciosa, pero tan sucia. Para alguien como él, que jamás había experimentado algo semejante, cada sensación que sentía explotando en su cuerpo era nueva y la saboreaba con demencial locura.

\- Ahh… Ahg… - Gemía una y otra vez como demente Jack, incapaz de ahogar sus libidinosos gemidos, al sentir la lengua de Johnny adentrándose a lo más profundo de su ser en aquel lugar que él jamás se había imaginado que el rubio fuera capaz de explotar. Aquella lengua se sentía como pura gloria, húmeda, viscosa, babosa ingresando en sus rincones más oscuros y más vergonzosos.

\- Mmh… - Expresaba simplemente Johnny, disfrutando de los sonoros gemidos de su pelinegro.

Los gemidos de Jack, alentaban cada segundo más a Johnny y prueba de esto era su descomunal erección venosa e hinchada que parecía gotear con una fuente de sodas. Sin embargo, su control y resolución por poseer a Jack eran demasiado grandes para dejarse llevar por el placer y el anhelo de encontrar alivio sin hacerle experimentar a Jack lo delicioso que podía ser hacer el amor con él. Por lo mismo, necesitaba preparar cuidadosamente a Jack.

Recordando el envase que había guardado intencionalmente en su mesita de noche, se estiró de tal forma que abrió el cajón, cogió el envase que decía “Lubricante del señor Kevin” de la misma marca que su infaltable gel para el cabello y justo cuando se disponía a abrirlo fue cuando decidió recorrer con su mirada la deleitable y arqueada expuesta espalda de Jack que no había tenido el placer de contemplar. Pero grande fue su sorpresa al abrir inmensamente los ojos cuanto observó lo que había en ella.

Jack, quien hasta entonces se encontraba ensimismado en el irrefrenable placer que sentía, mientras intentaba controlar su entrecortada respiración como podía, sintió como Johnny se alejaba de su cuerpo para buscar algo en la pequeña mesita al lado de la cama, pero cuando lo sintió detenerse en seco, sin decirle nada, sintió un poco de preocupación, pues en aquella posición en cuatro no podía ver nada más que la cabecera de la cama.

\- ¿Joh… nny? – Preguntó Jack con la voz entre cortada por el placer, dado su estado de excitación.

Johnny se encontraba paralizado, y sus ojos reflejaban claramente su sorpresa incluso cuando éstos estaban cubiertos por las oscuras gafas que siempre portaba, pues cuando se estiró para tomar el envase de lubricante para preparar con él a su amor, observó la espalda de éste y al hacerlo sintió como una terrible punzada hizo doler a su corazón y súbitamente de la nada, sentía unas enormes ganas de derramar lágrimas.

Ahí frente a sus ojos, la espalda de su hermoso chico se encontraba completamente expuesta, mostrando numerosos moretones y pequeñas cicatrices, que probablemente para cualquiera hubieran pasado desapercibidas, pero no para los observadores ojos de Johnny. Sin embargo, lo que más le sorprendía era la enorme herida y la marca más horrible que alguna vez había visto su vida. Ahí en la espalda aterciopelada de su precioso chico, resaltaba una profunda herida conformada por tres enormes cicatrices que parecían haber sido hechas simplemente por las garras de un monstruo. “Aku” pensó rápidamente Johnny, al recordar el nombre de aquel ser del que Jack le habló con tanta tristeza y dolor aquella noche.

¿Acaso ese demonio le había hecho aquello a su lindo papacito? El simple pensamiento le hizo enfurecer enormemente al pensar que alguien había osado lastimar a su lindo pimpollo de aquella forma y lo peor de todo era que él, ni siquiera había podido protegerlo.

Johnny se sintió impotente, impotente de saber ahora por qué su chico se había mostrado tan avergonzado de enseñar su cuerpo en el centro comercial. Ahora que conocía a Jack, tan sólo podía imaginar la vergüenza y la deshonra para su noble samurái al portar semejante atrocidad causada por ese ser, que hasta donde sabía, lo único que había hecho era causarle daño a su precioso pelinegro, y ahora que conocía aquello del chico, sentía cómo le era imposible no amarle, al saber que incluso con aquella vergüenza y pudor por su propio cuerpo, Jack se le había entregado únicamente por el amor que éste sentía hacia él e incluso al pedirle colocarse en aquella posición, Jack había accedido de inmediato sin anteponer su inconformidad a sus propios carnales deseos.

Por ello, incapaz de contenerse o reprimirse, con el tono de voz más dulce y preocupado que pudo, posando sutilmente casi de manera fugaz las yemas de sus dedos perfilando con ellas aquella marca, le dijo:

\- ¿Duele aún, bonito? – Le pregunto simplemente Johnny a Jack, sintiendo como las punzadas de su corazón parecían aumentar y las ganas inusuales de llorar; en alguien como él, un macho como Johnny Bravo, se acrecentaban, pues en aquel momento, la excitación que había sentido, había quedado de lado aun cuando su cuerpo seguía sintiéndose en llamas, pero para él en ese simple instante, en la oscuridad de aquella habitación iluminada por la tenue luz de las numerosas velas, el saber cómo se sentía su chico era mucho más importante…

Cuando Jack escuchó aquellas palabras de Johnny, no comprendió a qué se refería, pero cuando sintió como suavemente éste posaba las yemas de sus dedos sobre su espalda, lo supo de inmediato…

\- “¡No!” – Pensó alarmado Jack, sintiendo como toda su excitación parecía morir ante aquella revelación, Johnny había visto su marca, aquella marca que el endemoniado de Aku había dejado en su cuerpo, aquella marca que le hacía sentir total y completa derrotado. Aquella marca que jamás hubiera querido enseñarle a su amante ni en las más horrible de sus pesadillas, pues la vergüenza y el deshonor que sentía por ella, simplemente no tenían comparación alguna en su dolido corazón, pues para ese entonces Jack se sentía profundamente avergonzado y no porque hubiera estado excitado, sino porque el simple hecho de recordar aquella terrible marca recuerdo constante de la lucha contra aquel maldito demonio, que tanta miseria había causado en su vida, le hacía sentir sumamente atormentado.

Cuando Johnny sintió como Jack se sobresaltaba al sentir las yemas de sus dedos recorrer con suma delicadeza su espalda desnuda, supo que probablemente en aquel momento su samurái se sentiría avergonzado y el simple hecho de saber que Jack se sentiría miserable era suficiente para hacer doler el corazón de Johnny Bravo.

Por lo mismo, en una rápido gesto y sin pensarlo, Johnny se acomodó en la cama, agachándose lo suficiente para besar suavemente con sus labios todas y cada una de las heridas que su amado tenía en la espalda. Johnny Bravo las besaría todas, porque incluso aquellas horribles marcas y sombríos moretones eran propiedad de su chico lindo y él amaba todo lo que provenía de su cariñito.

Cuando Jack sintió cómo Johnny se acomodaba y se agachaba para alcanzar su espalda se sorprendió enormemente, pero cuando sintió los suaves y húmedos labios de Johnny, besar su espalda con una delicadeza incomparable y con total devoción y reverencia, sintió que ya no podría contenerse y sin poder controlar los desbordantes sentimientos de tristeza que en aquel súbito momento aquejaban agónicamente su corazón, dejó escapar lágrimas… lágrimas de dolor y amor, al saber que Johnny simplemente besaba sus heridas como queriendo borrarlas con las dulces caricias que constituían sus dulces y repetitivos besos, que se sentían como hermosas mariposas revoloteando en su espalda, haciéndole cosquillas con sus alas…

Los sentimientos de Jack eran desbordantes, su corazón dolía, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía rebosante de alegría, no entendía cómo podía sentir tanto dolor su corazón, pero al mismo tiempo tanta alegría y amor, sentía que explotaría en cualquier momento por el túmulo de emociones incomparables que cada segundo crecían más y más en su pecho.

Amaba a Johnny, eso era simplemente innegable, pues sabía que amaba al rubio y lo amaría probablemente hasta el último de sus días. Por eso, derramaba aquellas inocentes lágrimas, las lágrimas de saber que el rubio le aceptaba y amaba al punto de adorar incluso aquellas imperfecciones que formaban parte su ser, un ser que por primera vez alcazaba la verdadera paz…

Johnny por su parte se concentraba en besar todas y cada una de aquellas dolorosas heridas, no necesitaba palabras, sabía que Jack podría sentir el amor ardiente de Johnny con aquellos amorosos y dulces besos que depositaba en cada centímetro la de piel aterciopelada que tenía su amante, incluso con aquellas cicatrices y heridas, a los ojos de Johnny, Jack seguía siendo perfecto, y estaba seguro que si la perfección fuera un reino, Jack sería un rey, y él, bueno él sería su caballero…

Por eso, para demostrar la intensidad de su amor, no dejó de besarlo un sólo momento y para reafirmar la firme convicción de sus sentimientos hizo algo que pensó que jamás podría hacer con nadie… De manera sutil volteó a su amante, haciendo que Jack quedara boca arriba, observándole.

Jack lucía hermoso, incluso con lágrimas en sus ojos, lucía hermoso, y más aún con su precioso cabello negro desparramándose desordenadamente sobre las almohadas y cubriéndose del matiz de los sublimes pétalos de flores que ahí también descansaban.

Contemplando con una alegría eufórica la belleza de su pelinegro amante, el rubio hizo algo en aquel momento que dejo a Jack atónito. Algo que sólo a Jackie le permitiría y algo que demostraba que le amaba lo suficiente para desnudar su alma de aquella forma en que él, Johnny Bravo lo haría…

Con un suave y rápido movimiento, se quitó las gafas oscuras que siempre portaba, dejando ver los ojos celestes cristalinos más divinos, profundos y hechizantes que Jack jamás había visto en su vida, como dos increíbles y valiosos zafiros y Johnny con toda la sinceridad expresada en sus cerúleos ojos, le dijo:

\- A veces es mejor olvidar el pasado y pensar sólo en el futuro… Te amo Jack… Amo todo de ti…   - Y aquellas palabras, aquellas simples, precisas y poderosas palabras, fueron suficientes para hacer olvidar a Jack de todas sus inseguridades y expiarle. No importaba lo que hubiera pasado en el pasado, no importaba si Aku había dejado aquella fresca marca en su cuerpo, sabía que el tiempo se encargaría de borrar aquellas heridas y recuerdos, y que Johnny le amaría y besaría cada una de ellas para hacerle olvidar cualquier tormento que pudiera embargar su afligido corazón de guerrero.

Jack ahora lo sabía, Johnny le amaba, amaba todo lo que él representaba, por eso el rubio no pudo más que hacer lo único que consideró ayudaría a su amante al mostrarle la enorme sinceridad de sus palabras, le dejó ver sus ojos azules, aquellos ojos que había decido cubrir desde niño cuando no era más que una escuálida plancha y los niños del barrio solían golpearlo, molestarle y humillarle diciéndole que nunca luciría como un “hombre” al tener aquellos delicados y femeninos ojos azules, pero sabía que nada reflejaría más la sinceridad de lo que decía, que sus ojos cristalinos como espejos…

Jack estaba impresionado, los ojos de Johnny eran sencillamente hermosos, jamás había visto ojos tan profundamente cristalinos como los de su rubio amante, y éstos simplemente eran maravillosos. Incapaz de controlar su enorme alegría, se lanzó a los brazos de Johnny y tomándole del cuello, se fundió con él en un delicioso y mojado beso. La tristeza que había sentido hace unos momentos había quedado descartada, porque nuevamente comenzaba a sentir la pasión y el deseo apoderarse completamente de su cuerpo y de su alma.

\- Hazme tuyo Johnny… Hazme el amor al estilo Bravo… - Le dijo Jack sensualmente a Johnny, sintiendo sus mejillas arder como un carbón a las brasas, nuevamente podía sentir el delicioso ardor del placer y el deseo apoderarse de su ser como un poseso.

Aquellas súplicas y ardientes ruegos no pasaron indiferentes para Johnny, quien sintió como su miembro cobraba nuevamente vida irguiéndose carnoso, erecto y venoso con orgullo.Ambos muchachos ya habían esperado demasiado, y aquel excitante beso que habían compartido, había inflamado sus cuerpos con las tentadoras llamas del deseo.

Johnny, sin pensarlo más y sin querer alargar las cosas, abrió el envase de lubricante con gran maestría y untó con el resbaloso líquido, los dedos índice y medio de su mano derecha, separó las piernas de Jack lo más que pudo, elevó un poco su hermoso y deleitable trasero perfecto y besándole para acallar cualquier posible grito y gemido, con maestría y delicadeza introdujo sus dedos en aquella dilatada y aún húmeda entrada por su saliva.

Los dedos gruesos y largos de Johnny se sentían como una dulce tortura para Jack, Johnny se los había metido sin avisarle, pero con una maestría excepcional, sentía como se estremecía de placer por aquellos dedos que curioseaban en su entrada traviesamente de un lado a otro, ante tal contacto Jack no podía más que gemir en el acto, aferrándose como podía a las, para ese entonces, desordenadas sabanas.

Jack sentía dolor, sentía su interior repleto con aquellos simples dos gruesos dedos que Johnny movía hábilmente, mientras él, hecho un manojo de gemidos, sólo se limitaba a retorcerse como una serpiente, oh el placer, el dolor, aquella dulce tortuosa mezcla hacían vibrar a su corazón y su pene goteante y erecto eran prueba de aquello.

Johnny continuaba con sus dedos introduciéndolos y sacándolos del estrecho ano de su amante, sintiendo como el conducto anal de Jack parecía dilatarse segundo a segundo cooperando en su labor de prepararle, hacía movimientos de tijera como si recortara el interior de esa estrecha entrada, para dilatar esas cerradas paredes, que pronto recibirían su prominente pedazo de carne duro para insertarse en el exquisito y pequeñito agüero de su amante, que con el tiempo y la práctica, acostumbrado, se estrecharía para recibirle, sin problemas, como lo sabía.

\- Joh… ny… qui… e…ro… sen… tir… te… - Suplicaba Jack entre gemidos, su respiración era entre cortada, su pecho subía y bajaba intentando mantener su agitada respiración, pero Johnny tan sólo seguía con su preparación disfrutando gustoso de aquellos gemidos que parecían inflamar más aún su pasión, y mientras continuaba con aquellos juguetones dedos, quiso probar el delicioso y sudoroso cuerpo de Jack, lamiendo, besando y chupándole como tanto le gustaba. Por eso, comenzó a lamer la parte favorita de su amante: el cuello de Jack.

La lengua húmeda y cálida de Johnny recorría cada centímetro de la piel desnuda de Jack, desde su clavícula descendiendo lenta y agónicamente por su pecho para posarse en aquellos hermosos botones erectos que constituían los pezones de Jack. Al verlos Johnny sintió como todo su instinto salvaje retornaba a su cuerpo, y sin poder contenerse comenzó a pasar su lengua circularmente por el rededor de aquellos exquisitos botones rojos, Jack tan sólo se contorneaba bajo su propio cuerpo gimiendo y sintiendo sus dedos penetrarle de una forma tortuosa, pero placentera y antes de darle tiempo para reaccionar al pelinegro, chupó aquellos duros pezones para luego pasarles su lengua con unas cuantas lamidas y posteriormente jalarlos mordiéndolos sutilmente con sus dientes.

\- Ahhhh ¡Johnny! – Gritó Jack al sentir las deliciosas y tortuosas travesuras que Johnny le hacía, la lengua mojada y cálida de Johnny le volvían loco, aquella sensación del rubio chupándole y lamiéndole le tenían en una placentera nube. Las acciones de Johnny eran salvajes, eran deseosas, eran agónicas, pero jamás antes había sentido algo tan exquisitamente cautivante y quería más, quería sentir más y más, quería sentir la lengua cálida de Johnny lamiéndole por todos lados como si él mismo fuera una deliciosa golosina que a Johnny le causaba una demencial ambrosía. 

Johnny disfrutaba de los deliciosos gemiditos de placer que soltaba Jack uno que otro momento, el verle así, retorciéndose de placer por sus propias caricias le hacían sentir como todo un rey. Johnny, le demostraría a Jack con cada célula de su cuerpo lo que significaba hacerle el amor al estilo de Johnny. Por eso continuaba, bajando peligrosamente con su lengua hacia el sur del cuerpo de Jackie en una travesía que simplemente le sabía deliciosa, y cuando se percató de aquel miembro de Jack erguido orgullosamente, hinchado a más no poder y goteando como una fuente, simplemente tomó la punta de éste y le lamió hasta el glande como si fuera un apetitoso chupete.

\- Mmm delicioso… - Expresó Johnny al sentir el sabor de las gotitas del pre semen de Jack pues simplemente el sabor de su amante era espectacular.

\- ¡Ahhhhhh! – Gimió Jack al sentir aquella boca envolver su miembro como una hambrienta anaconda y en acto reflejo no pudo más que conducir su mano derecha y jalar los cabellos rubios de su amante para darse soporte, aquel acto no le importó a Johnny, quien como un niño continuaba chupando aquella deliciosa golosina que se exponía apetitosamente en frente suyo, saboreando y lamiendo la puntita del pene de Jack para posteriormente englutirlo en su boca, cubriéndole con su calor y humedad propias.

Jack sentía que desfallecería, su miembro hinchado y erecto goteaba como una fuente, su cuerpo se estremecía y retorcía en la cama como un loco y como si se la fuera la vida en cada lamida que le propinaba Johnny mientras continuaba sintiendo aquellos tortuosos dedos, si seguía así, sentía que no aguantaría, necesitaba a Johnny y lo necesitaba ¡AHORA!

\- Joh… ny… me… te… lo. – Le suplicó Jack a Johnny desfalleciendo en sus brazos producto del placer infinito. Aquella boca le volvía demencialmente loco, el placer se extendía por todo su cuerpo quemándole vivo como un pirómano, necesitaba sentir a Johnny, necesitaba que éste le hiciera suyo, jamás se había sentido tan desesperado como en aquél momento en que se retorcía por el placer con movimientos involuntarios de su cuerpo, podía sentir el sudor de su cuerpo producto de la calentura y aquello, le hacía incendiarse más pues se sentía sudoroso y completamente obsceno.

Aquellas súplicas de Johnny hicieron que el cuerpo de Johnny se quemara como un fósforo, el escuchar al siempre cortés y respetuoso compuesto Jack suplicándole, le hacía calentar demasiado. Por eso, sin poder controlarse y disfrutando de los pecaminosos ruegos de su amante pelinegro, quiso llevarle al límite acercándose peligrosamente a la oreja derecha de su amante y chupándole el lóbulo con esa maestral lengua que poseía y que tantos gemidos le habían sacado a Jackie le dijo en el tono más erótico que pudo y que casi derritió al otro.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres que meta? – Pronunció Johnny pecaminosamente introduciendo maldadosamente un tercer dedo causando un fuerte sobre salto de su amante.

Jack al sentir aquello sintió que a cada segundo moría dulce y deliciosamente para volver a revivir en su lecho de muerte, aquella espaciosa cama, que era lecho de amor de él y Johnny, pues aquellas sensaciones de placer nublaban completamente sus sentidos, por eso se encontraba ahí con su cabello desordenado revuelto entre las flores, cubierto y empapado de sudor en cada parte de su cuerpo y cuando escuchó aquellas palabras del rubio, sintió que su corazón explotaría, tenía que decírselo a Johnny, debía decir aquellas palabras, para que Johnny comprendiera que le deseaba como un loco y no titubeara un solo segundo.

\- Johnny… quiero tu… - No podía decirlo, la humillación, la vergüenza, oh la dulce agonía de aquel placer y dolor se mezclaban en un agitado remolino en su corazón. Para alguien como él, expresar sus más íntimos y sucios deseos era extremadamente difícil, para alguien como él, cuya cortesía y respeto eran el código de su conducta y forma de vida, aquellas palabras eran demasiado impúdicas para pronunciarlas incluso si se referían a la prominente y tentadora anatomía de su amado.

\- Dime bonito… ¿qué es lo que quieres que te de Johnny? – Le dijo Johnny con voz ronca llena de deseo, retirando al instante sus dedos, aquella sensación de vacío en su interior fueron la peor tortura para Jack, quien necesitaba con urgencia buscar alivio a su inflamada excitación en llamas.

Oh por todos los dioses, ¿por qué Johnny le torturaba de aquella manera? Él quería… quería sentir a Johnny, quería el…. el… Jack luchaba por decir aquellas palabras, luchaba por revelar sus oscuros e íntimos perversos pecaminos deseos, pero sentía que no podía y la sola impotencia que le causaba aquella sensación tan conflictiva le hacía querer llorar, más aún cuando sintió el embetunado y descomunal miembro de Johnny comenzar a frotarse contra su húmeda y dilatada entrada torturándole aún más.

… ¡Joh…. Nny…! Ag.. por… favor… quiero… tu …. – Decía entrecortadamente Jack, luchando por decirlo, sintiendo la frustración en cada célula de su alma. Quería llorar de frustración, al sentir aquel ferviente pedazo de carne rozarse con su húmeda, abierta y expuesta entrada goteante.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres bonito?... – Le dijo Johnny, haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol porque el simple hecho de sentir a Jack retorciéndose de placer bajo su cuerpo le tenían al borde la locura, pues en ese momento Jack lucía como un ángel caído del cielo, y Johnny se sentía como un demonio dispuesto a corromper a semejante ser puro y maravilloso, por eso simplemente agregó:

\- Si no me lo dices, nunca podré dártelo, lindo primor. – Le dijo Johnny, sosteniendo su miembro firmemente mientras seguía frotándolo cerca del ano de Jackie y cuando rozó con él la entrada de éste como queriéndolo meter, pero sin hacerlo, sintió como Jack perdía la cordura y le suplicaba aquello que con tanto anhelo deseaba escuchar. Oh sí, Johnny Bravo era guapo, pero también muy persuasivo, no por nada jamás se había rendido de perseguir  mamacitas todos esos años, y si no lo había hecho con ellas menos lo haría con ese lindo papacito que era su Jack.

\- John…ny… quiero… sentir… tu… tu… pene… en mi… interior. – Pronunció Jack como pudo en aquel estado de completo descontrol ya no podía aguantar más la tortura de Johnny le había hecho alcanzar su límite necesitaba sentir a Johnny, y necesitaba sentirlo ahora, incluso si desgarraba su carne, el deseo que sentía por tenerlo dentro suyo y unirse perfectamente con él superaban cualquier pensamiento racional que pudiera haber quedado en él.

Johnny al escuchar aquellas sucias palabras mágicas de su casto amante pelinegro, no pudo más que desear cumplir dándoselo todo, dejándose llevar por la descomunal locura de su consumidora pasión, rápidamente untó su pene hinchado con una generosa parición del lubricante del señor Kevin, tomó con firmeza las piernas de Jack y las colocó sobre sus hombros para acomodar la entrada de éste, y con sólo una embestida lujuriosa y bestial, simplemente de un golpe, se ensartó en aquel delicioso ano resbaloso y apretado que le acogió con una poderosa succión.

\- ¡Ahggggggggggggggggggg! – Gritó Jack, sintiendo como su interior parecía ser desgarrado brutalmente en dos, si bien era cierto que poseía una sorpréndete resistencia al dolor por todas sus batallas y una fuerza mental digna de admirar, nada lo hubiera preparado jamás, para aquella sensación de agudo dolor al sentir el enorme falo carnoso e inmenso de Johnny adentrándose en su ano partiendo su interior, y sin poder imaginarlo, simplemente lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, aquel impacto había sido demasiado para su hasta ese entonces casto cuerpo que ahora había sido mancillado por su musculoso y excitante rubio de la forma más satisfactoria.

Johnny sentía como su pene era engullido por aquel glotón ano estrecho, cálido y jugoso de su amante, quien le acogía succionándolo y contrayéndolo de manera deliciosa sumergiéndolo en una nuble de placer infinita, jamás se había sido tan candemente excitado como en aquel momento en que por fin Jack le pertenecía. El simple hecho de tenerlo ahí sumido bajo su cuerpo reducido a un cúmulo de quejidos le hacía sentir eufórico.

\- ¡Oh cielos! Jack ¡Quiero hacerte explotar! – Expresó Johnny, intentando no moverse ni un solo milímetro, sintiendo como el ano de Jack contraía su miembro palpitante y cálido.

Jack por su parte respiraba y exhalaba aferrándose a las sabanas como si su vida dependiera de ello, aquella intromisión en su ano, le hacía sentir completo, lleno repleto, como si quisiera permanecer así para siempre, es una sensación agonizante placer y dolor mezclados únicamente en una deliciosamente tortuosa sensación acompañada de lágrimas que descendían por sus mejillas, y una profunda felicidad al saber que Johnny le había arrebatado su castidad, y al escuchar esas palabras enérgicas de Johnny sintió como quería explotar, quería que Johnny le hiciera explotar, que Johnny le hiciera olvidar todo, que únicamente le demostrara lo que se sentía amar de aquella forma tan lujuriosa y carnal, pues Jack se sentía como un loco, al sentir aquel enorme falo de Johnny palpitando con sus venas en su interior.

\- Hazlo Johnny… hazme explotar – Demandó deseoso Jack, y para enfatizar su punto incluso con aquel enorme pedazo de carne adentrado en su ser, movió su trasero empalándose aún más y suplicándole a Johnny que comenzara a darle con todo.

Johnny al sentir aquellos sensuales movimientos del samurái no pudo más que cumplir, jamás imagino que Jack pudiera ser tan increíblemente goloso al punto de desearle así, pero Johnny Bravo, se sentía en la gloria, no todos los días tenía a un lindo papacito húmedo goteando a más no poder de su pene, con las mejillas sabrosamente sonrojadas, inhalando y exhalando con aquella pecaminosa boca que le invitaba a pecar de esa manera tan majestuosa. Oh sí, quería darle duro, por eso sin perder tiempo, comenzó a mover sus caderas para envestir al pelinegro y hacerle cantar los gemidos más deliciosos que jamás pensó que podría llegar a amar tanto como lo hacía. Jack gemía como descontrolado.

\- Ahg… Joh….nny… Ah… - Gemía el samurái doblegado como ni siquiera Aku pudo lograrlo, pero sucumbiendo a las deliciosas embestidas de Johnny, quien le hacía excitar más con sus gemidos desenfrenados.

\- Así, bonito, así mmmm ¡papacito! – Gemía Johnny, sintiendo en su pene las contracciones que el ano del pelinegro hacía al engullir glotonamente todo su miembro, sintiendo como inminentemente se correría a borbotones producto de la leche acumulada en su pene.

\- Ah… John…ny… más… fuerte… - Suplicó Jack deseando sentir a su amante más y más, se sentía como un miserable glotón, jamás antes había experimentado un apetito tan voraz como el que sentía en aquel momento, en que su cada centímetro de su calenturiento cuerpo, le pedía aumentar la intensidad de aquellas lascivas sensaciones.

Johnny sintió como su erección parecía explotar al escuchar aquellas deseosas palabras de Jackie suplicarle por una mayor intensidad, su chico era todo un goloso y por lo que escuchaba quería pronto probar el postre y Johnny tenía mucha leche para darle a aquel precioso manjar que era nada más ni nada menos que su Jack.

 - ¿Seguro lo puedes soportar, muñeco? – Cuestionó Johnny sin vacilar un solo segundo y sin perder el ritmo, continuó envistiéndole.

\- Tú… solo… hazlo más…. Fuerte… ¡me encanta Johnny! – Clamó a todo pulmón Jack aferrándose a las sabanas revolviéndolas para todos lados como si se le fuera la vida en ello, mientras sentía como Johnny había retomado su labor de chuparle, succionarle y morderle en todos lados, su cuello, su pecho, sus pezones, su ombligo, su cadera, por todos lados.

Cuando Johnny escuchó aquellas palabras de Jack no pudo más que aceptar así que simplemente aumentó su velocidad dándole aún más duro al estilo único y extremo de Johnny Bravo, envistiéndole bestialmente con total abandono mientras gemía descaradamente sin reparo alguno.

\- Oh sí, que bueno estás, eres un lindo manjar. – Gemía completamente extasiado Johnny, sintiendo como el ano de Jack contraía su miembro tragándoselo todo, haciéndole sentir en la cúspide del éxtasis.

\- ¡Joh…nny! ¡Joh…nny! – Gemía Jack una y otra vez para el deleite de Johnny, y los gemidos de Jackie se escuchaban miles de veces más eróticos que aquellos gemidos que había escuchado provenir de las mamacitas de tantas películas porno. Aquellos sensuales gemidos eróticos de Jack era como un dulce néctar para el corazón del rubio, quien sólo se limitaba a seguir penetrando el resbaloso y voraz glotón ano de su amante, mientras continuaba en aquella posición sobre el cuerpo de éste deleitándose con total desenfreno.

Johnny sentía que no aguantaría por muchos más segundos, los gemidos eróticos de Jack le tenían hipnotizado, quería correrse y llenarle de leche cuanto antes ahora que había tomado la castidad de su amante.

Jack sentía que no aguantaría, sentía como pronto en algún segundo desfallecería producto de la lujuria extrema e incontrolable que había poseído a su cuerpo sin escape, y cuando sintió la mano grande de Johnny sobre su pene acariciándole y envolviéndole, sintió que había llegado a su límite.

Incapaz de poder controlar el impetuoso espasmo que le sacudió por completo, sintió como explotaba y cómo su vista se nublaba sintiendo en él descender el nirvana, mientras su semen saltaba a borbotones manchando, las que en ese entonces habían sido, unas inmaculadas sábanas blancas, cubiertas ahora por su semilla caliente, viscosa y pegajosa.

Johnny al sentir aquel enorme espasmo de Jack recorrer su cuerpo con un violento ímpetu, sintió también como el ano estrecho de Jack contraía su vibrante pene, y sin poder preverlo se corrió con un fuerte gemido gutural llenando de leche el ano de Jack, quien se encontraba en la cama, jadeando agitado con la respiración entrecortada, intentando recuperar el aire.

\- Ah…. Jo….hnny… – Gemía Jack, su respiración era agitada, su cuerpo se encontraba perlado por el sudor que le había mojado, su cabello se encontraba absolutamente empapado y el mismo se encontraba en aquella cama mojado en sus propios residuos y en la semilla que había dejado su amante.

Cuando Johnny se separó de Jack retirando su pene del interior de éste, observó con sus ojos azules cristalinos como de la entrada de su chico escurría su propio esperma, observando toda la cantidad que su voraz amante había recibido y la cual evidenciaba el largo tiempo en que había estado sin disfrutar del exquisito placer del sexo.

\- Oh… cielos… - Expresó Johnny visiblemente cansado por la intensa actividad física que él y su chico habían realizado. Su respiración era entrecortada y su cuerpo se encontraba totalmente bañado en sudor, haciendo que las gotas de éste resbalaran traviesamente por todo su cuerpo. Sin embargo, a pesar del cansancio que experimenta, se sentía feliz de haberse unido con su lindo pimpollo y de haberle demostrado, al estilo de Johnny Bravo, cuánto le amaba. Tomando sus gafas oscuras de la mesa de noche para colocárselas sintiéndose cómodo, se separó del cuerpo de Jack haciéndose a un lado para observarle preocupado.

\- ¿Estás bien sexy papacito? – Le preguntó Johnny a Jack preocupado, observando cómo el pelinegro se encontraba recostado boca arriba sobre la cama, respirando entrecortadamente con dificultad, completamente exhausto por la intensa actividad sexual que habían realizado.

El cuerpo de Jack estaba bañado en sudor y su escultural cuerpo parecía brillar con éste. Sus cabellos negros estaban completamente revueltos y aplastados cubiertos con coloridos pétalos y en su rostro lucía una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción. Para Johnny, el ver a Jack en aquel estado, agotado, satisfecho y aún extasiado le hacía sentir completamente maravillado y con su ego por las nubes al saber que él, Johnny Bravo, había dejado a aquel sexy papacito, que era su Jack, en aquel ensoñador estado.

\- Yo… nunca… había… experimentado algo semejante Johnny. – Expresó Jack ahora con normalidad recuperando el oxígeno que hacer el amor con Johnny le había quitado. Jack se sentía completamente exhausto, pero satisfecho como nunca antes en su vida, pues su cuerpo dolía por todos lados de una forma placentera al saber que aquellas molestias eran causadas por la sensual actividad, que él y Johnny, habían realizado aquella noche.

Al recordar las cosas que había gemido, y las palabras de Johnny, Jack se sonrojó de inmediato y su corazón comenzó a latir acelerado como era costumbre al pensar en Johnny. El simple hecho de recordar sus gemidos, sus jadeos, la sensualidad y erotismo del rubio le hizo estremecer. Amaba al rubio y jamás olvidaría aquella noche en que su musculoso amante había tomado su castidad para hacerle suyo.

Con dificultad, Jack intentó incorporarse en la cama, y cuando observó a Johnny sintió que por un segundo perdería el aliento, pues una vez más se encontraba mirando a su amante para contemplar las hermosas lagunas cerúleas que eran los preciosos ojos de Johnny; que ahora gracias a que el rubio se había quitado las oscuras gafas, que siempre portaba para tallar sus ojos, por un segundo, podía contemplar con total calma.

Su amante lucía simplemente despampanante. En aquel momento, Johnny lucía completamente despeinado con su cabello rubio aplastado, por el sudor, cayendo de manera similar que el cabello de Jack.  Sin embargo, a pesar de eso, el observar su cuerpo resbalando por aquellas seductoras gotas de sudor, le hacían ver extremadamente apuesto y relajado, y Jack saboreó con su mirada el fornido y divino cuerpo de su amante, del hombre que en esa noche le había hecho el amor como nadie nunca antes.

\- Gracias… - Expresó simplemente Jack, incapaz de poder controlar en aquel momento los desbordantes sentimientos que comenzaban a embargar su pecho, y la gratitud que sentía por Johnny no podía compararse a nadie, jamás tendría las suficientes palabras para agradecerle a Johnny el simple hecho de que éste existiera y todo lo que había enseñado.

El joven samurái, había sido disciplinado en diversas artes, pero jamás había sido entrenado para amar, y sólo con Johnny había aprendido verdaderamente qué era lo que significa amar, como él lo hacía con el rubio, profunda y sinceramente con toda la capacidad que su tierno y puro corazón era capaz de dar.

Por eso, no pudo más que expresar aquellas palabras, que expresaban la enorme gratitud que yacía profundamente sobrecogiendo a todo su corazón y sin poder evitarlo, impulsado por el amor, la gratitud y satisfacción que sentía, simplemente, en un rápido gesto, abrazó al rubio y hundió su rostro en el fornido pecho de éste, inspirando su aroma y acunándose en la calidez característica de Johnny, que envolvía no sólo su cuerpo; su alma, su espíritu y su corazón, sino también todo su ser y todo lo que constituía él.

\- Te amo Johnny. – Dejó salir Jack, hundiéndose aún más en su pecho, dejando salir aquellas palabras que jamás podían expresar los interminables sentimientos que albergaba por Johnny y que cada día parecían crecer aún más, y Johnny en acto reflejo simplemente le envolvió con sus brazos, entendiendo cuánto significaba para su chico pelinegro y correspondiendo su amor, del mismo modo en que lo hacía Jack, amándole con total entrega y profundidad.

Por largos minutos ambos permanecieron en aquella pose, Jack hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de Johnny, sus ojos permanecían cerrados; sus mejillas hermosas sonrojadas con un adorable tono rosa, sus cabellos revueltos, pero adornados maravillosamente con diversos y coloridos pétalos de rosas y cerezos, su cuerpo cubierto de numerosos chupones productos de la pasión irrefrenable de Johnny, y su corazón latiendo y latiendo sin cesar y cada segundo más vivo en cada palpitar, al saber ahora lo que significaba amar, cada suspiro que daba el joven samurái, era un suspiro de amor por aquel que ahora le abrazaba con total posesión.

Johnny abrazaba amorosamente a Jack, acariciando su cabello con suavidad, los ojos celestinos de Johnny cubiertos por sus típicas gafas, permanecían cerrados  pero su rostro expresaba claramente el amor y la devoción que sentía por aquel samurái que valientemente como un guerrero había vencido para conquistar su corazón por completo. El corazón que ni todas las sexys mamacitas lindas de toda su vida pudieron cautivar, pero que sólo un chico al que llamaban “Jack” pudo enamorar…

\- Yo también te amo, bonito. – Expresó Johnny a Jack, y sin darle aviso, simplemente le besó fundiéndose como ya era costumbre en un nuevo beso de amor y pasión, un beso cargado de mil sentimientos, que sólo podían sentir en aquella pasional noche, ellos dos.

\- Creo que comienzo a acostumbrarse a tus besos, Johnny. – Expresó Jack, cuando se separó de Johnny, y quitándole las gafas en un rápido movimiento, le miró a los ojos entrelazando sus miradas en un hechizante y místico contacto, mirándose por varios segundos como si al mirarse en los ojos del otro pudieran desnudar por completo lo que había en sus almas. Ambas miradas azulina y negra se fusionaban en un contacto que duró segundos, pero que para ellos eran eternos. Los corazones de ambos latían al unísono en sincronía solo por el amor que en aquel momento se profesaban y sentían.

Sin embargo, aquel mágico contacto de ensueños fue interrumpido cuando Johnny y Jack sintieron la viscosidad en la que estaban cubiertos sus cuerpos, pues aún en aquella cama, yacía la semilla de su amor ensuciando todo a su alrededor.

Jack podía sentir como el semen que Johnny había depositado en su cuerpo en aquella intensa y orgásmica explosión comenzaba a escurrir de su profanada entrada, y Johnny al sentir la humedad de su chico y observar cómo las sabanas y el residuo del esperma que había eyaculado en el interior de Jackie se mezclaban con un líquido rojo, que parecía ser sangre, imaginó de inmediato que el virginal cuerpo de Jack había recibido demasiado daño, incluso cuando él había sido extremadamente cuidadoso al prepararle.

La castidad de Jack era innegable y se reflejaba en aquellas sabanas manchadas por la profanación que Johnny como un arqueólogo, había hecho de aquel sagrado templo, que había sido el sexy cuerpo de su papacito. Por eso, haciendo acopio de su fuerza, cargó a Jack de inmediato, en sus fuertes brazos.

\- ¡Johnny! – Exclamó simplemente Jack al sentir cómo Johnny le cargaba como una desvalida doncella, sintiéndose demasiado adolorido para mover las piernas, y sintiendo cómo su entrada ardía dolorosamente por la profanación que Johnny había hecho salvajemente en ella.

\- Shh… Johnny cuidará de ti, bomboncito. – Le dijo simplemente Johnny preocupado por el bienestar de su amante, por eso cargándolo con suma sutileza,  llevando en sus brazos el tesoro más importante de su vida, cargó a Jack hasta el baño, depositándolo delicadamente en la tina de baño y suavemente asegurándose de que la temperatura del agua fuera la indicada, comenzó a llenar la tina para relajarse en ella con Jackie, tomando un merecido y reparador baño, y luego de unos minutos ambos se encontraban disfrutando de aquel delicioso y espumoso baño de tina, que relajaba completamente sus músculos, mientras ambos permanecían abrazados y disfrutando de su cercanía.

Jack se sentía relajado como nunca antes, y por primera vez en su vida, luego de muchos años, sentía una total plenitud en su alma, pues por fin podía agradecer al destino su pasado y su futuro, ambos llenos de sufrimiento y dolor a causa de un demonio, alguna vez, conocido como Aku, pero sobre todo por fin podía agradecer en su vida aquel presente de amor en el que simplemente existía Johnny, su amado rubio y el hombre que le había dado todo.

\- Es más que una coincidencia que nuestros destinos se hayan cruzado, Johnny… - Le mencionó simplemente Jack, dejándose llevar por la relajante tibieza de aquel baño y disfrutando de la grata compañía de su amante, quién le abrazaba protectora y posesivamente, incluso en aquella circunstancia que no dejaba de ser íntima, mientras Jack pensaba en todas y cada una de las batallas que había librado en su vida, y en cómo su destino le había conducido a los brazos de nada más ni nada menos que Johnny Bravo,  y cuando escuchó la respuesta de Johnny, no pudo más que sonreír y alegrarse por la característica sinceridad de su amante.

\- Claro que sí lindo papacito, el hombre más musculoso y guapo del universo, el increíblemente guapo bombón Johnny Bravo, nació para conocer a un sexy papacito samurái que llaman Jack. ¡HUM! ¡JA! – Expresó Johnny haciendo sus típicos movimientos y salpicando agua para todos lados, y Jack no pudo más que sonreír ante aquella respuesta, incluso en aquella situación, Johnny seguía teniendo su característico humor, razón por la que le era imposible dejar de amarle con pasión.

\- Jajaja… Supongo que… tienes razón…  – Rió Jack, y Johnny no pudo más que sorprenderse al escuchar por primera vez aquella sonora carcajada de su siempre serio samurái, aquella risa, para Johnny se sentía como un refrescante frío vaso de limonada en un cálido y asfixiante día de verano. Nada podía compararse a la euforia de escuchar que su bello bomboncito reía de aquella manera tan vivaz y tranquila, por fin su chico guapo podría descansar de aquel monstruo que le había atormentado en su pasado y futuro, y el saberlo, le hizo sentir a Johnny tranquilo.

Johnny jamás había amado tanto a alguien como para desear su felicidad como lo hacía con el sexy papacito pelinegro que era su chico, pero Johnny lo amaba, podía decirlo con toda confianza ¡Johnny Bravo amaba a Jack! Y nada ni nadie podría impedirlo jamás y si alguien lo intentaba conocería la furia de la mortal combinación que eran Johnny y Jack. Alegre y con nuevas energías, el rubio le preguntó a su chico.

\- Dime lindo papacito, ¿qué te parece si nos quedamos despiertos toda la noche y esperamos el amanecer juntos? – Le dijo Johnny sensualmente a Jack, acercándose peligrosamente a su oreja, y chupándole el lóbulo, complacido de sentir como Jackie se estremecía ante semejante acto. Las mejillas de Jack se colorearon al instante al sentir aquel osado gesto de Johnny, quien al parecer había recobrado sus energías.

\- Creo que… eso me encantaría Johnny… pero ¿no estás cansado? – Preguntó Jack sonriendo ante la tentadora proposición de su rubio amante… Y Johnny al escuchar aquella pregunta, se levantó rápidamente quedando de pie parado en la tina y le respondió a Jack con energía:

\- ¿Bromeas? ¡Cada célula de mi cuerpo está llena de energía! ¡HUM JA JUM! – Sin embargo, al ejecutar aquel movimiento, la superficie de la tina hizo que resbalara cayendo sentando salpicando agua para todos lados. Jack sólo se reía disimuladamente intentando no reírse de las típicas torpezas de su amante.

Y Johnny al escucharle no pudo más que contagiarse con tan sencilla y alegre melodía. Oh sí, podía notarlo claramente, por primera vez su lindo pollito era completamente feliz y la verdad era que él, Johnny Bravo, también lo era.

¿Cuántos rechazos había recibido a lo largo de su vida por parte de sexys mamacitas? El número era demasiado grande para siquiera pensar en nombrarlo, pero ya nada de aquello importaba, porque por fin en su vida, había encontrado a la persona de sus sueños y no, no era una sexy mamacita como siempre creyó que sería, era nada más y nada menos que un sexy papacito al que llamaban Jack y al que dedicaría su vida a amar. ¿Pero cuántos años le tomó encontrarlo? Simplemente también eran demasiados para contarlos, pero como le había dicho a Jack a veces era simplemente mejor olvidar el pasado, pues ahora tenía un nuevo presente y se había convertido en un nuevo y renovado Johnny Bravo acompañado de ese lindo pimpollo que era el chico que tenía a su lado.

\- ¿Qué propones para pasar esta fría noche y esperar el amanecer juntos, Johnny? – Escuchó Johnny que Jack le preguntaba, en un tono inocente, pero sintiendo las traviesas manos del pelinegro acercarse peligrosamente a su entrepierna. Oh sí, Jack había aprendido muy bien de él.

\- Dime lindo pimpollo ¿qué tal si tú y yo empezamos una nueva ronda de amor? – Le respondió traviesamente Johnny, correspondiéndole al pelinegro y acercando también peligrosamente su mano a la entrepierna de éste.

Jack al sentir aquella traviesa mano de Johnny acercándose a su entrepierna, no pudo más que sonreír y sentir como su corazón se llenaba de un intenso sentimiento de amor y alegría. Por primera vez podía dejar ir el pasado y el futuro que tanto tormento le habían causado, para disfrutar aquel presente en el que Johnny estaba a su lado.

¿Cuánto tiempo había vivido infeliz atormentado por los tortuosos recuerdos de su pasado y de su futuro, recordando a Aku? Jack había perdido la cuenta, pero aquello no importaba, como le había dicho Johnny era mejor olvidar el pasado, y ahora tenía un nuevo presente que le guiaría a un nuevo futuro en compañía de aquel especial chico rubio que era Johnny Bravo, un presente que sería un nuevo desafío en su vida, un desafió que él, Samurái Jack estaba dispuesto a enfrentar. Eso pensaba Jack, cuando de pronto escuchó a Johnny preguntarle algo que jamás pensó que volvería a escuchar y al hacerlo sintió su corazón latir estrepitosamente y sus mejillas tornarse rojas en un delicioso sonrojo que no pasó inadvertido para Johnny.

\- Dime… sexy papacito oriental ¿te quieres perder conmigo? -– Pronunció de manera sensual y romántica Johnny, empleando un tono de voz excesivamente varonil, y observando cómo el hermoso pimpollo a su lado, se sonrojaba haciendo que sus mejillas lucieran de un encantador tono carmesí, al mismo tiempo que éste ponía una expresión de sorpresa y alzaba una ceja en muestra de incredulidad para adoptar una postura seria.

Jack al escuchar Johnny, le miró fijamente por unos segundos con sus hechizantes; cautivantes sensuales e hipnóticos ojos oscuros para posteriormente esbozar una maravillosa y radiante sonrisa, y responderle sinceramente con una voz masculina y alegre, de forma cortés y respetuosa:

\- Para toda la vida Johnny…  - Le respondió simplemente Jack, sintiendo su corazón derretirse al recordar la primera vez que había conocido a Johnny en aquel pozo de Ciudad Aron, donde Johnny le había confundido por una sexy mamacita, pero no, él era el sexy papacito de Johnny y sí, si de algo estaba seguro era que se perdería por siempre con Johnny… Johnny Bravo…

 

En aquella estrellada noche, bajo la luz de la luna,  en toda Ciudad Aron no había una escena ni más sublime ni más encantadora, ambos chicos lucían un hermoso y cautivador sonrojo en sus mejillas, y sus sedosos cabellos estaban caídos producto del agua que les mojaba, haciéndoles ver hermosos.

En aquella tranquila y larga noche, ambos  chicos, compartían un profundo beso de amor, rodeados deliciosamente por las nubes de vapor que les envolvían, en aquel sensual baño de tina, y ambos, comenzaban una vez más a profesarse pasionalmente su amor; un amor, que había nacido a través de diversas situaciones vividas en las que Johnny y Jack habían logrado conocerse, aceptarse y amarse como lo hacían ahora y todo eso era debido a que ambos muchachos estaban simplemente…

_Enamorados…_

Y habían logrado terminar juntos gracias a sus…

 _Destinos Encontrados…._  

Destinos, que se habían entrelazado para hacerles permanecer juntos como en esa mágica noche de amor, que sería una de muchas otras, que seguramente Johnny y Jack, compartirían por siempre enamorados con esa misma pasión…

**FIN**

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡¡Lo terminé!!! Me costó mucho terminarlo, pero ahí está <3 <3 me hubiera gustado hacer el lemon más hardcore a mi estilo, de hecho no siento que fuera tan pervertido como inicialmente quería hacerlo, pero Jack virginal me limitó bastante <3 si hago un One Shot, me aseguraré de que Jack (ahora que Johnny le enseñó) sea más atrevido <3 me lo puedo imaginar muy bien ;) <3 La verdad son las 6:45am y aunque releí y edité el capítulo es posible que hayan errores, pero estoy muy ansiosa como para seguir releyendo. <3 Ojalá les haya gustado, hice lo que pude, me esforcé y al final quiero pensar que serán felices. Es una pareja hermosa, quiero imaginarme a Jack con Johnny siendo feliz en su vida y al siempre rechazado Johnny feliz con Jack. <3   
> También me siento un poco vacía, después de haber pasado el último mes madrugando, dedicándome a escribir esta historia, siento un vacío existencial :( también regresé a trabajar, así que eso me dificultará escribir, pero espero que surja algo nuevo.  
> Gracias a todas las personas que leyeron esta historia, me comentaron, la siguieron, darle un final feliz, esperanzador de cuento de hadas es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. Quizás quedó muy cursi, pero simplemente Samurai Bravo es una pareja demasiado hermosa y mereces todo el amor.
> 
> ¡Gracias de todo corazón! <3 y ¡Hasta otra! <3


End file.
